


Dynamics

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: A/b/o if you squint, AU, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Depression, Emily is a Beeotch at first, Fighting, Guns, Horses, I suck at tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Medicinal Drug Use, Mentions of Suicide, Mile High Club, My Own Little World, Non-con Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Poisoning, Rough Sex, Rut, Skinhunger, Speciesism, Surgery, Tranqs, Vampyres, Were-Creatures, Words!, alcohol use, bit angst, bit fluff, dubious herbal medicine cause I'm not a medic, everybody is mostly OOC, foul mouthed lovers, half-shifted Were/Vamp coitus, lots smut, pomp circumstance and ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: What will happen when the Dynamics of Quantico Pack change? Drastically.





	Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the Wonderous Susspencer!!!! People, she is brilliant! Thanks so much for helping the lowly minion Ma'am!!  
> This is the fourth in the Alphabet challenge I am doing with my son here at home. The rules were Alternate Universe, horses, owl pellet, chainmail, and a Pomeranian. Nailed it! But then again so did he, he drew a comic...I can't draw so I cleaned the cat pans just cause dang he did nice artwork!

Morgan oozed masculine sexuality across the dance floor the ladies flocked to dance with him. Derek was an equal opportunity flirt, tall, short, round, slim he doted on them all. Each one a treasure, each one priceless. He spoiled them. Reid knew which one the man was taking home. The brilliant Amazon in green, why a woman so tall wore four-inch heels he had no clue. A quick squint and he had her number. 34-25-36, with damn near perfect symmetry.

Hotch was dancing with a drunk, but statuesque brunette. The Alpha drew power hungry females. Gentle hands pushed her kept her at arm's length. If you asked Spencer, she was trying to mount him, maybe that was jealousy. Garcia wrapped her arm around the Unit Chief's waist, a whisper in his ear, quick look left and he nodded. He let her hold him, the strong Omega his to protect, but now caring for him. Gamma Emily hip-checked the forward woman and smoothly took her place. Hotch barked out a genuine laugh. Reid could almost hear it over the music. He sighed, being the Pet Human Omega meant he was almost invisible here, no one would bother him for fear of the Pack’s retaliation.

Uncontested Alpha Rossi pack second, chatted up the pretty bartender, by her smile she was charmed. Grant and his girlfriend had joined them and for the last half an hour head to head at the trivia game. Gamma JJ and Beta Will sat in the booth behind him participating in a public display of affection Spencer could swear was illegal.

He pushed himself to stand, he was going to display for his Alpha, show his willingness, let the whole Pack see he was serious. Aaron had sought “Papa Rossi’s” permission to pursue Reid, and it had been granted. Only two uneventful but wonderful dates so far but, he wanted more. Hotch had made no announcement of intent, so no promises. Spencer stood, ready to cut in, step up their dates to wooing with a public display.

Of course, Hurricane Holly the petite blonde Omega was moving in on Hotchner. Really? Just...fuck. He could not compete with her, Aaron, as Alpha could by Pack law bed her at his whim, Reid had never seen Hotch take advantage of this fact, but he wasn’t privy to the man’s bedroom. Well, there went his night. He was rooming with the boss. Derek just announced his conquests, made a show of leaving, would Hotch ask him to room somewhere else? Do subtle FBI agents tie a sock to the doorknob? Would she take him to her place? Hotch would use a tie. Dammit.

Defeated he slunk to the bar and ordered a brandy. Putting it on Rossi. The older man knowingly patted his arm and paid. Another perk to Omega ranked Pet Human, they all doted on him. Many humans shied away from being this closely claimed by a Pack, he treasured it. The honour at such acceptance was empowering, he had been adopted as one of their own, without a pelt. It was honestly monumental. And the only reason Hotch could date him.

He slunk back toward the booth. Ebony fingers slid up his arm. Stiletto nails catching at his sleeve. Spencer turned. She knows she's beautiful. Green eyes stare into his. "Huh."

"Khaalida, so pleased to meet you." her rich accent painted over him, the music dimmed.

"African. Derived from Khalida meaning immortal, deathless." that was brilliant, classic moron.

"Wise and beautiful. May I?" she drained his glass. "Tell me your name. I need to know."

"Spencer." strangely he ached to tell her, to touch her.

"Spencer it fits. Do you want me, Spencer?"

“Want?" his head ached.

"You are intoxicating Spencer."

"Me?" Khaalida stepped closer, her finger scritching the hollow of his throat, his pants were damn tight all the sudden. He felt...sick? Overwhelmed?

"Do you want me, Spencer? I really want you Spencer." his breathing was burning his throat, suddenly too fast.

"Do I want you? I don’t know." empty heat settled in his thighs.

"Kiss me sweet one." she tasted of his brandy, tobacco, and...something...he pressed harder needing to know.

"That's my boy!!" Morgan hooted, Garcia scowled at his yell, smacked his arm then pointing, she wanted him to get her Spencer.

"This isn't right, he's not into one nighters, get him Derek." she spat venomously, the only other Pack member who knew he and Hotch were dating.

"He seems consenting." Derek stepped off the raised dance floor closely watching his friend for distress.

The woman palmed him hard, swallowed his cry greedily. He was close, yet was not aroused, hard yes, but he only felt it in his groin his nerves were silent. He had to focus. Reid sensed he was following her. The pressure on the back of his neck told him she was leading him by the tie. Momentarily he worried. He really should not be leaving. He screamed at himself to stop. He stumbled. She caught his eye, he dropped his glass.

"Morgan where's Reid?" Hotch asked angrily, Garcia frantically kept pushing her Alpha toward the entrance.

The now seriously confused man pointed to the new couple. Why was Hotch so pissed?

"What is he doing?" Aaron growled.

"Hitting the town Bossman." Emily giggled.

"He's stumbling, is he drunk?" Hotch went to follow them, Garcia close to her boss.

"He was drinking tea. What's wrong?" Morgan followed now worried because of Hotch's heightened anxiety.

They crashed out the doors both searching the area. Emily, Will, JJ, Dave, and Grant flying out soon after, other pack members spread out due to their leader’s attitude and urgency.

"Aaron, what the hell?" Rossi caught the man's arm. His leader was on high alert, worry and fear tinged with anger vibrated around him.

"Reid. Just left. With a woman. He was stumbling, his face was, I don't know blank. I can’t smell him” Rossi got more concerned at that announcement, Reid would never go with another, the kid loved Aaron.

"Spread out. Find him." Dave was no longer off duty, the gathered Pack spread out.

"Pennies. Why do you taste like copper?" the fog suddenly cleared. Spencer grabbed the car's door frame. “I refuse!”

"You should not fight me sweet one." Khaalida's nails dug deeply into his shoulder, tearing through his shirt and skin, pain and her surprising strength forcing him into the car.

"What's going on?" Grant asked all of them turned at the shout from the side of the building. Eight people ran, two drawing their guns shoving drunken gawkers away. The rest of the pack corralled the drunks and cleared the area.

A silver Cadillac screamed past them, a blur flew at them from the sunroof. Aaron scrambled to catch it. Morgan tried to find a shot, horror filled him at his friend’s face in the rear window. A blow to the jaw knocked the boy into the floor.

"Silver Cadi vanity plate S-A-N-G-W-I-N, heading North on Brewster. Female passenger, black, 5 foot 8 inches, 115 to 120 pounds, long black hair, male driver unknown description. The victim is FBI SSA Dr Spencer Reid. human, 6 feet 1 inch, 155 pounds, hazel eyes, sandy brown shoulder-length hair. He's unarmed. One black SUV in pursuit. NO! I am his Alpha dammit. Alpha Prime Agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch was screaming into his phone while running back to the club. Morgan relayed the same information to the Bureau switchboard as he ran with him.

Rossi drove after the car, Emily held tight to the Jesus-handle relaying their path through the speakerphone. For a long car it was manoeuvrable and fast. Two right turns and Rossi almost lost it, catching hazards flashing in the distance they squealed to a stop behind the idling car.

"FBI, TURN OFF THE CAR!!" Emily roared, gun on the rear doors.

"TURN IT OFF!!" Rossi yelled, squinting into the lights of PD cruisers blocking the front of the limo. The two FBI agents covered them as they approached the car.

"CLEAR!!"

"What?" Emily ran up to them amazed Rossi beat her there.

The driver lay against the blood-soaked window. The passengers were gone.

"Shit! Aaron, they're gone. I don't know, they were out of sight for less than ten seconds. I know that dammit! Right roundtable when we are done here."

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

"Please, I don't want to be here." Spencer cowered in the corner of her bed. He could feel her trying to speak in his mind.

"This will be so much more pleasant if you quit fighting me sweet one." Khaalida purred.

"I don't want you." he remained as docile as he could, like he'd been taught.

"Your mind is so strong to keep me out. You know what I want Sweetheart."

"Yes, I don't want this. I refuse."

"I don't care." she lunged.

Spencer screamed. He pummeled her, scratched, kicked. She was only enjoying his struggles. He punched her hard, it barely forced her face away from him. Her knee crashed into his balls giving her the second she needed. He didn't want to die this way.

"NO! STOP!!" she shoved two fingers down his throat ripping the tender skin, shutting him up, he bit her savagely refusing to give the digits back, even when teeth scraped bone, her blood filled his mouth.

God this hurt, romantic my ass. His fingers tingled, lost strength and fell to his chest. Inch by inch he felt himself chilling. It was frightening. Not passionate. She smacked and slurped, it was repulsive. He could hear his heart thumping, race to pump faster to preserve him, then slow. Too slow.

Stop.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

"WHAT?" Aaron Hotchner's voice roared through his office door.

"What did her nibs want?" Dave entered despite the fury.

"We are off Reid's case." throwing the cup in his hand across the room, disintegrating it.

"Reason?"

"Three weeks is long enough. The Bureau needs us back to full-on rotation." Hotch snapped.

"Who are they giving it to?" Dave asked rankled.

"Simons. WOU."

"He's been on this all along, fought to be there. He knows the woman’s MO. Good man. Tenacious little bulldog. He will keep us in the loop. We will find him. They will let us help. Have faith." Dave tried to bolster his friend.

"Fuck!"

"You are attached.”

"What?" Aaron asked sharply.

"Do not be obtuse. Did he know?"

"No. I intended to announce intent at the run." Aaron sighed finally admitting his growing feelings out loud.

"You'll tell him when he returns," Dave told him surely.

"They think the Vampyre killed him Dave. She's known to kill. What if she tried?"

"He'd never agree to that Aaron."

"I know. She had him enthralled. What if he couldn't refuse? What if he was allergic to the venom? It'll kill him." Aaron sagged at the thought.

"He'd be dead, I won’t accept that. Aaron really, it’s forbidden. It's a violent death sentence to change a human without consent. Besides he has very high resistance."

"I am aware of that Dave. I'm on the rotation. Can't implies an inability to act. Not a choice. He was Enthralled, I saw his face. "

"I believe in him. He will fight no matter what."

"Alpha?" Garcia approached slowly, submissive to the extreme. Hotch swooped her into his arms his need to soothe her overwhelming his rage. Rossi winked at her, she was good.

"So do I, we will find him. Case?" Hotch slid back into his Unit Chief mask.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Hotch is fine."

"I know that." letting him guide her out of the office.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Oh my god." Charlie Simons, human leader of the FBI’s Were Otherkin Unit, stepped gingerly into the disaster of the next room. When they had been dispatched they had very little information, just the overpowering smell of death in a small abandoned two storey apartment house. Two bodies had been located so far. This area was different than the others. Rat, opossum, and racoon carcasses littered the far corner in the community hall. The decrepit furnishings were demolished. Blood smears covered almost everything. A small kitten lay bathing on the only clean spot in the place.

"What the hell happened in here?" JT asked joining his boss.

"Need your nose. Sorry.” knowing the decay would offend his friend, but the mess was bigger than some drained woodland creatures could be responsible for.

"It's a vamp, same as downstairs. All I can smell other than death. Gods, it's heavy." blanching, Charlie watched his head tilt listening. "We are not alone."

"Capture unit. Third floor. Where Tig?" Charlie asked.

"On our way Boss." the rest of their team called into the earwigs.

"Closet. No scent."

"Tranq if possible, silver if not. Have medics ready, Otherkin transfer." Charlie ordered.

"No problem." the others responded.

“FBI! COME OUT HANDS WERE I CAN SEE THEM!”

“Hang on Chuck. I’m getting panic, fear not aggression. Let me try.” JT asked pointedly.

“Tigger to subdue,” Charlie advised the others.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you." JT cooed. "We are the FBI, we are here to help, slowly come out hands where I can see them." Charlie raised his Tranq gun, covering his partner.

Surprisingly the door opened. A filthy horribly emaciated youth hobbled from the dark. His eyes sunken, but sharp darting between them.

"Way too calm for a Revenant," Charlie observed.

"I think it's a youngling. I can handle him if he jumps." JT pulled his shirt off, a groan announcing his half-change. The boy watched, unfazed by the leopard-man looming over them all. "He's used to Weres."

"Umhmmm." Charlie backed off.

"Come to me youngling." the feline jaw lowered the man's voice adding a rumble.

"Can't."

"Yes, you can. I won't hurt you."

"I know you. I can taste you Leopard." the boy took a step closer a low rumble in his chest.

"SETTLE YOUNGLING." the vamp stopped, surprisingly responding to the Alpha. "Do you have a pack boy?"

"Yes. Pet human. It hurts." the boy groaned deeply.

"Christ. Back off JT!" Nick Bates huffed.

"Take my hand youngling. I will take you to feed." the leopard-man crouched reaching for him.

"Shoot me please." the boy begged, eyeing their guns.

"You'll be okay. COME HERE." JT used his Alpha voice again drawing the vamp close enough to grab. " NO! DO NOT STRUGGLE!!"

"I'm trying. It hurts. You’re hurting me." crying out when the big cat lifted him.

"I’m sorry little one. Where is your Sire?"

"She...I don’t know after she ran the man gave me blood. Please, it hurts so bad." clinging to the cat's collar when he set him on the gurney.

"Shhhh, I know, be calm. No, you need to be restrained youngling, to protect us all. I know you don’t want to hurt us. You are doing well. Trust me. I will stay by you. They will feed you. How old are you?"

"26."

"No Son. When were you reborn?"

"I said no. What day is it? The date." the victim hissed viciously at the rough medic lashing down his arm.

"Thursday. August 19."

"Oh god." the boy's fangs dropped he strained against the straps holding him down. They creaked, the one on his head snapped.

"Damn. Amber leave!" the male medic shouted. "No humans! I need to Tranq him."

"What's your name?"

"Don't go."

"I won’t. Please youngling, your name or Pack. Tell me your name, so I can call your kin. I’m sure they're missing you. How old are you?"

"August? Um, three months. Quantico pack."

"Oh my god, Dr Reid?" Simons asked frantically.

"Yes. I said no. I refused, she killed me anyway. I'm sorry." the young man sounded devistated.

"Put him under. Shhhh, I'm gonna call Hotchner."

"No!"

"I have to youngling. He needs to know. They have been frantic. You are pack, he is your Alpha."

"PLEASE! KILL ME!!" The bands across Reid's chest and arms snapped. Two air shot pops sounded hollowly, tranquillizer darts struck the boy, enraging him. The leopard lunged, his large clawed hand holding the Vampyre down by the throat.

"Give me that!" JT took the syringe from the fist of the dazed medic plunging it blindly into the fury on the table. The pained roar dropped the medic, some of the vamps in the hall. JT was the only Were not puking his guts out, and he was swallowing hard.

"We need airlift to Quantico Centre, he's a fucking Prime."

"Fuck me." Charlie watched his man and the drugs calm the vamp while calling in for a helo.

"I've got his cat," Trina announced helplessly.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

"There he is." Emily elbowed Derek in the ribs.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!! Finally decided to get some work done?"

Spencer smirked. "Yes, Morgan. Finally!"

"Bubby, Bubby, Bubby, My Bubby!" Garcia ran full tilt into him, crashing into his chest. What would normally flatten him he absorbed. She studied him closely. "Oh wow, you got all solid."

"Penelope" he buried his nose in her neck, drawing in her scent. "I missed you. My Omega."

"How swanky. HIS Omega, I'm uber special." she winked. "Lord Reid." giggling when he bowed his head to her.

"Kitten you are fickle." Rossi teased.

Spencer raised his shirt exposing his belly to the man, but refused to drop his eyes. The show was out of respect only, Rossi knew it.

"Thank you." Rossi tipped his head slightly flashing his neck.

"Spence?" JJ tipped her neck dramatically, then gave him a stuffed toy wolf grinning.

"Henry." Reid whined at the scent, his heart hitching. He staggered.

"Pull back Youngling. The babe is safe. When you no longer ache at his scent you can see him." his escort said.

"Okay." Reid reluctantly set the fuzzy on his desk.

Morgan stuck his arm into Spencer's personal bubble. A deep rumble escaped the Vampyre. Morgan tested as he'd done to Hotch and Rossi. He'd earned his place by being bold, and strong. He was not being rude, it was the way of the Pack.

"Agent Morgan." the escort warned.

"Defer Derek." Spencer stepped into the challenge.

"Make me." he snapped, testing his friend.

"You do not want that. Back off Derek. NOW." Maroon, Cobalt, and gold rippled across Reid's eyes. He pulsed, exuding power. Unflinching, ready to fight he advanced into his friend’s face. The low rumble from the Vampyre's chest rose to a fierce growl. Morgan was physically forced back, Reid's touch shook his bones. He saw Reid fighting his nature, it was beautiful yet frightening, a thin arm pulled back claws growing, the Beta dropped his eyes. Spencer forced his head over, licking a swath across his jugular. Morgan whined.

"Step off Emily." Reid growled, the woman froze. "Defer Derek."

"Concede." effectively becoming fourth in Pack command.

"Thank you." Reid shivered, with a brutal tug he was retreating with his guardian.

"Damn kid." Rossi shook his head, warned how much power the boy had gained, and concerned about how much was left before the plateau. He didn’t expect Reid to stand so boldly. The Vampyre was now an Alpha, and still unsettled.

"Em." more than hurt when she flinched at his approach. Grateful when she exposed her neck. The only team member who hated vamps. Anderson smiled and used a hug to allow Reid to scent him. Typical human.

"I've got it now. I thank you." shy Reid slowly returning.

His team dropped formality and crowded him. He was thrilled. Emily went back to work.

"Spencer." Chief Strauss snipped. He automatically dismissed her. Crap.

"Ma'am." Reid stood tall on light feet, ready for a battle, his posture one of warning and dominance. Rossi stepped in drawing Morgan who nodded his understanding.

She stomped up to him ignoring his posture. She was either genuinely oblivious of protocol, or expected him to be submissive because she was so special. He couldn’t imagine anyone deliberately ignoring his display. The whole upper echelon had been told of his rank. It was taught in elementary school primers for fuck’s sake, beaten into their heads at the Academy. Strauss continued to encroach. He tensed, shoulders back, eyes boring into hers. She advanced, livid that he did not back down like he used too. He tapped his heel hard and fast on the floor to burn energy. He growled, stepping in unconcerned by the human, she thought because she was the Bureau superior, she was his echelon better as well. Heedless of his warning, she huffed.

"Submit." She raised her hand to touch his throat. Already aggravated by Morgan his eyes changed, hands clenched, the fangless hiss drove her back. He not only wouldn’t he couldn't bow, not to her, she wouldn't admit she was wrong. He contemplated killing her, was struck when the idea appeared to be the best result. Excited when he stepped in to do it.

"Spencer!" the AD shouted. Reid just barely let Trotter move Strauss from his area. Forcibly closed his eyes for a moment, and gasped when fingers brushed his wrist. Their likeness tingling in the touch. John stood close watching his friend regain his composure. He knew what he'd stopped. Then confidently offered his throat. Fully acknowledging Reid's power in front of everyone.

"Well met." Spencer whispered.

"In here you are my subordinate outside I am yours Lord Reid. Well met."

"Dr Reid." came that voice.

"This is going to suck." Reid whispered.

"Punny. Remember you must to be reinstated." John pushed respectfully.

"Hotch." exposing his belly, raising his chin, closing his eyes to avoid making eye contact. He felt itchy, belligerent, aggressive. To return to the BAU he had to do this. HAD to.

"Excuse me?" Hotch rumbled with his stance set to spring, he was defending his territory.

"Alpha Hotchner?" crap he was gonna make him fully submit in front of everyone. Could he? Fear painted his face. Hotch saw it, concern flashed across his own.

"Agent Reid. KNEEL!"

Every nerve in his body fired to refuse. That voice caressed him. He fought to obey, it was harder than expected. His fangs dropped, it burned he was strangely humiliated, growling, by will alone he dropped. His escort moved closer, protecting Hotch.

Aaron's hand shot to his throat. Reid's body tensed like steel. Eyes swirling as they shot open to see the threat, claws extending. "It's Hotch, just Hotch. Pleasepleasepleaseplease." the youngling muttered.

Aaron heard his whispers. The Unit Chief knew he was being allowed such liberties. And there was suddenly a time limit. "Submit." The Vampyre’s hands shot to his wrist. Hotch began emitting a low threatening growl.

"Alpha." Reid struggled, the word ground out like a curse. His Prime ranking was on par with Hotch. The Vampyre on his knees knew that, the wolf looming over him did too, this was painfully given. Spencer's choice, once accepted it should be easier for Reid to give. Hotch hated this. Hated the need to dominate Reid, something he'd never done to the human. If he responded like they wanted he would return to the Pack, so far Aaron was not so sure. Spencer began to struggle.

Hotch surged forward, fearlessly scenting Reid’s delicate throat. The tension boiling off Spencer was tangible. Fear, not of the Alpha, for him. His body hummed, his wolf rolled scenting the thin throat. His pants grew tight. This was intimate, warm, binding. This was beyond his normal want. This was need.

Sharp canid teeth clamped down tight on Reid's Adam's apple. Hotch growled hard and deep pressing his power into the stance. Spencer responded just as powerfully, yet his body stayed unmoving.

~I need you to give in Spencer. Please.~ the youngling shivered and consciously went limp. Hotch rightfully preened. The FBI now knew who controlled the youngling.

"Office or pack formal?"

"Office Alpha."

"Move." Spencer was gone before it could register. Aaron gripped the railing knuckles white trying to calm himself down, giving Spencer a moment as well.

"Shit Hotch." Morgan huffed.

"I followed my orders." the sharp baritone rumble silenced the pack. They knew he was as uncomfortable as they were.

"How much this time?" Spencer asked shyly, as his Alpha shut the door..

"Shirt. If it’s not enough I'll tell you." Hotch sighed striping down to become wolf.

Spencer’s nostrils flared, he watched his boss closely, each minute flicker of muscle, or twitch of fur. Hotch smelled like crisp fall leaves, clear rushing water, evergreen, and leather. The musk of his wolf was driven like a spike into his memory. These were new scents for Reid. Beneath the warm spicy aftershave, the slight scent of dry cleaning, spearmint Altoids, and coffee. Reid could smell the man, he could taste him, he needed to feel him.

Aaron in wolf form, inspected his agent. Smelled his underarms, his neck, groin. Noticed his breathing had changed, the body was still very lean, but more solid, his scent much fainter still wholly Spencer. Right now his agent was aroused, and Hotch was thrilled. He had never wanted to scent mark the boy before either, he was excited by the thought.

~I want to mark you. Do you understand what you're sensing?~

"No. What's wrong with me?"

~Nothing. Arms on your head.~ the boy crouched without prompting. Aaron rubbed his furry cheeks and chin all over Spencer, covering the boy's almost scentless body with his own musk. Showing his ownership. Reid shivered, he was so hard.

~ I can smell that. We all can. You will learn what scent means what quickly out of the Centre. When you do I want you to tell me what you’ve learned I can use it in the field. I as well as the others can fill you in on what we can and can not identify.~

"M'kay. Can you step back?" he blushed when Hotch changed and stood unashamedly nude before him, but went quickly to redress.

"I appreciate the performance." waving to the bullpen.

"I’m sorry you had to work for it. I didn’t expect to have an issue. Do you really want custody of me Hotch?"

"I was warned, you have every right to be acknowledged as what you are. I am proud one so powerful has bowed for me, it was not easy for you. You suddenly smell off? What is that?" tucking in his shirt.

"You. I mean this made me hungry. I'm sorry."

Aaron whined. "I can't hide it. It's too heavy. Others will perhaps identify this scent as weakness. It makes me edgy. Keep yourself fed around me until we settle."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. From now on, In my fridge, Were and Vamp blood. The Bureau has pouches in each breakroom as you know. The combination is on your desk along with the keys to the Were lounge." tossing a blood pouch to his subordinate. "It's strictly for you. Pack donations. The whole pack agreed to keep you. I was so proud of them. There is a small minority who are sceptical but no one voted you out."

"Im honoured. Please, don't watch this." Spencer whispered.

"None of us are ashamed of you. My god Spencer you lived through abandonment. You survived. I'm so proud. Yes I want custody. A packmate I am kin with has been away. Settles my wolf. Today is the first time I've felt normal in six months."

"I’m kin? Okay, wow."

“Yes youngling, you are my family. My kin, more than. I’m sorry you didn’t know. I’m so used to your presence that I forget you can’t, well, couldn’t tell. I will remember to say something from now on.”

Spencer nodded, pulling the stopper from the mouthpiece, even with Hotch’s words he turned away. The cold liquid washed over his tongue. He couldn't stifle the moan of pleasure. The moment Hotch bit him in the bullpen, he'd gotten close, too close. He recognized this, the first days during the short intervals he was allowed to be awake in confinement this was all he drank. This one donor. It was soothing, rich, powerful. They used this blood for his imprint. Not a new Sire, the Custodian.

"It's mine youngling." Hotch said.

"Oh god." Spencer nearly came in his pants.

"You are mine." his wolf leapt in his skin, wanting to take what was so close.

"Yes Master." why was he reacting like this?

"No, I am your Alpha. You are pack youngling. Merry meet." touching Reid's inner wrist softly. They both shivered at the spark at contact.

"Yes Sir. Well met Alpha. I'm...I can't. Dammit." he turned away as his body released.

"Never be ashamed of what you are. Your reaction is normal, nothing to to be embarrassed about. As you gain control you won’t even notice anymore. Did you bring a Go-bag?" Aaron drew in the heady scent letting his own body react.

"Yes." his head turned following a new scent, he scanned his Alpha, the bulge at his groin answered his unspoken question.

"Yes youngling, well done. Go change, do not shower. Leave my scent on your skin. Morgan is your escort today." Aaron made no move to hide his arousal.

"Oh there's going to be no crap from that walk. Thank you." Reid rolled his eyes opening the door. Trotter entered, and visually assessed them both.

"My pleasure, Reid." Aaron smiled. "Get to work."

"I want your scent." Spencer blurted.

"Take my jacket."

"Armani, how swanky." Hotch chuckled.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Understand, Dr Reid should not be this advanced yet, he is amazing. It's only ten in a thousand Vampyres that survive the first days intact without the constant Venom of their Sire. That one is usually unable to reintegrate back into society. The fact that he did it alone, as a Prime, for three months is astronomical. Without any loss of life unfathomable. His three months in training is also impressive, he is months beyond what we expect for a newborn." Reid's escort Dr Duncan Trotter, explained.

"Should he even be returning to work?" Emily asked.

"Yes. He needs to get back into his life. With the way he has accepted his new Custodian he's remarkably capable. He needs to know how to function in society. You are safe to him. This is the best way." Reid had warned the man of her animosity.

"New Custodian?" Rossi asked.

"He needs a powerful source of blood. While we have a few strong enough Lords in the district, none are willing to split a vein for a youngling for as long as he may need. We needed one who was willing and able physically to take over at least two feedings a week and to take custody in the out of Centre environment, here, short field trips. I will be with him indefinitely. When he plateaus we will know more. I am his teacher. His Custodian is quite flexible with the needs of Dr Reid, because of this generosity he is able to return to work in the office for now.”

“This Custodian? Will he be traveling with us once Reid is clear?” JJ asked.

“Most assuredly. As will I, until he plateaus, perhaps longer.”

“Can we know who his Custodian is? So we can deal them before something important happens.” Emily huffed.

“Alpha Hotchner." Trotter responded like it was old news, pleased when she gaped at her boss.

"Really?" Garcia was giddy.

"Dr Reid went from an Omega human, to an Prime Vampyre in a matter of moments. What you feel from him right now is not his plateau strength. His power is staggering for his age. We believe that is why he survived, and why Khaalida stays gone. She'd never be able to control him once he settled. With her taking him without consent he'd kill her."

"I bit her fingers as she was draining me I got her blood then we think it’s why I survived. When I first awoke I heard fighting. The male who attacked her fed me moments after, we think it was her’s. He said it was up to me to live. I can't tell you who he was. He left after a couple days to catch up with her. I'm not the first she's done this to. I am the only non-consenting to survive that we know of. She tends to kill them. He said I was too valuable to die." Reid explained shyly.

"He will stay here during the day, return to the Center at night until he is completely settled. He has to plateau. I will always be with him. Not at his side but where I can guide. I will not hinder his work. Hotchner is his Alpha, he will be in stringent control. Interference is not acceptable. We have trained him, do not undermine him." Trotter glared at Morgan.

"How long will this go on?" Rossi asked.

"We don’t know. When Reid has plateaued, it will stop. Alpha Hotchner will react accordingly with Reid's behaviour. He knows what to look for. He will be hard because Reid is now as powerful as any Alpha, and he is physically stronger than all of you. You must allow this. What he may see you may not. Reid knows when he needs his Custodian and may just seek him out. There is nowhere he cannot access him. Meetings, anything he is cleared for if he requires his Custodian."

"I expect the rest of you to learn and monitor him when I'm not there. He is not to be anywhere alone. If he needs coffee eyes will be on him. Bathroom, Archives, Library someone is to be with him. If not Trotter one of us. His station is to be respected. Lesser level Vampyres have been moved to other floors to ease his transition. He will meet them in passing, then permanently in a week or two. Reid is a Prime Vampyre. In Vampyric circles he is my equal right now, make no mistake his deferance to me was by choice, I did not overpower him. I was given his submission, and he forced himself to do so. Until he settles he will only gain power. We have no idea where he will plateau or how much. Keep that in mind, if you aren't certain what is bothering you, come to me anyway. Error on the side of caution at all times." Hotch explained. 

"As of right now, he is the sixteenth highest ranking Vampyre in the States, just six months reborn, this is extremely rare, it’s one of the reasons he is having difficulties. I expect this information to be taken seriously. You are not powerful enough alone to take him, his focus is all that will save you. Hotchner and I will need to be there if he stumbles." Trotter continued.

“That’s what you call a Vampyre going feral? A stumble?” Emily sneered.

“No, if he goes feral I call it a disaster. He is more stable than you believe. Hotchner will sense if he is at risk, I will feel it as well. Preventing either of us access to assist him is a serious infraction and the person at fault will face the consequences. Impeding his growth and development will be dealt with harshly Agent Prentiss. He is the physically strongest entity in this room if not the whole building. No matter the rank he is above that.” Trotter railed back.

"Dayum! That's my Bubby! All suited up and bad-ass." Garcia teased. "Why does he still need a babysitter?"

"He is still healing. He is by no stretch immature, this is a personal hurdle. I am required to be with him. When he accepts what happened he will hopefully be better off. He is stubborn."

"You noticed that huh? Why do we need to watch him so close?" Derek asked.

"Red Watch."

"That is?" Garcia watched Reid.

"Technically, I’m on suicide watch." Reid mumbled.

"Spence?" JJ grabbed his hand.

"It's normal for a non-consent at first." Trotter soothed. "He's having trouble accepting."

"I haven’t tried, I swear. I just never wanted to be well, like this. She didn’t offer, she just took. I refused her. I fought her. Before, I never tried to even feed a Vampyre. I thought I couldn’t. I donated, I just was never tempted. In Vegas I was kind of part of a pack, friends of my mom's intent on keeping us together and safe, I joined a pack here. In school when they tested we discovered that I'm allergic to Were bite, to some of the components. It’s why I never ran. I assumed the same for Vampyre venom. The two are so similar. Trust me Anaphylaxis is a strong deterrent."

"It's not an uncommon a belief." Trotter hushed them.

"My body is still rebuilding. It hurts. All the time. That goes away, but for now I can barely stand it. There was no seduction, no connection. When she... It was horrifying. I felt myself die. I never expected to wake up. It took days for my body to move without a constant supply of venom-laced blood. Days to quit screaming. Agony is meaningless. I had to rebuild organ by organ, without enough venom to make it fast. I felt every second, for 14 days. Didn’t regain my mind till last, that’s when the man left. It was hell. I wouldn't wish this on my worse enemy. I became aware alone. All because she couldn’t fucking respect my refusal."

"Draw it back Reid." Hotch breathed rage off the youngling heady and sharp, he wanted that intensity for himself, a deep flush burned on his skin. Garcia reached to soothe him.

"People fear me now, Not the cop is here fear. Terror. I'm still me, but not. I know you mostly understand but, you are still considered alive. I’m not, that scares people. I can hear your heartbeats, smell if you're healthy. I take my pulse to only count ten per minute. I envy the need of the water, food, sleep you take for granted. I won't kill myself, I couldn't do that to my mom, or you, but I am having trouble trying to accept this. I was taken, assaulted, murdered. It's a lot to cope with."

"You will get this Kid, you are stronger than you know." Rossi patted his knee.

"Thanks. I promise I'm trying."

"What's your super power Bubby?" Garcia fidgeted.

"Oh my god, only you. You can sit with me Pen." to the team’s surprise he rose to hold her. Molding himself to her back when she manhandled him there. Just like she did with an upset Hotch and Morgan. The youngling buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the calm she deliberately exuded.

"The Omega is a balm to him. He feels just as compelled to protect her as Hotchner. She needs to comfort him as well. He said she was his. His first acquisition. He should not be building his own Coven yet. He's too young. I told you he was extraordinary. This is one step closer. A clan will calm him."

"What did you gain?" Hotch reminded.

"Speed, strength, reflexes. I can more clearly mind-speak, I can make it one on one now. I apparently ramble there too. Use of my heightened senses came naturally. I hear thoughts, I can feel a lie or the truth, see images if they are projected. I can enthrall, but won’t."

"A walking talking admissible lie detector test. Bonus." Penelope tittered.

“Yes, I’m registered as an expert witness for that now too.” Reid sighed.

"It's a gift, to be able is a blessing. So few are Sighted, Lord Reid. How you use it is the key. It's not to be used for compulsion. She is an abomination and will be harshly dealt with."

"I’m not sorry, I can't yet, I get too angry." Reid hissed.

"We know that. You are better than that Spence." JJ said adamantly.

"As long as you don't cheat at cards have at it Reid." Morgan said, tapping his temple. The others nodded their consent.

"Don't need it for cards." Spencer teased.

"Geek."

"Canine." the whole team laughed at their regular banter.

"How many in this room are yours, Lord Reid?" Trotter asked chuckling with them, pleased to see the boy more relaxed.

"Five, plus my Omega." Spencer stepped back, pulling the woman with him. Running into the guardian vamp.

"No one is against you. Feel them. Be calmed." Trotter rubbed Reid's arms.

"I am not threatened by this Reid. You honour me. To choose from my people. There are many weaker Vampyres in the pack, to have a Prime to guide and protect them is a relief and common, you know that. I am thrilled it would be you, I trust you with them and the pack. To build a coven from them is only going to bring me respect, settle my claim, cement my station." Hotch hoped it may cement more.

"Rossi, JJ, Morgan, Anderson, and Hotch."

"I accept." Aaron touched the back of Reid's neck like he would to comfort a pack member.

Spencer whined, hiding behind Penelope. Trotter pulled his arms releasing Garcia from his grasp, grabbed his wrists, spun him, arms crossed over his chest, holding him tight against his body. Whispering so low none of them could hear. The boy keened. His distress palpable.

"What happened?" Anderson watched the others in the room. They were exceedingly concerned.

"I touched his neck. It should have soothed him." Hotch caught Rossi's eye.

~Smell him.~ the seasoned Alpha thought to him, he knew what that touch had done to the boy..

Aaron raised his brow at Rossi, stepped closer, subtly breathing in. Like in his office only stronger, pungent, intoxicating. He now understood what it was, why the youngling’s arousal felt like a punch in the gut. He could not suppress the deep growl in his chest. The room now focused on him.

~What do you smell that I don't?~ Rossi asked knowingly.

~Mine.~ Hotch shivered.

~How fortuitous.~ Rossi chuckled.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Emily snapped.

"What's going on?" Grant was upset for his friend.

"Living dead boy got wood for his boss." Emily whispered to Grant.

"Prentiss!!" The Alpha turned away from her weak display of contrition.

"Do you understand?" Trotter asked his charge.

"Yes."

"It is a splendid development Lord Reid." Spencer relaxed in Trotter's arms. His friend knew how he felt about the Alpha and knew they had been dating before his abduction.

"What is?" JJ asked.

"The reaction he just had to his Custodian. It is a blessing, to be so bound. A welcome development." Trotter praised, standing protectively along Spencer's back.

"I accept Spencer, um Lord Reid." Anderson tried to smooth over the situation.

"My thanks, I am humbled." Nervously reaching to feel the pulse in his neck, Grant flinched, but smiled.

"Oh hell yeah Pretty Boy." Derek moved closer to allow his friend's touch. It was hot, he could swear it burned.

“Baby Genius.” Garcia pointed to her throat. He touched her, leaned in and scented. She was fragile, precious, attractive. He licked her pulse-point making her giggle. Hotch rumbled a warning. He could claim her, but nothing more. Spencer understood.

"Me Too!" JJ squeaked at the touch.

Rossi didn't react at all.

"Alpha?" Reid called. Trotter nodded.

Aaron came to Reid and moaned at the youngling's touch. Reid gasped, wrapping his whole hand around the Alpha’s strong throat, he studied the man, tried to understand their responses. He needed to ask Trotter why he was so drawn to the man, so deeply affected. Golden eyes stare into him. He let his eyes change. Aaron's hand grabbed his throat tight. It was comforting, instead of a challenge. There was no question who was in charge, but the field just became a hell of a lot more level. He let his boss see his eyes, the sharp fangs, the darkness inside. A test.

"Beautiful." Aaron smiled dimples and all.

"Why not Emily?" Grant quietly asked Derek. The big man shrugged.

"Her prejudice is um...repelling me." Spencer reluctantly stepped away from Aaron.

"I beg your pardon." Prentiss snipped.

"Deny it, but your actions speak louder. I never believed it until I got here today. Your scent says everything. I disgust you. You accepted me only because your Alpha expected it. Only after your pack mates did. Because the Bureau would not tolerate such prejudices from an agent." Reid replied sharply.

"You're wrong." the strain in her voice told them all she was lying.

"You know your teammate would never betray you, you trust me enough from before to work with me. I'll take that. I'll treasure it. But I'm not wrong Emily."

"I meant no offence." she looked at Hotch as she spoke, not Reid.

"Yes you did." Spencer stated, she narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

For the first time in two weeks at work he'd fucked up. He’d had a few instances of growing pains. Temper spikes over an empty coffee pot. Exceedingly obvious physical reaction when the female Vamp in White Collar blatantly offered herself to him. Hotch had had to carry him back to his office, to protect her. She had licked his neck from behind and Spencer reacted badly. The bloody confrontation with Springthorpe who had a desperate need to dick-wave against the youngling, and didn’t measure up. Spencer had put him in the infirmery. Plunging into depression when the team flew out and he had to stay behind.

Spencer sat in the bathroom trying to put the needle on his syringe with his hands shaking so badly.

"What's up nerd?" Wilton elbow-checked him hard knocking the glass bottle into the basin breaking it.

"I forgot to eat. Shit." he did not need Wilton today.

"Your a geen-ee-ous. Pretty bold shooting up in public, bravo twinkle toes. Looks like I’ll be getting a spot in the BAU sooner than predicted."

"You are never going to get on the team. You're not smart enough. Just leave." Spencer warned, eyes swirling. Wilton blanched, Reid hissed his fangs descending, Wilton ran chattering like a squirrel.

"What the hell Wilton?" Morgan snarled when he smashed into him while waiting for Reid to emerge.

"Your pet nerd. Dumb ass forgot to eat, smashed his drugs in the sink. Now he's hissing at people. What the fuck is his malfunction?" apparently Wilton didn’t get the memo.

"Hotch! Reid's in Hypo!" this was what they had worried about. Spencer had a habit of forgetting to eat. He couldn't do that now, it made him dangerous. Once he plateaued that would change, but now it was a risk he could not afford. 

"Where? What happened?" the Alpha ran from his office pulling off his jacket and tie.

"The head. Didn't feed, broke the Serum bottle." Morgan explained. Everyone gathered loosely, ready for the potential show. It was unfortunately common with so many Alpha’s on staff, to have battles and fights.

"JJ human two pouches for now, Garcia 3 hours late."

"45mg." Pen yelled. "I'll get it."

"Go." Morgan started blocking off the hall, while Aaron entered the room and checked on his agent. An inhuman wail made Weres cringe, and humans cover their ears. Hotch flew through the closed door smashing into the drywall making a sizable dent. He stood shook it off and growled, forcing himself to make a half change just to clear the cobwebs.

Seven and a half feet of pitch black, pissed off werewolf charged back into the room. Savage fighting brought security running.

"Stand down. Two Primes you got nothing." Rossi actually smirked.

Reid's body smashed into the same wall, he raged trying to right himself even though he'd already burned what little fuel he had left. Hotch jumped, used his entire body to hold him down.

"Garcia!" he clamped his jaw over the Vampyres' neck, slightly calming him while the woman stabbed Reid in the thigh with the supplement filled needle. People gasped when the normally shy boy cursed and pummeled the wolfman. Hotch yelled just as hotly, keeping the man focused on him. Suddenly Reid groaned, his eyes rolled up in his head, and he went stiff.

Aaron held his shoulders. Convulsions wracked the body in his hands. Penelope cuddled Reid’s head asking him to stop, soothing as best she could. He only suffered like this when he waited too long, his body reacted poorly to the Serum at doses above 30mg. It was similar to an allergy, but his physiology made it an acceptable risk. It was not like it would kill him, and it was the standard prescription for a Youngling.

"Two minutes 8 seconds." Morgan announced alarmed.

"ENOUGH!" Hotch bellowed, still tense from fighting. Reid slowly quieted. The haze cleared from hazel eyes.

"Drink." JJ said, pouring small swallows of blood into his mouth. When Reid figured it out he greedily drank the pouch dry.

"Damn." Spencer curled into his Alpha's body while the cramps took their time to subside. "You smell so good."

"Thank you." Hotch chuckled. "What happened?"

"Wilton is my old Academy bully. I was trying to draw my serum, I was too shaky, asshole deliberately bumped into me knocking the bottle out of my hand, Alpha I swear I'm not a junkie." the hidden meaning cutting into Hotch.

"Hold still." Hotch changed back, shook the remainder of his shirt off, and coughed when he found Reid curled up face buried in his crotch. "My office, twenty minutes."

"Sir." Reid staggered up, and leaned against the wall and Garcia, drinking another pouch while waiting for his knees to work.

"Wilton. My office." Hotchner ordered, stomping up the ramp.

"My toes don’t twinkle." Spencer 'fell' against the bully and menacingly whispered. Letting his fangs drop, to smile at the little fucker.

"Agent Reid, go run a level I want the numbers with you." Hotch called.

"Oops. Sorry I scared you. You may want to shower. I think you've had an accident."

"Reid!" Hotch chastised, still amuzed by Spencer's display. Wilton was an egotistical ass.

"Yes Alpha." ducking into the bathroom, Garcia cackling at what he’d just done, of all people following him into the men’s room.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Explain." tossing the boy a pouch.

"I fed, ate a burger for lunch with Anderson, I should have had enough to go on. I miscalculated."

"PHD in math, try again."

"I drank two pouches upon arrival at seven am. At lunch I had a burger and another pouch, I got caught up in the cases from the last six months. I thought I'd have had enough to go on, I miscalculated. Should not have needed to feed again until 3pm. It won't happen again."

"I want your intake screened tonight. You may need more. At four take your regular dose of Serum. It's not a request. Im calling the Centre. Listen to me, you're not human anymore. Focus Reid, accept it. It's not a bad thing. The sooner you do the better."

"How would you feel?" The boy sniped.

"Furious, violated, depressed. I'm not unsympathetic, I'm realistic. This is your reality now, it's not your ideal but it's what you have. You alright?"

"I think you may have broken my jaw."

"Christ."

"I broke your wrist. Fair’s fair. It's healing."

"It's not broken."

"Yeah okay sure. Um, will that be healed by the run?" snagging a pouch from the fridge.

"Yes. Coming?"

"Yes, I think so. Trotter says to. The Vamps will be restless. I won't be able to claim them all. I won't harm them unless there's just cause, and their status as pack will remain. Some may challenge."

"Do what you must, just honour my station."

"I intended to. Try to remember mine. I feel itchy kneeling down to you. I know you are my Alpha but you have to know I choose it, gave you that power over me, but to them I am as valid as you. I wouldn't ever challenge you Hotch, my submission is a choice, for you only. I can live with it, I'm just more flexible than other Primes."

"How flexible?" Hotch pushed.

"Quite. Punishment?" Reid was testing Aaron's innuendo, feeling the truth of its origins. They'd been growing in frequency and blatancy.

"Imprint Strauss." Hotch taunted.

"After you."

"You have not changed. Thank gods"

"Sure I have, I can bench press your car." Spencer joked.

"Impressive."

"I can now also suck the chrome off the trailer hitch."

"Dear god."

"I can smell that." got him.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Trotter paced past agitated while he read the test results from the Centre labs.

“You took you're Serum before this draw?”

“Yes Duncan no more than fifteen minutes.”

“Did you feed as well?”

“No, I fed before the second draw.” Reid sighed frustrated by repeating the same damn answers.

“How much Serum did you take?”

“30mg. Like always, you can ask as often as you want the answers won’t change.” Spencer growled.

“You're blood count showed negligible rise. Spencer the supplement is not a high enough dose. But if we raise it to the amounts you seem to require you will always have the seizures.” Duncan explained exasperatedly.

“I know that! I take the shit and still require twice the damn blood you said I should need.”

“I’m going to call in Lord Stewart from Prime Shire. You need to be tested. Spencer, it is not a rule you need to drink only X amount of blood, I’ve personally never run into a youngling Vampyre that got no benefit from Serum.” Trotter told his charge.

“I’m consuming a lot, and craving more. I'm feeding four pouches day now, and I'm starving. You said it would settle if I took the shots, that I may be able to survive on the Serum with blood as the supplement. My hunger is just getting worse. Who is Lord Stewart?”

“I said some lower level Vampyres are able to use the Serum as their main food source, you have never been a lower level power. Stewart is an Ancient Proctor in England, he is Shire Scribe, I really think he should test you.” Trotter finally sat.

“For what?”

“You may need to live feed Lord, using pouched blood as your supplements. Serum is doing nothing for you.”

“NO!”

“Yes! Dammit, your squeamishness will be the death of you. I know you're against this but I see no other alternative. For now up the Serum to 50 mg, at the same intervals, anticipate the seizures, feed at the same time no less than two pouches.”

“Fine. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cause you distress my friend.” Spencer knew he was being an ass.

“I know Spencer, you will do well to hear me, I do not harp to hear my own voice.” Trotter smirked.

“I wonder sometimes.”

“Stewart will push, he is not one to play, he can reach you when even Hotch can not.”

“You have a healthy opinion of him.” Reid challenged lightly.

“It is deserved. He will teach you where you have refused all others. Mark me, Spencer, he will gain your compliance.”

“We shall see.”

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

”Is this really the best time for you to be doing this?” Dave asked.

“If I get worse I’ll leave.” Hotch huffed in frustration. He was tense, itchy, horny. He really hated rut. He had forgotten how pervasive it was. He hadn’t experienced one since Jack’s conception, and his subsequent loss of Haley. Even as a Were, Haley was unwilling to mate with him during her bi-yearly heat, conceiving Jack had been difficult because of this, but he was used to it. Starting at 16, he had always spent it in a shelter or locked in the med ward in Quantico, sedated and confined. He was extremely disturbed at it’s reemergence.

“I think you should just quit fucking around and take him.”

“Don’t mince your words, how do you really feel?” Hotch smirked.

Early evening the sun lowering, Quantico Pack milled about the Bureau Run. The FBI had set aside hundreds of acres for their beloved Weres and Otherkin. Like the military a public entity that proudly welcomed the minority groups from its inception. Legal citizenship hadn't made equality law. Time had. Centuries. Sometime before the mass colonization of America.

The pack Alpha was a hard won place. When young academy recruit Hotchner challenged the Enforcer on his first run and won, people watched. When he defended his place against a wizened wolf they whispered. When he challenged the pack second and took his place without bloodshed they hoped. When Vampyres joined them under Hotchner's care, they prayed. Then the old Alpha tried to have him assassinated, he came to the next run different vibrating with power, silent, he ran hard, they followed. When the corrupt Alpha challenged the shiny new BAU member, trying to catch him before the power crested and lost, the pack began to heal. When Graves attacked after he renounced his claim, after his successor graciously let him live, the young Alpha had no choice, Hotchner killed him quickly with mercy then instead of celebration openly grieved they rejoiced. He plateaued that moment. Alpha Prime. The strongest in the original 13 hell farther.

Aaron felt the tension in his pack. After missing the last run because he lacked control, the new Prime Vampyre was suppose to run with them. Weres were glad to see their long missing packmate, Vamps were waiting to see their potential Lord. Knowing the changes were beneficial did not stop nervousness. Knowing it was Reid stopped potential dissension.

~He's here.~ the young runner announced excitedly.

Aaron watched the narrow path from the parking area. Two forms strode confidently into the field. The one in the lead wore slim, tailored black slacks a blinding white button up, three buttons open. He looked thinner, taller. His belt held a sword that bounced as he walked. Reid was stunning, simply elegant. Hotch moaned, much to Rossi's amusement. Reid's hair was tightly bound at his nape. Hotch grinned at his bare feet. The Vampyre exuded raw power.

"Merry Meet Lord Reid. You are welcome here." Aaron made a sweeping motion with his arm.

"Well Met Alpha Hotchner. I am humbled." Spencer stood unflinchingly toe to toe with him.

"What do you seek?"

"I seek you out to create a coven amongst you. To rule at your side, to be as your equal. I seek acceptance."

"What do you offer?"

"To your pack I offer my blade, my protection, my devotion, the fealty of my Coven, my life." for the first time Reid dropped his gaze. "To you Alpha I offer my bare throat."

"How speak you all?" the lengthy silence was deafening.

"Accepted. How may I pay tribute?" Aaron averted his eyes.

"Crimson Crystal." Reid said shyly.

"My blood oath. I offer my strength, my protection, the loyalty of my pack. We will defend you and yours as our own, I offer you my final breath in service."

"Accepted." Reid bow deeply.

In an ancient ceremony, Hotch used his claw to open the vein in Reid’s neck, blood pour into the fragile goblet Trotter held under the wound. Aaron darted in to lick the closing wound. The rich flavour exploded on his tongue, strength, power, Spencer, and More, so much more. He was aching. A low rumble began in his chest. Lord Reid repeated the act on his Alpha. Trotter beamed when his charge stepped back fangs sheathed eyes hazel. Hotchner drank half, Reid consumed the remainder.

The pack exploded in applause. Spencer could now build his coven.

"Brothers and sisters. Let me gaze upon your eyes. I entreat thee. Take knee and join with me. I request thine fealty. To possess thine blood. You may take my all, for I belong to thee." Spencer called out strongly.

Almost every Vampyre scampered forward dropping to one knee heads hanging out of respect. Morgan, JJ, Will, Anderson, Garcia, John, Trotter, and Jack joined them. Other Weres as well Reid knew them and was gobsmacked.

His hand touched his team's heads. As they rose he touched their throats. Aaron's son trembled, a small yip escaped when Reid touched him.

"Rise brave one. I wish to memorize you." Aaron put his hand on his son's back. The child giggled as Spencer lightly tasted the back of his hand. "Look ye here the child is clan. His sorrow is mine. His triumph is mine. His flesh is mine. His blood is mine. As any would wound him you wound me. I shall bleed for him. Be warned those who would dare shall suffer my wrath. Jackson Andrew Hotchner is as my own, son of my heart. Heed me."

"It is written." the Vampyres responded.

~Sooth him Alpha, this was unexpected. He is overwhelmed.~ Trotter instructed. Hotch rested his hand on Reid's neck, working his first two fingers along his vertebrae. Reid shivered, when he replayed what happened he snapped his head to look at Aaron.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I never meant."

"Relax Spencer. I'm pleased. This is an honour. For us both." Aaron knew now Reid was truly his.

"You humble me Alpha Hotchner. I am unworthy." Spencer blushed.

"He smells good Dad." Jack nuzzled Reid's palm.

"Yes he does. Go to Aunt JJ, we need to finish this so we can run."

Reid touched each head some more carefully than others. After ten minutes he returned to the Alpha's side. Trotter opened an ornate metal box.

"Come accept my mark." The group formed a queue in front of their new leader. The first man opened his hand. “I belong to thee. Well met."

"Well met, My Lord Reid." the man kissed his inner wrist and moved off. The ring he was given was slid onto his middle finger.

Four more accepted people then a woman sauntered up. "Your eyes are untrue. I can not abide." Trotter quickly pulled the flabbergasted woman away.

JJ was next. "Sister, you are clan I gladly possess, yet require your promise. Your heart is so pure, I beg thee be only loyal your fealty doest belong to thine Alpha alone."

"I swear."

“William LaMontagne, I pray you join me."

"Merci, Brother."

"Look ye here their child is clan. His sorrow is mine. His triumph is mine. His flesh is mine. His blood is mine. As any would wound him you wound me. I shall bleed for him. Be warned those who would dare, shall suffer my wrath. Henry William LaMontagne is as my own, son of my heart. Heed me."

"It is written."

"Alpha Hotchner. I pray you consider." Reid was suddenly nervous.

"By your leave."

"Hear me. Coven listen and obey. Alpha Hotchner is mine, I require you pay him as much loyalty, honour, and obedience as you would me. I give no quarter. He is My Alpha, I obey only him. He is law. He is my equal in all things. His pack is precious you will remember your place within, fight to your last drop to protect it. If this you can not abide you are hereby banished. By this blade I he elevate. Lord Hotchner.” Spencer presented Aaron with an exquisite sword, the same as the one he wore. The scabbard engraved with a realistic feather quill like the ring on his middle finger, and the Hotchner crest.

"It is written."

"I expect the same from you all. You know our laws. Learn theirs. Alpha Rossi has graciously agreed to stand second to Lord Reid as well. As of tonight we are united."

Both men swelled at their people's cheers. This was beautiful, triumphant, joyous.

"You are arrogant. Overstuffed. Much too young, and inexperienced for your station." the low level Prime who had unofficially elected himself to lead the Vamps before Reid, ground out.

"Your challenge is futile, my station has been written by this coven. Acknowledged by this pack. Felt far and wide."

"I reject you." Bevins spat.

"Choose." Trotter snapped.

"Combat."

"Bevins it's done, think." Hotch warned.

Reid was hyper-focused on Trotter's instructions. The now coven member held his jacket, shirt, and sword.

"Bevins please do not make me do this." Spencer was shaking as he took his place.

"Coward."

"This is not bravery, it's lunacy. I'm unsettled, you assume that means weak."

Bevins charged. Reid unleashed a battle cry worthy of any Viking. The two collided. Bevins pale orange eyes flashing, fangs down. All Reid used was his fists. Aaron worried until the first punch, then he marveled, his agent could fight, devastatingly. He seemed to anticipate each move. Bevins was grossly out manned. Reid punched both arms to the shorter man's chest launching him ten yards back.

"Stop now and all is forgotten." Spencer growled eyes swirling to cobalt ringed maroon.

"Fuck you." Bevins used none of the formality required.

The youngling was offended. On Bevins instantly. Aaron struggled to keep up with them. His subordinate pummeled his opponent. Bevins fell and lay disturbingly still. Spencer stood over him, maroon, blue, and gold eyes swirling, fangs frighteningly long. He roared and people staggered. Aaron felt his fury pulse. Reid was glorious.

"You will leave my lands. All I survey, all I own will despise you. You have 48 hours or I shall come for you. My mercy revoked." Trotter waved Aaron forward. He felt like a peace offering.

"Come allow me to treat your wounds, cool your brow." Aaron recited. He waited long minutes until Reid gathered himself.

"Alpha." Spencer looked devastated. They made it about ten feet, the Vampyre fell to his knees, retching violently. “I wanted to kill him Hotch.”

"It's easy to say it’s instinct or normal, but it shouldn’t be easy. You didn’t kill him, you were merciful and that proves you are worthy. You did well. I know, let it out." Aaron rubbed his back as the youngling sobbed. Hotch struggled not to pull the boy to his body to comfort him.

"Let me serve. You need to settle your pack, prepare for the run, the moon is rising." Trotter suggested, a comforting hand on his back.

"Seriously, What are you to him?" Hotch wondered why the man calmed him as well as Spencer.

"His valet."

"Seems more than that."

"It is. There isn’t a better word for what I am. He will be magnificent. They don’t see what I do. I have waited lifetimes for him. I was groomed for him."

"Merry Meet."

"I thank you. Come my Lord. You will miss the run." Trotter took Reid into the shadows. Aaron joined his people to celebrate the night.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Morgan nipped his heel, and sprinted ahead. Dancing in circles around Garcia earned him a swipe from her snow leopard claws. He turned to find Spencer, the path was clear he figured the boy had chosen to cut through one of the hiking trails to meet them in the Gathering Hall. He was disappointed, for years they'd tried to get the kid to run.

~Come on, my grandmama can run longer than that.~

~Seriously?~ Spencer pulled his tail from behind him.

~Damn Reid, you got sneaky.~

~Faster. Move canine your grandmama would be ashamed.~

~Punk.~ darting into the woods.

~Slowpoke.~ Reid ran at Morgan’s pace backward.

~Not fair!~ Reid turned and was gone laughing joyously.

~Run youngling.~ Aaron pushed to keep up. He was pleased when Reid slowed to his pace. Hotch was going to take his mate. Now.

~This is brilliant.~ feeling Aaron's aroused tension.

~Told you. It's freedom Reid, wild abandon, connection all at once.~

~You are so beautiful like this. Aaron. I wish.~

~Quit wishing. You are stunning.~

~What?~

~I want you. I choose...~

~Don't! I can’t play this any longer Aaron.~ the youngling took off before his suitor could respond. Hotch stopped running distraught.

~Go after him.~ Dave bumped his flank. ~He doesn't believe you mean it.~

~We've been teasing each other for weeks. I’ve been courting him, he knows our ways.~

~A game. You know he has never seen himself a worthy. He has always worked on logic. In his new life the formality and ceremony that he has been structured with is how he has coped. Rigid unforgiving structure. He has had less and less moments of himself lately. His power is staggering to us to see, imagine how it feels. He's going to be that soulless automaton people have teased him about if it continues.~

~I want it to be gentle. He's fragile. I'm too far gone, I shouldn't be here.~

~Emotionally fragile yes, physically no. Your rut or not. Claim him. Follow protocol it's firm ground for him. Prove it's real. You both deserve this.~

~Call them to gather.~ Rossi howled long and high. Many voices echoed his call. Aaron followed with his deep baritone a different song, achingly sweet, a tangible plea, beckoning the sky itself for the one to answer.

Spencer watched the pack gather from the tree line. He was surrounded by the family that accepted him in both forms of himself, still he tried to spot Trotter. He needed to leave. The melancholy song raised gooseflesh along his spine, drew tears to his eyes.

Hotch and Rossi sauntered from the woods. The pack clustered closer no one sure who their Alpha sang for because the one thin soulless response was ignored. The beautiful creature stopped in front of him and stood proud at his feet.

"Hotch?"

~I called for you.~ Aaron lay at Spencer's feet, his muzzle over slender bare feet. Rossi leaned supportively against Reid’s back closing off his chance to escape from Hotch.

~What?~ a slender female pranced to their right. JJ paced nearby, ready to interfere if needed. She knew the depths of his feelings, how long he had wanted his boss.

~It was beautiful. What does it mean?~ Reid breathed.

~The call to my mate, I asked my mate to wed. Announced it to the pack.~

~I can’t sing like that.~

~Say my name. It's music enough.~

~You MEANT it all? Everything?~ Spencer pounded his chest. Aaron hated the anger and fear in his love's face.

~ Yes, My Love it is very real. You are everything I want, you are my mate Spencer. When you project how you think, that I only want you just for your power, or just for sex, how was I to proclaim when you were determined to believe yourself undesirable and unworthy. What should I have said?~

~I...don’t know. I know Were lore and biology inside and out how about the truth.~

~How about you understanding your own biology and lore before I throw mine at you?~

~What?~

~ Tell me, what do you know right this instant? What am I?~

~Beloved.~ Spencer said firmly. Aaron smiled toothily.

"What are you doing?" the nude blonde screeched, a small group of woman soothing her.

~Wooing my mate.~ Reid could almost hear the duh.

"Holly, let's go." Renee pleaded.

~Ohhh watch out Holly strikes again.~ Morgan sat next to Spencer. Taking a relaxed but protective stand by his Alpha’s chosen. Rossi stayed close as well.

~Can I slap her?~

~I’m fine with it.~

~Enabler.~

~Brat. All bullshit aside, you both deserve this. We've got bets you know. Think you were the only one out of the loop. He's been courting you for weeks. ~

~He smells different Dave, it’s distracting me.~

~He's in rut Reid. You smell like that to too Kiddo. His announcements are enough for pack. Your verbal acknowledgement when he asks. If you are ready sex seals the deal. If you surpass all three steps, you are legally married. Nothing changes for gender. You know this. For once Reid don't think, take what you want.~ Rossi nudged.

"No we are not courting, Holly." Aaron sighed, Spencer eyes raked over his body, he smiled at the waves of lust rolling off the youngling. He accepted a towel from a packmate and wrapped it around his nudity.

"You took me to dinner, accepted my invitation to dine with my guardians. You slept in my home." she spit at him.

~It's like General Hospital.~ Garcia huffed, sitting next to Morgan.

"I did yes. Holly, dinner was a disaster. It was awful even before I left, to go to work. While gone you told people I had voiced intent, I met with your brothers to formally decline your over-zealous announcement of courting. I slept in the basement with your brothers, my son, Derek, and Dave two weeks later after receiving a concussion at the Solstice celebration. Literally a puppy pile. You were not there."

"You spent hours with me at Village."

"I went to a club with my team, your being there does not constitute interest on my part. Before you say it yes I danced with you. I also danced with Glory, Leon, Pia, Penelope, Emily, Avery, and Renee. Reid do you feel wooed?"

"Completely wooed." Spencer chuckled. Morgan leaning against his legs shaking with laughter. Rossi sneezed.

"You are Alpha I can help build you a family. Bare you strong pups. There are requirements he will not meet."

"Requirements? Such as?" Reid asked Garcia.

~Um...Purity, submission the only ones I can think of for you Buttercream.~ Garcia mumbled.

"Like purity, purity?” Spencer’s face fell.

~Top or bottom Bubby?~

“Huh? Garrcceeahh” Spencer whined.

~Reeeiiiddd...Okay so have you received?~ another hint thrown at him.

“Are you asking if? So it matters if I’ve been active but not um penetrated.”

~Cha.~ Penelope giggled as her friend got the gist of her queary.

"I'm a virgin." Spencer squeaked. Aaron groaned unashamed of his physical response. He staggered when the young man tipped his head and pulled his waistband just far enough down to expose his hairline. Yep submissive.

"Prove it." Holly spit.

"Oh please rugburn, you first." Morgan fell over making a noise that could be snorting, he never heard the genius say anything like that before.

~Oh my god you said it...outloud….awesome!~ Morgan stumbled over in his hysterics.

"His scent never changed Alpha. His eyes are true." John the FBI AD supplied.

"He's not Were."

"Even I know that doesn't matter. I'm feeling pretty thoroughly courted right now."

"I don't want you Holly. I choose you Spencer Reid."

"I choose you Aaron Hotchner. From the whispers on the wind, the embrace of the sun. From the touch of the earth, and the dream of the moon. I answer their wish I take you Aaron. My body, my heart, my soul I surrender to your care. I pledge my love. My Betrothed, my life, my Beloved." Reid made a sweeping bow, and stood tall and strong eyes flashing daring anyone to confront him.

~Atta boy.~ Rossi chuckled.

"Filthy bloodsucker!" Holly lunged from her friends, and slapped Reid across the face.

"Delusional bitch. That is your one free strike. The next one will be returned. I brook no such disrespect, I am Pack Lord. Whether you wear my mark or not, I am his equal." Reid took an aggressive stance. Rossi and Morgan stood back.

"Just try it. My brother will fuck you up." Holly slapped him again.

“Do no harm Lord Reid, I forbid it.” Hotch warned.

Reid stretched his neck trying to relieve the tension. He flicked her on the nose, amused by her melodramatic wail. "You are cute, but not nearly pretty enough for this diva act. Nor bright enough to see the failure is your own. Might I suggest pulling your head from your ample ass and settling for the average you were given. You might be surprised how rewarding it is."

~Ample ass.~ Garcia joined Derek in his titters.

A large sunburnt man crept nearer. Reid tensed. "I cry your pardon Lord Reid." letting the Vampyre see the Titanium ring on his middle right finger.

"No harm done Brandon. May I recommend a muzzle." Spencer let his stance soften.

"He hit me, and your taking his side." Holly pouted.

"You struck him first, you're damn lucky he didn’t lay you out. I’ve considered it Lord. Hands down he's right. You get your ass back to your kin and shut the hell up." she stomped off like a five year old.

"I'll send her to our parents Alpha. I can not control her any longer. My failure has grieved you and I'm sorry."

"The failure is not yours Brandon. Allow me to help with the arrangements."

"Thank you."

"My Lord." Duncan called.

"Where the hell have you been?" Reid snapped at Trotter.

"Watching. You didn't need me to get engaged. You do now."

~Creepy.~ Penelope mumbled.

"Thank you." Trotter smiled. "Your mate is waiting."

"For what?"

"To consummate your union. You just got married, congratulations."

"I oh shit. What? Now?" Reid squeaked.

~You and your big mouth.~ Morgan teased, herding the pack away to leave the three men behind.

~What do I do?~

~Mate Spencer, by your words you took him as Betrothed. He is compelled to take you. The itch on your skin is Skin-hunger, you are both technically in rut. Unless you reject him, It will be now. You understand the logistics?~ Trotter asked.

~You knew what was happening to me. You knew I was calling to him? You're forcing this on him.~

~ No, he would not respond like this if he was not your true Betrothed. You would not feel the words if it was lust. You both want this. I will be near.~ Reid blushed at the tube placed in his hand.

~ Why is he coming?~ Hotch asked angry.

~To protect you, I'm still not stable. He will be close enough to feel my reactions, to get to you in time, he will see nothing. ~

~I can have Dave take me home. We can do this when you're ready Spencer.~ Hotch stopped walking allowing the man some distance to think about the offer, Reid emitted a high pitched whine and doubled over in pain, like he’d been kicked in the stomach.

~I don’t think that’s a good idea, I think if you left it just may kill me Aaron.~ Spencer hugged himself tightly trying to hide the pain in his frame. Aaron rushed to his distressed mate, rested his hand on the small of the youngling’s back and the man sighed.

~We can go home.~

~Not your way. Just. I was not expecting this. Not even a shrinking violet Aaron, I’m plenty experienced, well mostly. It hurts when you move away. Understanding my biology, I need this. Understanding my heart I want this.~

~Do tell violet.~ Hotch began gently herding his husband away from the clearing.

~I was in college for nine years Hotch. Never bottomed.~

~Follow me to the river. I think it's peaceful there.~

~Lead the way.~ following the now wolf.

~I'll take care of you Baby.~

~I know. The Pack expect us to...well. Baby?~ Spencer chuckled.

~Baby. The word you're looking for is mate. It’s about us not them.~

~I would love to say that that is the word that came first into my head. I would be lying if my first thoughts weren’t crude. I have struggled not to call you that for weeks. I don't know where it came from. It seems perfect. I'm sorry about the wedding thing.~

~I'm not. Look around you.~

~It's beautiful.~ Aaron hugged his mate from behind.

"I've wanted this for so long Spencer. I'm sorry I waited, I'm so sorry it's like this. I will be as gentle as I can. I wanted a seduction." Hotch gently pushed Reid's boxers down to mid-thigh, groaning at the skin to skin contact. "’M sorry Spencer. I need you."

"I'm amazed we are here. Amazed you want me too. I'm not fragile Beloved. I need you just as badly. Never been one for subtlety in the bedroom. I know what I want. For years Aaron. For years I have wanted to feel you." grinding his ass into Aaron's hardness.

"God's Baby. Lay down. Let me see my prize." Hotch paced to restrain himself.

Aaron’s lust filled pheromones envelop him, drown him. Pulling at his own humming body, he was quickly going from nervous to desperate. The large calloused hand fondling him was adding to his need quite nicely as well. His husband ran his sharp teeth on the tender skin behind his ear making him shiver. Spencer spun in Aaron’s arms and kissed him with every ounce of feeling he had.

~I love you too Spencer. Oh god.~ Hotch stumbled when cool slim fingers wrapped around his shaft.

~I’ve always wanted to do this. To hold you in the palm of my hand. To make you hard like this. I have always wondered what you would taste like on my tongue, how you would feel inside me.~

~I can’t wait to hear you. You are sinful my love. I have dreamt of those fingers, doing just that. Almost as much as riding your sweet ass. Pick your bed it’s past time we both found out.~ Sharp claws dug into his flesh as Aaron gave a brutal squeeze.

“You shave a delightfully filthy mouth, oh and that rumble, the hint of accent, tell me everything you want. Tell me everything.”

"Your so beautiful right there my love. I could have never pictured such glory." Aaron struggled to hold back the need.

"You can't see what I see, you are breathtaking Beloved. Take me, god it aches, I need you. Please." Aaron knelt between his legs. Even with the shifted teeth his kiss was tender, tongue sweetly probing his mouth, memorizing everything.

"Shhhh, my love I want you so bad." Aaron groaned running his hands down the hairless chest, lightly defined six-pack abs, tantalizing “V” framing the deliciously groomed thatch of sandy hair, long elegant cock, hairless balls stopping at the tops of surprisingly strong thighs, spreading them even wider.

“Please!” Spencer begged not sure what he was asking for.

“I know Baby, I want to see you while my head is still clear. Come for me. Want to taste you." Aaron licked slowly up the thick vein dipping his pointed tongue into the sensitive slit. His gut clenched the pearl of precome he found there exploding in his mouth, helping to cement his taste to memory. His vision tunneled. Reid bent back gracefully, curved around the form of the stone. Aaron groaned at the boy’s languid stretch. Minding his teeth he took Spencer into his mouth, suckling as he slid down to nuzzle the soft hair on his pubis. Hotch drew in deeply locking Reid's scent into his mind.

"Oh gods." Spencer shot up, hands fisting in short black hair. "Aaron I'm gonna." Hotch hummed around him. "Aaron, fuck! Oh. My. Gods."

The wolf welled with pride, his mate’s hair-trigger release fed the Alpha’s ego. The man watched Spencer writhe, the utter abandon in his cries. The lust in blown pupils. He grabbed himself hard to stave off his end. Licking up the sweaty torso, tasting teasing leaving marks on his way, hoping to see them on the ivory flesh. Hotch smashed their mouths together thrusting against the silky crease of Reid's hip. He kissed his mate hard, working his fingers into the clenched fist for the small tube he needed right now more than air.

Spencer heard the cap click open. Watched Aaron slick himself up. In his own world lost to a primal need, he lined his cock up and firmly pressed against Spencer's virgin entrance. "Let me in." Hotch smirked as the muscle lost the battle to keep him out. He cussed colourfully when he breached the ring, the wolf screaming to just take he pressed in steadily giving his lover no time to adjust.

"AARON!"

“Shhhh, Relax, fuck so tight Spence. Take it Baby. You can do it. There you go." He fought nature so hard, he couldn't not like he craved, not this first time.

"My Alpha...." golden eyes bore into him, the normally unflappable pillar was quaking with the will it took to be gentle, a sorrowful whine flow from his lips he was hanging on by the finest of threads. Hotch held his breath while Reid relaxed around him. Aaron did not need to worry, Spencer could take whatever the man could give.

"Spencer my love please you feel so good. Ready?"

"Yeah. Yes." Mating with an Alpha Werewolf was often violent and savage. The Were had to fight to maintain a hold of the beast during Rut, to stay in control of your faculties during the Primary Coupling was a testament to the Alpha’s power. After that it was no holds barred get the fuck out of their way, see ya in 72 hours! Please bring some salve.

Aaron gasped when the boy pulled them together hard with his legs. He moved with the tugging calves.

“You won't hurt me. I’m for you, all for you, I’m okay Beloved. I love you Aaron.” Spencer babbled.

He nuzzled along the cool flesh basking in the faint scent of Spencer. Cinnamon, Amber, parchment, evening desert breezes, coffee, a sip of treacle sweetness, and in this moment he finally discovered the scent he’d been chasing for the last two and a half months. That hint whispering each and every time they had played their word games. Heat. His lover’s desire smelled of what the words red hot connotated, and fuck if that wasn’t the most intoxicating thing on earth. Spencer gasped sharply and bucked up into him.

“Oh shit!"

"There it is! Like that? Tell me, tell me how you want me." Chocolate swam with gold in intense lust blown eyes.

Spencer panted wheezes and grunts pour from him he growled frustrated at his lack of words.

“Tell me.” Aaron ordered.

“I...oh shit, what do you want me to say?”

“I want you to say out loud what you are screaming in my head Little one. I want the sky to hear you scream for me.”

“Give me a reason.” the Alpha chuckled, determined to do just that.

"Yess! You're cock feels so good. More Aaron, FUCK, right there! Nugh, yes, come on fuck me Alpha please!" Aaron watched his mate’s lithe back arch, his fangs dropped, without need he gulped air, desperate hands clamped onto Hotch’s biceps pushing him away. Terror flashed across those swirling eyes. Spencer screamed when his lover pulled out denying him the culmination he was skirting. Hotch knew his sweet little mate didn’t want to bite him, he feared his primal side still, one hand tight around the young man’s throat the other in the middle of his chest holding him down, allowing the Vampyre to reclaim his control.

“Will your skin hold a claiming bite?"

"I don't." asking Trotter through mind speech.

"Bite deep Beloved, use your fangs."

“We need to move Spencer, It will be better for you. After.”

“After?” Spencer looked at him confused.

“I intend to knot you. When we’re locked Baby. It will be more comfortable.”

“Right sorry, I’m sorry Aaron.”

“Not an issue Baby, I am not afraid Spencer. I trust you even when you don’t. Can that be enough?”

“Yes, more than enough.”

“I really need back inside that sweet body, I have waited for years to feel something around my knot, can I have you Spencer?” Aaron took extreme pleasure in showing his extended claws, the sharpness of his teeth, and in deference to the wolf pushing against his skin, the composure in his moves.

“You’ve never?” sharp nerves wormed their way through his stomach.

“No, a mating specialist helped to conceive Jack. She didn’t want it. Said it was disgusting to be with me during rut. I have spent all of them but that one, locked up. You will be able you're physiology can take it, you can milk me dry Spencer.”

“I’m...Yes.”

Aaron ignored the anxiety rolling off Spencer, manhandling his lover to his belly. Easing back into the boy's tender hole. Aaron snapped his hips, hitting the bruised bundle of nerves on each stroke wanting Reid over-stimulated.

“Now Spencer! Please Baby PLEASE. Oh gods." he pushed himself as deeply as he could his knot swelling, his mate’s sheath spasmed painfully before greedily accepting it, clamped down around him, the wolf growled harshly.

"AARON, IT'S TOO MUCH!" Spencer’s fangs dropped, a burning ignited at the base of his neck, it boiled down his spine gathering momentum, shooting sparks through each nerve it passed. Rolling down curling his toes and rushing back up. Slamming into his groin, to grow and build.

"MINE." His mate savagely sunk his teeth into the juncture between the neck and shoulder, as his pleasure crashed into him.

"YESS!!" Reid came concussively when liquid fire bathed his depths. Feelings coalesced, emotions became tangible, solidified. Aaron curl protectively along his back grinding constantly, lost in his pleasure, stomach jerking at every shot of semen his cock injected into his little mate. The bond twisted, sprung, and snapped into place, settling with a contented hum.

Even with his orgasm past the flames roared into a blaze. Reid felt the conflagration singe every nerve in his body. He was engulfed in white-hot pain. The power made another violent surge and pulsed through the bond. He seemingly Imploded. Aaron cried out painfully and fell limp, dragging them to the ground.

Spencer was back in hell he screamed until his vocal cords bled. The power crested brutally inside his frame a mammoth wave that ricocheted through his bones lashing out to barely be imprisoned in his skin, he struggled to pull it in to absorb. The power pulsed true and bright. Spencer saw Trotter staggering over and gave into the soothing black.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Be calmed Alpha, you are still locked.” Trotter held him firmly in place.

“Let me go.” Hotch growled, instantly on edge, Duncan ignored him.

"Beloved, give me your hand." Spencer said urgently, placing it over his heart. "Feel it, tell me you feel that."

"Yes. Baby it's beating so fast." Aaron's heart leapt.

"It's your rhythm. You did this. As long as we remain connected it will beat. You made my heart beat. You gave me life. I'm alive Aaron." the youngling whispered silently crying.

"It's amazing my love."

“It’s incredible.” Reid gasped happiness bombarding the tether that bind them.

"What happened?" Hotch asked after he’d regained more of his faculties.

"My Lord plateaued. Frighteningly." Trotter tenderly soothed his charge, brushing his hand unashamedly over his bare hip reminding him to lay still, other hand rubbing Aaron’s thigh.

"Meaning?" Hotch moaned as they finally drew apart. He flopped onto his back stretching out his aching muscles. Whatever had happened it had cramped every joint in his body.

"Not yet please not yet." Spencer whispered, feeling his chest slowing.Trotter maintained a calming hand on them both, Aaron intended to ask why he was pleased by the man’s touch.

"Lord, he just became one of the most powerful Vampyres I’ve ever met. Can either of you stand? We need to get back your teammates are impatiently waiting at the top of the ridge. It was difficult to keep them away.

"My pants." Reid stood groaning like he ached as well, waded into the river ducking under to wash away the sticky mess they'd made. Hotch joined in his pelt.

"What's wrong?" Reid called to Morgan.

~All the coven Vamps went down. The non members went painfully. Reid wait.~ Morgan yelled knowing full well he wouldn't.

~Trotter?~ The Alpha questioned as they all rushed back.

"When Lord Reid crested they caught the backlash. I wouldn't be surprised if it was citywide and catastrophic."

Spencer ran touching and soothing his coven, and the distraught Weres. He had a small gaggle of Omegas clinging to him. Hotch, Rossi, and Derek were amused and surprised to see their normally painfully shy friend being so tactile in just a pair of black boxers.

~Derek help JJ calm our young, I'll help Rossi with the Omegas~ the Alpha’s baritone called them and they came running. Garcia stayed plastered to Reid’s side.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Lord Reid." Trotter knelt beside his exhausted charge. "You must feed. It will help your strain.”

"Just give me a damn shot and let me rest a while." Spencer snapped.

"No serum now you will have to be retested Lord. You need to live feed, to hunt."

"What?"

"The deer, it is able to sustain you for now. Drink deep. Your mate is out running now, the bonfire is lit, if you wait much longer I will have to Tranq you both. Go."

~Aaron.~ he followed the bond feeling the joy radiate with his mate. The rush as he stalked his prey.

~Mate.~ Reid pondered the deep monosyllabic response.

~Don’t Kill it, I need to feed.~

~Come.~

~Behind you.~

Downwind, Aaron watched his husband emerge from the treeline, silently he step closer to the eight point buck. The animal sniffed but did not run. He was amazed when long fingers grasped the nearest antler, turning the beast’s head til it fell on its side. Hotch slunk closer. Reid radiated discomfort, tenderly covered the soft eyes, hiding the growth of his fangs from the deer. "Hush now Brother. I will make it quick. I thank you for your sacrifice." Spencer lunged, puncturing the animal high on it’s neck, Aaron smelled the blood. Not once did the creature emit the scent of fear. With a whisper, the youngling punched the deer at the base of the skull, killing it instantly.

His mate growled, biting firmly over his nape. Aaron made Half-change settling over his lover growling. ~Minenowmatemine~ Moving slowly Reid pulled his boxers down to his knees for his mate. Elbows locked around his ribs, in one thrust his lover was buried inside him. He cried out earning a harder bite. Thick warm fur rubbed against his back and thighs. Fast hard snaps drove the Alpha's cock deep. The jaws let go, the proud throat grunting into his ear.

~Nowmatenowmine~

"It’s okay my Love. I’m so close Alpha." clawed hands dug into the ground, punishing thrusts battered into him. He felt the knot swelling before it was inside him. Locking his arms Reid braced himself just as his lover slammed their pelvises together forcing it inside him, and he screamed in pain as much as pleasure. Hotch buried his fangs into his shoulder once again and stilled, whining piteously watching his mate furiously stroke himself, until with a filthy moan he painted the ground with his release. The wolf howled triumphant into the night.

~Hotch?~ the wolf man looked around dazed.

"Are you feeling better Beloved?"

~I've never done that before. Did I hurt you Spencer?~ Reid giggled while a cold snout snuffled over every inch it could reach.

"Perfectly. That was incredible. Trotter is coming. Just sit still."

"He can't touch you." anxiety boiled off his mate.

"Be still Alpha. I am here to care for you both, be calm Alpha. I’m sorry to be so forward but, have you not felt rut before?" Trotter asked, fearlessly

"Not like this. Never spent it with anyone." Aaron said embarrassedly.

"Sir. It's the bond, you're driving each other. Both of you will respond to each other like this. How long is your need?"

"The day before, the full, the next day."

"He will match that. He must feed while you are here."

"I just took him. Mindlessly." Aaron said pained.

“I could have stopped you Aaron. I didn’t want to." Spencer sat unashamed in his husband’s lap, firmly running his hands along Aaron’s thighs trying to calm him.

"This bond is different than what you had with your wife. This is a Soulbond. Between Vampyre and Weres it is intense his need is yours and vice versa. I am thrilled for My Lord to have found his eternal so young. It is written by the Fates, destiny. A bond Immortal."

"Weres are not immortal." Reid said.

"He is gifted. As you live so shall he. I’m going to set up the Centre for your return. I recommend you stay out here. It will afford you both the space and privacy you desire."

"I hate camping." Reid huffed.

"Not going to have time for camping. Leave Trotter, take the meat with you." Aaron nuzzled the faint bite on his shoulder.

"Again?" the low warning growl made him laugh.

"I'm going to fuck you all weekend long."

"Oh gods."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

~Aaron.~

~Gathering hall. They are going to Tranq him if you want to wait.~

~Why? What are you doing?~

~Negotiating with a half starved, confused genius, Vampyre.~

~Okay. Not what I pictured. What happened?~ Rossi walked into the area watching the shooters wait for a clear shot. Reid sat crouched behind the Alpha distress pouring off of him. The capture squad yelled at the older profiler to keep him back. Stunned to silence when he took Aaron's bicep pulling him up.

~He got agitated when a hunt failed. I offered but he said he couldn't.~ Rossi supported the exhausted Unit Chief he needed sleep, fluids, and a bushel of pain relievers. He’d get him to the medics after Spencer was subdued.

~He's mine.~ Reid hissed holding the man's ankle.

~I know. How do you feel kiddo?~

~They want to take him.~ Rossi’s heart skipped at the fear leaking from his adopted pup.

~Your arm is bleeding, apply pressure. How do you feel?~ putting Hotch behind him as the boy did as he was told. Much to Aaron’s vindication. In five minutes Rossi had achieved what he had been telling the Unit to allow himself to do. ~Let them put you under Reid you will feel better.~

~I don’t want to get shot. They want to shoot me Dave. can you fix it? I would never hurt him. Would I? Come back it hurts when you're gone.~ Spencer weakly swiped at his husband's leg.

Air rifles thumped three darts struck in Reid's chest one in his back. The Vampyre lunged suddenly furious, forward three more thumps struck the boy driving him back a step, before he could locate a target. He tried to reach his Packmates on instinct. A high crack sounded, blood blossomed below his diaphragm. He stare betrayed at his now frantic mate.

"They shot me." Trotter scooped Hotch up and away easily, a new Vamp he didn’t recognise caught Reid before he hit the ground.

“HE WAS JUST CONFUSED!” Aaron bellowed impotently, to weakened to fight off the Vampyre restraining him.

"I want his head on a plate!" the new comer spat. For the wounds location Aaron was amazed Reid was so active.

"I'll take care of it." Rossi marched toward where the sniper stood.

"Get him on the chopper. Its silver for fuck’s sake, he can't heal around it. Move. The wound is not fatal Alpha Hotchner. I am Lord Stewart, Scribe of the English shires. I came to teach and test your mate. Did he feed from you?"

"No. I gave consent, when the cramps started but he said he couldn't. Said he was too hungry."

"Are you well? Is your need past?"

"Yes." hissing at the sting of a needle in the back of his hand.

"I know how you wish it but you can not go with him. I will personally keep you apprised of his condition. He will be fine."

"Right." Aaron snapped.

"I have a Prime that is well over twice my strength to train. I must be cruel or he could be lost. I’m not about to let him fall due to you're possessive nature. Alpha, I don’t think you understand. He is a terrifying power, he is mythic. A Fresh Born Prince."

"My god you're kidding?” Aaron gasped looking to Rossi, who was also startled and proud.

“No he radiates. It’s nearly tangible and it is unchecked because he refuses to accept and behave as what he is.”

“If there is anything we can do.” Dave offered, answering for the flabbergasted and worried Unit Chief.

"You will feel this." Stewart told Aaron pointedly.

"I can handle it." Aaron rumbled.

"I expect nothing less from you Sir. Trotter has told me much. To have won his affection is enough for the Council. As soon as he is stable I will contact you. I must go to him. Well met."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

~Be still youngling. You are safe. I am Lord Stewart, you may call me William.~

~You may call me Lord Reid.~

"Oh you are going to be fun. I brought you a new serum to try. We are hoping you can still gain something from the injections, though somehow I doubt it. Your physicians should have tried this. Burns like hell but should stop the convulsions. Here, in the neck. We will do a draw to test if you get any benefit from this, other than a sugar rush."

"Oh shit ow."

"Warned you. You will feed from me if you want to feel better, but this will help some." tossing one pouch on his chest.

"No I won’t. I drink more than this."

"I know, you will not get enough from pouches any longer. You need fresh blood. You plateaued much higher than expected."

"Where is Trotter?"

"With your mate. He is watching him for us. You should feed then rest youngling. Quit ignoring me Doctor Reid."

"No.”

“Talk to me. Explain you're reluctance.”

“I won’t…”

“Tell me.”

Spencer breathed in deep determined to keep his silence. Stewart, rubbed his hand across his nape, concern and support radiating toward the youngling. He went to tell the man to fuck off, but everything he had held inside blasted out of him in a torrent of anger and fear. Stewart listened without an ounce of judgement or pity.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

Spencer paced nervously, but unable to stray far from his teacher. Feeling prickly, and aimless.

"Today’s lesson. Feeding your own kind." William stepped into his path catching him in gently strong arms.

"I can’t do this."

"We’ve discussed this ad nauseum. Yes you can youngling." Stewart moved closer. "Calm yourself. Just feel me."

When his charged quit shaking, Stewart rest his lips against Spencer's pulse, making the boy jump. "I need your permission, be calmed. Ninety percent of your trouble is you're stubborn refusal to embrace what you have become. I promise you this will help. Your body is willing, it is made to sustain your own kind. When I am near the discomfort lessens, it’s not hunger right?"

“No, it’ different. My skin is tight. I want to protect you.”

“You are feeling my need, look into the sensation, your body is trying to get you to help me. You know I need sustenance, instinct knows you are stronger, you can take care of me. Listen.”

"It hurts."

"No it doesn't. Hear me this time. You're intent is everything. If you want it to hurt it will, if you want them to feel terror that’s what you get. Most people find ultimate pleasure in sex, that bred a stereotype, but it is in our favour. The hormones released during that most beautiful of acts are activated and the donor feels as a worshipped lover. Seduction is in your genes, but not you're only option. You can make them feel well rested, energized, or ready for a restorative sleep.” William waited for Spencer’s shields to weaken.

“I’m not familiar with seduction. How do I ignite in a stranger what I don’t comprehend?”

“But you are a brilliant profiler. Follow their lead, it takes seconds to know what they want for your encounter, or you could simply ask. You're response is natural, ingrained, part of your gifts, I have spent days telling you this. If you would just loosen that vice-like grip you have on yourself, you might actually grow the fuck up.” Stewart snapped frustrated.

“I never wanted any of this.” Reid sighed.

"I know. I promise if you set yourself free your body will give you what you need. Let me support you. Let me balance you, let go and enjoy what you have become, it will help. I swear it." William licked his throat, the boy arched, shivered.

"I...dammit."

"Please, let me help you Spencer. Now, just relax. Rest your head on my shoulder.”

~I...I consent.~

William tipped his head, pulled him to his chest grabbed his belt and his jaw. Holding his head on his shoulder putting the taller man where he needed him. Almost the instant Reid loosen in his grasp Stewart bit.

"Oh god." for a second the slight burn made him reconsider, but a warm calm washed through him. He could feel the light sucking, the man swallow. William was silent, just a calming weightlessness against him.

~Well done. I've got you My gentle Lord.~

Spencer simply let go, a relieved, immensely pleasant warmth settled inside him. Contentment surged, wrapped around him heavy and ripe. It was his own and it felt so good.

~You are a wonder. In 900 years Lord Reid you are by and large the most impressive young man I have had the pleasure to meet.~

"Thank you?"

"Are you okay? Did I harm you?"

"No, you didn’t. I’m confused, embarrassed but um better."

"You are surprised. This made you feel stronger.”

“I did nothing, it just happened.”

“Instinct. Never ignore your instincts, if you learn nothing else learn that."

"I am listening."

"You still despise me?"

"Completely." Stewart grinned at his lie, but let him have it.

"How is your pain?"

"Just an ache." Spencer said tiredly.

"Rest for a awhile."

"I will."

"When the iron leaves your bones I will leave you to your thoughts." Stewart massaged his temples stopping his whirling thoughts.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

Aaron looked the cookie cutter family home and sighed. This was a confusing case, and the local unstructured Pack was making it harder. Missing his mate was not helping at all, they called it the honeymoon phase for a reason, he was short tempered at their separation. Anderson looked at him from the corner of his eye waiting for him to make the first move. He left the vehicle and strode up the walk. He rang the bell and nearly flinched when the door opened before his hand dropped.

"Mr Fredericks? I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Grant Anderson, we were hoping to ask you some questions about Trevor."

"Of course. Um are either of you Weres, Otherkin?"

"I'm am Alpha Prime Quantico Pack, Council Regent."

“Human Sir.”Grant smiled.

"My wife is a Delta, our youngest Travis is, he's rebelling right now. Confrontational. Um, a pack Alpha is here trying to help."

"Species?"

"Timberwolf."

"I as well, we can handle it." stepping into their living room the boy's scent slapped into him followed by the Alpha the parents scents were unidentifiable.

"How old is the boy?" Aaron snapped.

"Ten." Mrs. Fredericks answered mousily baring her midriff.

"And you are?" the rotund leader snapped.

"Alpha or Agent. Why is the boy marking his mother?"

"He is emerging, so young he needs a focus."

"So young? It’s textbook. He needs to be collared. Go shower you will feel better." Hotch ordered the overwhelmed and frustrated woman.

"SIT." her husband took a step toward the bossy Alpha, who growled at him.

"You are causing this chaos moron. You've marked this as your territory it is not. The human is well within his rights to protect his kin." Aaron grabbed the human’s shoulder.

"Hotch?" Grant got the angry Alpha’s attention.

"Grant call Rex he needs to fix this. Robert take her to get showered. You will explain this shit to me." Hotch snapped at the other Alpha in the room.

"I never said you could enter my territory pup." the Alpha tried to press him back.

"You need to reevaluate your stance whelp. Alpha Rex welcomed me, us. You do not want to test me." Hotch growled back.

A young boy ran into the house, saw the two men posturing, and leaped on Hotch from the sofa. He bit his arm, Hotch roared and the child hit the floor.

"ENOUGH!! YOU WILL STAY RIGHT THERE. DO NOT SPEAK." Hotch rubbed his wrist making his pheromones stronger for the child. Still ready for the Alpha in front of him to decide.

"Rex said he can be here in fifteen minutes. He says you can temper the situation." Grant said relieved.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN." the furious Alpha sat like a stone.

"Garden hose?" Hotch lifted the child like a sack of potatoes. "Bring me your body wash and dry things for the boy." Robert nodded to the Prime.

"You stink. Travis show me your fangs." Hotch pulled off his tie shirt and jacket. The boy slipped off his shirt getting on his hands and knees, slow and methodically a small pup sat timidly before him. His eyes opened incredibly wide when Hotch changed half-way.

~Wow.~

"He marked you with urine. That is disrespectful and demeaning. You are a strong young Delta. A boy yet, you have no place marking your mother. Explain this to me." Hotch turned the hose on the boy carefully wetting his coat.

~He said I was a man. Told me to take over the house with him. To save my parents from Trevor.~

"Is it common for one so young to assume his parents are so incapable of protecting their young?" Hotch asked the Alpha sneaking up on him.

"If they had not been so soft Trevor wouldn't be like this."

"Belly up. May I Ma'am?" Hotch scrubbed soap into the soft fur on the pup’s chest.

"I trust you Alpha." impressed that the man would ask her.

"I'm going to wash your haunches if you are comfortable young one." chuckling when the pup covered his nethers with his tail. "You smell like a weak Alpha's pee. Blechy." Hotch whispered sticking his tongue out. Anderson chuckled at the way his tongue fell along his fangs. He wished he had video for Garcia.

~Ewwwwww. Okay.~ Hotch hurried with his task then ran up the spindly legs tickling the soft pads.

"Now a rinse and I'll sniff." the boy rolled and lifted like he was used to this. Hotch buried his snout in the fur, sniffing dramatically. "There you are. You smell like you now. Much better." changing into his wolf to let the boy play and relax with him.

~You are really big. You smell like leaves.~ his mom snagged him vigorously drying him off and dressing him.

~Better than pee.~ Aaron said teasingly.

~Yeah. Trevor hated to smell like himself. I don't like how he smells now.~the boy stood in Deadpool pajama pants and scrubbed body wash into his dry flank. Much to Anderson's amusement. ~Belly up.~

~Um. Travis, I really should get.~ the child pushed him over, scrubbing all over his belly, much to his embarrassment Grant chuckled. ~Okay. How does Trevor smell?~

"Like Cilla but dirty."

~Damp, it stings your snout?~ spreading his toes as the boy tried to tickle his paws. Turnabout was fair play.

“Yeah. It's gross. He's an Omega. I like how he smells, it's warm like cookies in the oven. Rinse” Grant dumped a bucket over him trying to help, the boy laughed, he squealed when the black wolf shook the excess water from his fur drenching Anderson’s pant legs.

"Cilla is an adult married Alpha wolf. She has no business hanging around young Omegas intimately." Alpha Rex said from behind him. Hotch nodded his head slightly.

"Her name was mentioned in connection with the other missing youths." Grant read from his tablet.

~You know her mate?~ Hotch asked.

"Yes. Raymond Greer. An Omega cougar."

~Any reason to suspect his involvement?~ Hotch shook out his fur again.

"No, damn fine man. Timid, caring, hardworking." Rex answered.

"Yes. He's weak, feeble, and soft." the old Alpha grunted.

"Does Paul here ever stink Travis?" Rex asked the boy.

~Yeah. Like Aurora and Cilla and Tegan and Margo and pee.~

~Aurora? Teagan? Margo?~

"Teagan is a groupie. Aurora is a call girl. Margo, is his mate. Human."

~We should speak to her.~

"I'll bring her to you at the station. She has seven kids not a calm environment for this. Her husband will wait for me at the Reserve. I'll get my mate to watch the pups." Rex shifted his body aggressively toward Paul, and the man shut up.

~Thank you Alpha.~Hotch appreciated the subtly strong move.

"My pleasure. I'd love to hear the tale of Paul's antics today, could I ride with you?"

"Sure." Anderson gathered Hotch's clothes. Aaron loped beside them still wet but smelling manly. It was horrid.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Kathy Bradbury 31, Beta Fox. Cause of death suffocation."

"Time of death?"

"Around three or four am. She was still warm to the touch when patrol found her." Morgan answered sadly.

"No signs of the Unsub?"

"Not even tracks."

"I want Trevor Fredericks and the others brought in here today. No excuses. Call Alpha Rex we are crashing the reserve." Hotch slammed his hand on the table.

"He's got brass balls." Garcia’s local tech liaison Deputy Sims murmured.

"Yep. Wait till he gets all furry, that'll make your tushie pucker." Garcia whispered.

"I'm disturbed by that analogy."

"His mate is an Alpha Prime Vampyre, that submits to him."

"Oh man. That has Pucker factor."

"I told ya." Penelope nodded.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

"Trevor you understand you are an accessory to these murders." Emily asked kindly.

"I've been on the reserve. I ain't been near the park. You got shit lady."

"SIT DOWN. APOLOGIZE NOW!!" Morgan yelled.

"Nice try big man." the boy shook like a leaf.

"How'd you like to meet my Alpha?" Emily asked calmly.

"Ohhh scary." Trevor swallowed dryly.

"You have no idea." Emily smirked.

"I'll take over." Aaron said softly.

"Good luck man. He's a belligerent, mouthy little sociopath."

“Typical teenager. Not a problem."

"This is Dr Teague. She is going to take a blood sample put out your arm." the boy obeyed.

"So are you hungry thirsty? Can I get you anything?" he nodded at the doctor who then left. “Sit on your hands.“

"I don't need your handouts pig."

"Okay. Mind if I smoke? Give me your left shoe."

"Knock yourself out." Trevor shot Hotch a dirty look when he took the crumpled pack of cigarettes from his own pocket.

"Have a light? No I'll get one. Right shoe please."

"Sheriff do you have a match? Bark like a Pomeranian." the Sheriff blurted out a laugh when Trevor began repeating a prissy arf.

"Having fun?"

"No. Arf, arf, arf."

"So Cilla is your Alpha?" Hotch asked absently.

"I'm not controlled by any Alpha. I don't need one. Arf, arf, arf."

"So much empty bravado. I think you need an Alpha to kick your ass back to your parents house."

"Good luck Arf."

"Don’t need luck whelp. Can you hear that? Hands asleep? Feet cold yet? Craving a smoke?"

"Arf. Yes. Arf, arf, arf. You are weak, letting an Alpha pull you around on a leash."

"Trevor, I beg to differ. I think those agents’ Alpha must be a hell of a lucky man to have earned their respect. Know what? I think he'd make you give him your shoes, sit on your hands, smoke your sticks, and bark like a bitch." Hotch slammed the trainers on the metal table, startling the teen to see what he was doing.

"Fuck me." the boy looked at his feet.

"Now. Shall we see what you'll do for my Voice whelp?"

"You can't use your Voice in here, it's against the law." the teen whimpered.

"You are correct." Hotch rubbed his wrist, the pheromones visibly calming the boy.

"Why are you threatening me then?"

"I’m proving a point. You're intelligent enough to know your rights, strong enough to stand up for yourself. Yet you so desperately want an Alpha's presence. It’s not weakness son, it’s biology. Being Omega is not a negative thing. It’s not shameful. The stations in a pack are not there to make each other feel oppressed or superior, it’s so together we can make each other stronger, better, safer. You don’t need me per say you need pack for stability. Being an Omega is not a sentence, you are a valuable member of the whole, without you and others like you we would never have a complete family. Your station does not dictate how you live, there are no limits set upon you because of that integral and distinctive part of you. My need to protect and defend you is greater than yours is to follow. Without you I am weak.”

“I want to be a Marine.” Trevor mumbled.

“A noble goal, and one you will have no trouble accomplishing. You will make a fine soldier, hell if you want an officer. Trevor do you notice how relaxed you feel?”

“Yeah, I feel better.”

“Son, you've buried your feet up my pant leg. No relax it’s okay, it's not weakness, it's comforting, supportive. If it makes you calm you can touch me. It pleases me you are comfortable with me, that you are seeking my care."

"I didn't go with her for this. At first it was I was having fun. The lack of rules, the sex and it wasn’t hurting anyone. She kept getting weirder, pulling in more and more Omegas and it got so Manson-y. I can’t say anything they are my friends. I don't think it's true."

"Why is Cilla killing these people?"

"She will kill me."

"I don't think so pup. I'll protect you. Lay your head on the table. Better?" Hotch scraped his nails over the boys nape. "Listen. You saw a small contingent my pack. Do you think they are weak? I can't fathom the depths of their strength. This job tears at every fibre, every corner till your laid bare. I have cried for them, with them. I am honoured they feel that I am enough. My gods they follow me into hell daily. I don't know how I got so blessed. No one thinks they are less for granting me the privilege to lead them. The Omega on my team is a tech wizard and scary as hell. I've bowed to her. I have deferred to her. Proudly. Understand?"

"Yeah. She's building an Omega, I guess army. The Betas are. I never fought. I left before she made me do anything, I left, but I hid." Trevor looked so torn.

"Which tells me you are brave and unwilling to go against your moral code. You hid because she threatened to do harm to those that oppose her. You may have done some stupid stuff but nothing unredeemable. I am very proud of your decision to stop following her lead. Tell me, what are the victims pup?"

"Training."

"Well done. Good job. No more steroids boy, you are strong enough without them." Hotch patted the boy’s shoulder, and waved in his team.

"Yes Alpha." Trevor beamed at the man.

"Now let's protect you a bit huh?" Hotch smiled when Morgan and Emily came back in to help them. They sat close and touched Trevor warmly, and Hotch saw him settle into their care. He sat straighter bolstered by pack.

"Okay." Trevor huddled in listening raptly as they talked him through their thoughts, he giggled at Hotch’s plan.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

"Watch their faces it's gonna be stellar." Emily nearly swallowed her tongue when her boss said that.

"Sweet." The boy was tickled with the Alpha.

Hotch led the boy to the holding cell, his companions sneered. Watching the kid for signs of betrayal. Aaron grabbed the boys belt and lifted.

"SIT DOWN! YOU WILL STAY SILENT. ONE PEEP AND I WILL BE BACK. YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW WHELP."

"No I won't." shaky but outloud.

Hotch led Trevor to the corner bench. Sat him down and removed his cuffs. Trevor punched at the older man. The two others gasped. He tried not to smile at the Alpha looking at him so proudly.

"Let's go." Hotch pointed at Deanna, watched the kid fall off the bench, smelled urine. Trevor laughed hard. Aaron had to leave the cell to not give away the game.

"The boy said they are staying at Shelly's" Aaron stretched full of excessive tension for no reason.

"That's an old abandoned motel off the strip. Been empty for maybe five years."

"We need the blueprints. Garcia I need these kids parents here before nine."

"On it my Hotchness."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Relax, I consent okay? Talk to me. Take your time."

"Kay. I'm agitated, maybe we should wait." Spencer ran his fingers through his hair.

"You’ve accepted so much, why is today any different than yesterday? Quit trying to weasel out. Right now what are you thinking?"

"I’m Hungry. You smell good. I'm not thinking, that alone should concern you. Worried about Aaron and my team. I don’t like how much I like the feeling from this.” William wanted Seduction, and he was not shy.

"Reid, you are not being untrue to your vow. It’s not sex, its sexual, erotic, it feels amazing. The orgasm is the reason some are paid donors.”

“Not just that and you know it.”

“Embracing the rage is your lock on control. You are not prone to violence so much as it’s a product of your biology. This plateau has not changed who you are as a man, just your power level. Yes you are more primal, a warrior, and yes you enjoy the feeling of power, that is understandable, the surge is delicious but savagery is not your first response. When we train you first go for your intelligence, and that is inherently Spencer. You control your temper it does not control you. This is why you are locked in here. You're fear is controlling you and it is why you are dangerous. This is the only reason why you are still unstable. You will settle when you accept this.” Stewart explained again.

"Fine. Right."

"I do not believe you."

"You are smarter than you look. All right." Spencer said sadly, psyching himself up.

"You said you were thinking of your team, they have taught you nothing?”

“They teach me something new everyday.”

“Consider their lessons here. Lesson five, Acceptance.”

“I hate you.” Shyly he approached, Stewart stood relaxed in the youngling’s hug. Spencer nuzzled his mentor’s neck.The man held him by his ponytail, keeping his nose to his throat. Whispered praise and encouragement into his head. Reid closed his eyes, imagined the smell of his Beloved, drug his fangs along the skin. Stewart chuckled.

~So gentle.~ Spencer imagined the whisper of callused fingers up his spine. He set his jaw snapped down and punctured the tender flesh. Stewart moaned. Blood filled his mouth. Overwhelmed he pulled William close and drank. His body responded he felt the power leaching from himself and pushed into it as he was taught. Stewart pressed into his body. Spencer groaned the blood so rich he felt satiated and finally like his belly was full. It was heady, he slammed them into the wall, pressing his thigh against Stewart’s hardness.

~There you go! Slower, draw clean, steady.~

~Faster, come on.~

~It's good. Keep it up. Let it happen.~

~Oh god.~

~Give in my Prince. Please, let go.~

~Now William, come for me, now!~ Spencer's body tensed, his cock jerked ejaculating dry.

~Fuck! That's it.~ Stewart came hard, wetting his thigh.

"Stop now."

~Damn.~ Reid pushed back hard enough to fall onto the bed panting, eyes swirling, fangs still down.

"Want more?" William tested.

~Yes.~ Spencer purred, the sharpened pieces snapped into place.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

The team sat in the SWAT cube van going over their plan. Hotch gasped holding his breath hoping nobody heard. He was instantly hard, close.

"Alpha?" Garcia called over the coms.

"Aaron? Whats wrong?" Rossi gripped his knee. Watched his friends eyes pulse gold.

"Spencer, all his shields dropped.” ~I think he’s feeding.~ he looked at his friend in shock. Dave gripped his hands tight, grounding him.

~Breathe Fearless...He can’t control it yet. Is this the first time he has taken a living donor?~

~Yes! Dave they warned me, but I can’t~

"Clear out." Dave ordered, pleased when no one argued.

"I'm sorry." he leaned back spreading his legs to release the pressure.

"It's fine, I understand. I'll leave if you need, I’m not ashamed. Breathe Aaron."

"Please just go." Rossi rushed out slamming the doors. "Oh god." Hotch pulled down his zip, fishing himself out squeezing hard trying to dissipate the weight gathered. His com clicked off.

"It's okay. Just give him a minute." Rossi told Dickenson.

~FUCK!~ his spine bowed, head crashed into the side of the truck. He came hard as Spencer's orgasm echoed through him.

~Aaron? Oh god I'm sorry!~ feeling the dissipating rush from his husband’s climax.

~Dave protected my dignity. We are minutes from the raid. Do not do that again huh?~ he chuckled.

~I’ll wait.~ humour trickled down the link.

~Is that wise?~

~Yes. I'm locking down, you don’t need my stress on top of your own.~

~I am proud of you Baby. Call at midnight.~

~I will. I love you.~

~Love you too.~

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Shirtless, feet bare Hotch crept into the past.

The sad little motel sat far back from the road. Large weeds worked to reclaim the parking lot. Spindly trees pushed the thin asphalt up into makeshift pyramids.

The slanted roof was sagging in places tar paper waving in welcome. The tired yellow lights buzzed like swarms of angry wasps trying in vane to chase the gloom from the office area. Heavy geometric patterns on nicotine stained drapes spoke of forget. Dark wood wainscoting cried out it’s peeling varnish to the goldenrod, rust, avocado, and cream carpets threadbare and flat. Lonely heavy tile, echoed the clack of hurried heels applauding the return of guests, no matter the reason. Wallpaper hug in curls embarrassedly hiding graffiti from these hallowed visitors.

Mold and mildew wafted away from the end of the hall, underneath the acrid burn of chlorine. A female using her Voice made eerie and ghostly by the empty pool chilled Aaron's spine. He listened to her poisoning the air with hate in a place as dead as her goals. Rossi lead the charge. His job, secure the Omegas. His own secure the Alpha.

Morgan counted to three and kicked down the door ducking left for Aaron to enter.

"FBI. FLAT ON THE GROUND. NOW!!" Dave bellowed. The sound of bodies falling bounced around the glass and tile.

"CILLA ON YOUR KNEES!" Aaron tracked her. She was tempted to comply. "NOW CILLA! ON! YOUR! KNEES! HANDS CLASPED BEHIND YOUR HEAD!!

"Big bad Prime can't control the girl? Make your cock hurt?" she backed toward the service door.

"Weak little Alpha got a touch of penis envy?" ~I've got her do not shoot.~

"Fuck you!" madness poured from her.

"You don't measure up mutt." Handing Morgan his Glock.

"Gonna hit me big man?" flinching at the Velcro from his vest.

"No. Just ready for your stupidity to shine. Jump froggy."

She made her change a small rangy grey wolf lunged biting out at him. Hotch easily avoided her. He rushed his half-change for the sheer impact. "Boo."

She whimpered at the enormous unimpressed wolfman. She ran down the service hall expecting to emerge in the parking lot.

"Jesus Christ, he's huge. I want my mommy." one of the LEOs mumbled stunned.

Aaron jumped out the glass wall, took the few steps to the door and gave three feet clearance. The door banged open. Aaron roared Cilla stumbled back landing on her butt. He picked her up by her scruff. Howling in triumph inches from her cowering muzzle.

~Take her separately no contact with the others. I want Trevor placed with the Centre until he is treated for the drugs and given therapy. He must not be anywhere near these people. If possible if his family has kin else where tell them to leave."

"Change back big guy." JJ said holding out his robe.

"Can't yet." Hotch showed JJ his belly glass bits stuck out of his fur, one quite large and deep in his pectoral muscle.

"Medic!"

"Who?" the young man ran to her.

"Him." The feisty blonde pointed.

"Damn. Okay. Whoa Earl, we need a bigger bus Dude."

"I can sit." Aaron proved his point.

"Protocol states. You need ID." the younger man Troy shrugged.

~I need someone to grab my ID~ Aaron sighed.

Hotch bent to let Emily buckle the leather collar around his neck, the memory stick with all of his medical information clanked against the badge on the loop. "Are you chipped?"

"I'm a man, not a dog." the older man snorted, set a pair of nylon cuffs on the cot next to him. Aaron glanced at the younger man warningly.

"State law." the younger man, a feline Were by scent, stated sheepishly.

"Does not apply to me. Which one of you is going to try putting those on me?" he was already agitated he did not need this shit.

"It's required." Earl says like that's all his patient needed to hear.

"I'm exempt. Look it up. Does the hospital know your anti-fur? "

"Anti-fur? What?" Troy asked genuinely upset.

"The tattoo on his wrist, it's prison ink, symbol of human supremacy. I do believe I will refuse any injections from you Earl." Hotch glared at the man daring him.

"You called for assistance you take what I give." the older medic snarled screwing a needle onto a large syringe.

"Try me." his chest vibrating. ~David. I'm about ten seconds.~

"Sheriff? You are needed at the ambulance. Ten seconds ago." Dave rushed the man to the ambulance.

"I can go to a public airport like this and get less shit." Hotch told Troy who was frantically reminding his elder of patient rights. Hotch was pressed into the corner to avoid the older man touching him.

"What the hell Earl?" Dickinson yelled.

"I've got rules." He reached for Aaron’s foot.

"He’s a Federal agent dumb ass law enforcement, not the perp. The rules are different for him and you know it." the sheriff yelled.

"He's a Were the law states if he becomes combative you will assist us by Tranqing him."

"He's not combative. Tense and pissed but well controlled." Troy said to the sheriff.

"Earl be reasonable. He's a cop, would you tie Clifton or Harris down?"

"If they weren’t human yes. All the breed has to do is change." Troy flinched at the derogatory term.

"If I change, I'll be worse off. I'm only upright because I'm like this." Hotch explained to the sheriff.

"Come ride with us Alpha, you can drool out the window." a Were firefighter beckoned.

"Darryl for fucks sake." the sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Apparently, I'm gonna ride in the big red truck and salivate." Aaron told Rossi, he limped to the the fire engine at their point sat in the jumpseat.

"Hang on big guy. I get to run lights, drive way too fast." Darryl said flippantly.

"Can I run the siren?" a blonde asked from the passenger seat.

"Party hardy guys." their chief said taking the seat across from their passenger. “They are deliberately shining Earl on. Guy's an ass. Hang on, kid thinks this monster is a formula one racer.”

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Hey Kiddo."

"Why are you answering Aaron's phone Rossi?"

"He's medically convalescing. Smart ass took a shortcut through a glass wall. Hotch, it's Reid." He clicked on speaker to ease the distance for Aaron’s medicated mind speech.

~SPENCER?~

"That explains why I can’t feel you properly. Are you okay?" He dropped his barriers fully, pin prick tingles flare along his torso and the arch of his left foot, as well as the swimmy remnants of whatever they had given his husband.

~I missed that, don’t leave anymore. Will be by morning. The anesthetic has me fucked up.~

“Surgery?” debating between concern and laughing at the slurred curse. He’d feel the situation out.

~No Baby. Apparently it's protocol here to knock out a Were before invasive treatment. I have more stitches than a baseball. How many, never mind. They shaved my belly, already fricken itches. Hey never ride the ambulance here, they wanted to restrain me. Can you imagine that bullshit? You'd think they'd never seen a furry man before. Bastard was a hater.~

“108 double stitches. Oh my god, what did they give you? I'm sorry. Be glad you're a Were. I'm automatically Tranqed and fully restrained. By some laws I can be heart-shot if feral. I should be okay mind you.” unable to hold in his mirth.

~That is bogus Reid.~

“You just said bogus. Remember, took one to the chest recently. It still sucks. Your filter is broken Beloved. It's cute.”

~Cute my ass. So you let him feed?~

“Yeah. And your ass is fantastic.”

~You okay?~

“I’m better. Did you know feeding is considered inherently sexual Aaron? It doesn’t have to be, but 89% of all encounters result in climax.”

~Im very very aware. I got your inherently in the back of the SWAT van.~

“I’m truly sorry.”

“No need I know the stats, I also know you can choose your donors, so you are more comfortable.~

“Sometimes. I can help you rest Beloved.”

~How do you plan that from so far?~ warmth surged through the bond his body filled with contentment and love from Spencer. ~Don’t ever leave me again Baby.~

“I will try not. Better?”

~Yes, doesn’t hurt any more. Thank you.~

“My pleasure. You need to rest. Close your eyes.”

~Mmmhmmm.~ genuine sleepiness washed through his drug addled head.

“I fed. I enjoyed it...Is that cheating Aaron? Because I'm feeling like shit right now.”

~No Baby, it's not, it's part of the experience, no you are my faithful husband. I'm proud of you.~

“Thanks. I want to be with you so much Aaron.”

~I'll be home tomorrow.~

“I'll be in my cell.”

~Cell? You're a prisoner?~

“Close your eyes, lay down. Yes. I was deemed a hazard. I'm good with it. I miss you.”

~ I'll come for you when we land.~

“I love you. SLEEP NOW MY LOVE.” he hoped using his Voice would not piss his husband off.

“Nicely done Kiddo. He’s asleep.”

“Thank you Rossi.”

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Aaron stalked through the bullpen. The whole room fidgeted from his mood. Even the soothing warmth sent from his mate was not curbing his temper. Apparently being the Alpha Prime of the area meant jack shit to the Vampyre Shire. They would not be swayed. He was at the point of planning a tactical response to see his mate. He sipped from his third cup of coffee, and sat down to glare threateningly at his paperwork. The days start was normally signaled by a scrape of chair wheels and hushed conversation.

Today the marked silence was deafening. He walked to his doorway and scanned the room. Every head was aimed at the elevators.

Three men stood talking to Strauss. The salt and pepper haired man stood just in front of the others. He pried his hand from her looked for the oil slick, and wiped it on his pants leg. Morgan chuckled.

Trotter stood silent focused solely on the man to his right. The young man glared dangerously at the woman clutching his companion's hand. Strauss turned expecting the men to follow her, the third man strode toward the glass doors. The others followed obediently. Rossi elbowed his boss in the ribs.

"He's gotten some spine."

Reid strode through the doors scanning the faces. His smile was genuine, posture relaxed. He spotted Hotch and froze. Strauss clutched his elbow and the older man jumped to physically removed the fingers. A teasing but diplomatic smile, and the man tucked her hand into his elbow, chatting her up, leading her away from Reid.

Aaron scanned his mate. Lavender Chucks peek from black cashmere slacks accenting his long legs. Fitted sweater vest in grey, plum and lavender argyle over a silver silk oxford, under the cashmere jacket, silk plum tie. Reid now constantly wore a delicate tiny ringed Titanium chain-mail collar and cuffs fully covering his long neck and wrists, explained to him as akin to a crown, a warning to anyone remotely unsure of who or what he was. Sharp jaw, full lips, high cheekbones, soulful eyes, untamed curls. He ached to touch.

"Ohmygods! You're here! Catch meeee!" Garcia leapt to be snuggled into his chest.

"My precious, how have you been?" the Vampyre stood protectively holding her to him.

"Busy. You disappear like that again young man and I'll kick your scrawny butt back home! Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm back for good. Why are you all so surprised?" his joy tamped by a growing feeling of concern.

"We weren't told you were coming." Hotch said matter of factly.

"I’ve been cleared for duty. Done all my requalifications, signed the papers. I don't understand."

"Neither do we. Get to work, I'll get to the bottom of this." Hotch headed to Strauss's office.

"Okay Hotch." Spencer smirked at the slightly unprofessional response from his lover.

"Let's get ready to rumble." Anderson said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I am glad your back Pretty Boy." Morgan mussed his hair.

"Because I finish your paperwork or because Aaron's been an uptight ass?"

"Yep." Morgan chuckled. The next two hours were used for personal catching up, everything but paperwork.

"BAU Round table room." Hotch barked angrily. Reid bounced in excitement. Cases were reviewed, consults finished. Even with his extended absence they worked effortlessly. Being here amongst them brought him so much more comfort then he had expected.

"Lord Reid it’s eleven." Trotter seemed to just appear, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thank you Duncan." Spencer worked on the file in his lap, ignoring his valet who began preparing his lunch. Three pouches set at his side.

"Entitled much?" JJ teased companionably.

"I have rules that must be adhered to. Much more stringently than for Weres. I'll admit I've become used to his help, perhaps to the point of dismissal, I apologize." Spencer said to his valet pained.

"No need My Lord, it's about time you grew comfortable with me. I have never felt ignored."

"What rule says you need a servant? None of the other Vamps here have one. It's going to do nothing but distract you." Emily groused.

"None of them are required. Lord Reid's station demands my presence." Trotter calmly said.

"He is not a servant Emily. He is my friend."

"You do not need to defend me my Prince, she does not offend me."

"I am offended for you."

"Touchy?" Em sneered.

"No Prentiss, I have learned exactly what I am in the last few weeks. I know you don’t give a shit, but I will tell you, because you really do not seem to know. I am Vampyre. I am an extreme predator. Higher on the terrestrial food chain than you. Not only am I now a warrior, I am devastatingly so. When properly provoked my temper is hair-trigger, my reflexes monumental, my station is unquestioned."

"I now thrill in the hunt, find triumph in the battle, elation in victory. Nothing like the man you used to know. I have finally embraced this, warmly. I had to, to control it, to survive this, but it watches, waits, stretches my skin. I like the power. I revel in my strength. I. Enjoy.This. For once I am not the weakest link."

"Dang Reid. Chill." Emily huffed.

"I am SSA Prince Spencer Matthew Reid, U.S. Patron, Colonial Shire Decon, Lord of Quantico Pack Coven, Mate of Alpha Prime Council Regent Hotchner, you will be wise to remember and show me some fucking respect Gamma Prentiss." He pressed into her personal space.

"I’m sick of your hostility. I thought you had grown to care. That you really liked me. 'He’s so lifelike.' But now? I know better. You wanted to push, you had to test me, because fragile pet human Reid was no threat, nothing worthy of your vaulted consideration, a tool, loosely a work friend, a human so beneath you in pecking. Elitist claptrap I ignored because I hurt for you, I saw your worth, never understood your need to feel superior. I allowed your illusion because for 26 years I have always been invisible. I expected it, and you delivered in spades. I was useful but certainly not worthy of equality of status."

"Now I'm an unmitigated power. A bloody member of the team, something you revile just because I’m Vampyre. Living dead boy, I’m just as alive as you, maybe moreso. I’m glad to be here for this moment. Your self-elevation was destined to deliver a devastating fall. How painful it must be to have it delivered by my hand."

"Lord Reid, perhaps a moment to meditate." Stewart beamed proudly from the doorway, motioning Trotter to take him out.

"Excuse me." Spencer left them gaping at him.

"Well he said a lot." Rossi chuckled.

"Eloquently. In an instant you're Pet Omega became the strongest Vampyre in North America. The moment he embraced his change he settled fully. The second of six in the world, only by age."

"Poor little guy." Penelope tsked.

"He has risen beyond our expectations. I can't imagine anyone more worthy, or better suited."

“Neither can I.” Hotchner said pointedly.

“Reid is a brilliant profiler and an integral member of this Pack. To have him back and so powerful is a gift. We are thrilled he survived everything.” Rossi said to Stewart trying to show Emily’s opinion was not universal.

"I must ask Miss Prentiss, do you need to degrade him in public for your ego or does his pain complete something inside you? Is reminding him of his differences at each possible chance, knowing they distress him, how you treat everyone, or is he special?"

"It's not acceptable and stops now." Aaron said pointedly, finally realizing how pervasive her rancor was.

"He deserves better. Yet he does not expect it. More's the pity." Stewart left them alone.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

~Aaron.~

~Yes Spencer.~

~ I ache.~ need rushed into him, heating every corner of his body.

~Baby, where are you?~

~Acute Care, room 14 B. Come to me please.~

~On my way.~ Trotter met him at his office door along with a staff nurse, who’s hand was comically poised to knock on his door.

"He's unable to calm his reactions." Duncan said.

"Alpha?" the nurse ask timidly.

"I'm fine. My mate." he ignored the worried glances from his team.

"I understand. Shall we?" the nurse gestured for him to follow.

"Take over for me Dave."

"You bet." one day he'd smack that smirk from his smug face.

The west elevator hummed, pulling on his belly as it descended. The doors opened and the scentless air punched him. Reid’s need pounded into him.

To his left isolation. Where feral Weres were taken to calm. Before Jack he had spent his rut in one of these rooms. To his right long term care, for the injured to heal serious wounds. It was normally empty not much being able to put a Were down for long. In front of him the acute rooms. Rooms for new Weres, people just bitten. Bonding suites were down this hall to the right.

"Your first visit?" Tammy the nurse took his pulse noticing the change in his breaths.

"For this yes." the woman next to him jotted down the numbers on a chart.

"He's slightly agitated, according to this refusing to talk to a doctor or feed. His count is low. His valet is the only Vamp we have to evaluate him right now, we called Dr Sawyer, but he’s in surgery at GW."

"Lord Reid allowed you to draw blood?" Trotter asked surprised.

"No, we got a swab from where he punched the wall." she answered sheepishly.

"Is this normal procedure?" Aaron asked.

"For this instance yes. We have no baseline for his care. Getting an erection is not a good reason for a Vamp to request a suite. If he can not control basic bodily functions perhaps he should not be here. Dr. Alvin Beale." the smarmy man sniffed holding out his hand.

"It is completely acceptable for mated Weres." Aaron snapped.

"Is this not where a distressed Vamp should go for such needs?” Trotter bristled.

“Vamps do not react like Weres, therefore no, he should be in a ward under Centre watch for everyone’s safety. There is no mention in his file concerning a mate." the doctor sighed.

"Then you didn’t look. I put it there the day after our Bonding. It is widely known a mating between a Were and a Vampyre is as pervasive as a Were mating. He is a youngling, in the honeymoon phase, he is unaccustomed to his physical responses. I'm concerned you are running unwarranted and unrequired tests on my husband and an agent. Under whose orders are you containing him?” Hotch pressed into the human’s bubble, pleased when he stepped back.

"Alpha Hotchner, Merry Meet! So glad you could be here. Long time my friend. What brings you to the bowels?"

"Greg, Merry Meet. Dr Reid. He's newly Bonded and overwhelmed. Why is he being tested? His care and needs are widely covered in the files from the Centre?"

"I've not requested any testing, I have not had time to begin reading his file. Dr Beale has been observing him, while I took care of a couple of unbonded Alphas. The Centre has agreed to perform any thing required by the Bureau if Dr Reid refuses my asking, he hasn’t yet. He needs a count for everyone's safety before I can let anyone in. He's just quietly sitting waiting for his Beloved. His word not mine. Other than being his boss, why are you here?"

"I'm his mate Greg."

"Great! Congratulations! Follow me."

"Gregory honestly." his colleague snapped.

"Dr Beale, I admit an extreme curiosity about Lord Reid but I'll study his charts. Ask him. I suggest you tell your friends that as well."

"I was just doing my job. We have an obligation to protect the living people in this building. He is a danger to everyone."

"He is not." Aaron hissed.

"You were just losing your job. I have no time for your racism or ass-kissing politics. Report to Reese for reassignment. Tammy can you call Rick and fill him in? I need to find out who’s pocket he’s lounging in this time."

“I have a suggestion.” Aaron grumbled.

"Yes I can." Tammy almost skipped away. Greg opened the observation panel to Reid's door.

"Fill me in later huh? Dr Reid? I really want to send in your mate, but your eyes are now changed. Are you well?"

"Yes. Just need him close."

"May I check your count? Protocol, I can not allow either of you to be harmed." a thin quaking arm pushed through the small gap. Greg poked the middle finger tip and let Reid smear the drop onto a small plastic tray. The doctor added a reactant and the small window turned dark teal.

"You're quite low. I'm not comfortable."

"I've been locked in for over an hour. Can he please come to me now?"

"An hour? What caused your delay Hotch?” Greg asked mad at his friend.

"I was just informed, not by proper channels, but by my mate calling to me. Not on you at all Greg, I consent. I'm not concerned." Reid moaned.

"Sign the form and you can go in."

Spencer moved away from the door, watching his lover enter. "Was that consent for my benefit or theirs?" Spencer's eyes though changed were foggy glazed.

"Yes. I'll always consent for you. Always. What do you need?" Spencer’s presence tickled his mind, he welcomed him easily.

"You. Can I have you Beloved?"

"Please."

Aaron was slammed against the wall, his mate's tongue plundered his mouth. ~Beloved want you so much.~

Aaron walked them to the bed, Spencer turned them pushed his lover onto the mattress and stared seemingly in awe. Hotch had almost forgotten how the Seduction felt, and that remembrance was pale to this. His mate’s power was breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful. Be still I'm making a geographic profile." Reid nipped his toes, kissed up his shins. Licked every inch of his skin as it was gently exposed. Cool breath ghosted over his groin, those lips he coveted avoided the one place he wanted them, to lavish attention to the tender skin of his hips. Long fingers scratched along his thighs, tickled his balls and retreated, pressing next to his pubis. He was one touch away.

"There's an vein right here my love. Right here I can feed from, just to watch your prick jerk when you come. Right here." Reid licked the area. "Shall I taste you right here?"

"Yes." Aaron gasped in desperation. Sharp fangs just scrape across his flesh, Spencer pushed into his mind. He bucked up, fire rushed through his blood, Aaron came hard, and fell limp on the bed amazed at the intensity and speed of his release.

"So much Beloved." Reid lovingly lapped the pearls and streaks from his skin.

"That is sexy as hell Spencer." Aaron gasped.

"Oh my blessing. Did Haley mark you?" Spencer stood finally removing his clothes.

"On my arm here, why?" rubbing at the skin just above his armpit.

"I don't want to damage her mark, I wont take that from you.”

“Thank You.” Spencer crawled over him all grace and predatory.

"I intend to mark you as deep as you marked me."

"Please."

"So much to touch, to taste. I've got the best playground."

"Hopeless romantic." Aaron hissed at the nip to his navel.

"Shall I recite more poetry?" Spencer sucked his half hard member into his mouth, running his tongue sinfully around the crown.

"Gods that's so good. Poetry is wonderful, but I like that filthy mouth just as much." Reid crawled back up his body, thrusting his hard cock in the groove of his hip.

"Now that I actually have you I intend to make up for lost time. So close Babe."

"Come for me."

"Shhhit. Yes." cold wetness sprayed along his side.

"That's it Baby. You're so beautiful like this Spence." fisting his fingers in the soft chesnut waves, smashing their mouths together.

"You, have an impressive refractory time. Alpha." Spencer wiped his release from their skin with the sheet.

"So do you." Hotch raised his brow.

"Oh I don't know. I can come many times before I go soft. I haven’t figured out how many times I can fist myself till I’m done, I can say I got bored after six. "

“The thought of watching you jerk off is an incredibly vivid image right now.”

“I will be happy to fulfill that fantasy at another time. Right now I am desperate to know how many times your body can make me blow.”

"I'm doomed."

"I'll make your demise so good." licking his way into Aaron's mouth.

Slow deep kisses, tender caresses turned passionate, frantic. They couldn't touch enough. Reid's cock rode his crack leaving cool trails of precome to smooth the way. Hotch angled his hips digging his fingers into his perfect ass pulling him painfully close.

"Wait! Need lube." Spencer pulled back.

"COME FOR ME." the Voice slammed straight in his groin.

"Sonofabitch!" Reid whimpered when he thrust into the order his cock pushed halfway inside his lover, his own release slicking the way.

"Christ!" Aaron clamped his thighs against slender hips. Reid shivered staring between their bodies.

“Oh Beloved I now understand the word devastation so much more. It’s not such a harsh word is it?”

“Move for me Poet, it gets better.”

Spencer now slid slowly into velvet heat. Knowing the Weres' normal body temperature was 101.6 did not prepare him for this. It almost burned against his 78.4 degree skin. He struggled to stay still. Had to be careful. Reid knew his own strength and Aaron could not take it.

"So warm. Feels so good. You're so tight, shit you are amazing Beloved."

"Faster Baby. Fuck!" amazed by the concentration on Reid's face.

Aaron slammed his hands against the wall pushing into his lover's punishing thrusts. Reid's eyes swam, his fangs dropped frantically searching his mate's eyes for permission.

"Yes Baby. Please!" Spencer fell along him, nuzzling into his neck giving him one last chance to refuse. Aaron buried his fingers into silky curls holding him to his throat. Artist's fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking in counterpoint to their hips. Settling on his base coaxing his knot to form, when it did he massaged it hard. The delicious filth running through his brain was intoxicating.

~Now Beloved.~ sharp fangs slid deep into his skin.

"Spencer!!" he exploded. The sensation rolled back up his spine bursting white hot behind his eyes, stealing his thoughts and breath.

Reid rose from feeding, wonder in his eyes, chasing his release. Suddenly his stomach muscles bunched curling him into his mate's chest. Hotch felt Reid's cock swell, Spencer shot up head thrown back, frigid come bathed his core, a surprised guttural shout hit the walls. Tears ran down his face.

"I've got you Baby. It's okay. Come here. Shhhh. It's okay." Hotch drew nonsensical shapes on his back, whispered nothings into his neck, calmed his inner beast.

"Aaron? Did I hurt you?" the eyes staring back at him were near panicked, clear and hazel.

"No. I'm fine. Didn't hurt at all. See look, can you see your mark? Your claim? Can you see it?"

"I left you to bleed." Reid said pained.

"Shhhh. It's supposed to. If you close it, it won't scar."

"Was it okay?"

"Are you kidding? Phenomenal! How's the hunger?"

"Gone. Still I am starving.” Spencer teased a little thrust.

“I can fix that!" easing off his mate’s rock hard shaft.

"Do tell." Letting Hotch roll them.

"The instant my knot goes down, I'm going to take you against the wall, *kiss* on this bed, *kiss* across the table, *kiss* in the shower *kiss*."

"We are going to be so busy."

"Yep." Aaron’s cellphone rang.

“Dammit.”

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Lloyd Yardley 67, found dead four hours ago, that makes the fifth body in two weeks." Garcia explained.

"According to these reports Ian Baker the second vic was an anomaly." Reid pointed out.

"How so?"

"He was thirty four, single, no children, runs his own business. He was a plumber. The rest are all over the age of fifty, married, three had children, all we're respected businessmen. Um partner in a law firm, chair on the hospital board of directors, lead accountant for an insurance conglomerate, private school headmaster."

"Does the coroner have a cause of death?" Emily asked.

"There was an extreme amount of Vampyre Venom in their bloodstream but no sign of bite. All had multiple injection sites."

"Reid the coroner. Dave talk to the Pack see what they know. Morgan Prentiss interview the families. JJ Anderson crime scenes. I'll get us set up. We land in an hour, get some rest I want to hit the ground running." Hotch ordered.

Reid skipped down the stairs seemingly oblivious of the Rolls Royce idling next to the two Bureau SUVs. He tossed his satchel onto the floorboard in the second and waited for his go bag. Two men crept up to him sheepishly.

"Lord?"

"I'm not coming with you. I am not visiting." Spencer stated.

~Be Nice. Prince Charming.~ Aaron warned.

"We are here to help in any way we can."

"I understand. You can take the bags to The Porter Inn, and secure our rooms. When the case is over I may have time to visit. Thank you." Hotch smirked when the men scrambled to gather all of the bags into the fancy car.

"A Rolls how posh." JJ teased.

"Shut up." Reid said petulantly.

"Are we always going to get that?" Morgan teased.

"Probably in one form or another." Spencer grumbled.

"According to the GPS your out first you might want that car so you don't have to walk 9.6 miles."

"I think I'll call a taxi, thank you." Reid checked his phone. "We've been relocated to the Davenport. Apparently the roaches at Porter can carry away small woodland creatures."

"The Bureau is going to be thrilled." Emily laughed.

"Not their dime, it’s on mine, we each have our own now too. Thanks." he jumped from the backseat before they could give him any more crap.

"Prince Reid comes with bennies." Morgan chuckled.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

The medicinal smell burned. The years of all manner of death lingered under the disinfectant. He'd never noticed that before.

"Your FBI? Oh um okay."

"Yes. Thank you for seeing me. Is my species an issue?"

"Oh hell no, not for me. It took me a fair amount of yelling to get the FBI here. We are basically a small town pack here. 90% of the population is Were. Being on the outskirts of a major city we get the rich and indulged. The fact that Venom is used and the vics are all human concerns me greatly."

"You said 90% Were. How much of the remaining population is Vampyre?"

"With you here still zero." Dr Gage said sadly.

"Will this revelation impede our investigation?"

"I can't promise anything. I can’t feed you here, and you should accept no donors."

"I’ve got connections, thank you. Why?" Spencer fidgeted with his scarf.

“How much time you got? Um what do I call you?”

“"Lord is acceptable but I prefer Reid or doctor. As much as needed if it assists with the case.”

"Lord Doctor completely brilliant, you are gonna frost Bailey’s goat by osmosis." the devious glee Dr Gage exuded was humorous and contagious, Reid liked the man.

“You may be able to help me at the precinct.”

"Need a ride?"

"I do."

"I'm off in ninety. Shall we investigate the lab results and chat?"

"Why can’t I feed here?"

"Take a load off we are going to need a minute for this."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"You'd think a Vamp would assist in the investigation." Anderson sighed.

"I haven't met one, or heard of one in town." JJ added.

"He or she should be easy to find." Morgan slapped the file in his hand on the table.

"What did the families say?" Hotch held a relaxed posture, showing his lack of concern for the Alpha primping outside the room. After their first confrontation the man had stayed in sight tempting fate.

"From what they said each man seemed to be concerned about their age. Their status. There has been a lot of talk of new age medicine holistic anti-aging stuff. Mrs Funk gave me a brochure her husband had for a Dr Michael Winn. An herbalist and forever young guru." JJ huffed.

"He claims to provide healing as well as youth. A permanent change without sacrificing your humanity." Rossi read incredulously.

"Were virus nor Vampyre Venom works like that. It’s not a cure-all. That's elementary science." Hotch said exasperated.

"Through a new scientific process, blah, blah. Can we get some of those wonder cures for our resident genius? Well and the lab." Anderson asked.

"I'll push through a warrant, I want Reid and Rossi on this."

"There is no Vampyre population in this town." Reid said rushing in, a shorter man on his heels.

"We've been told."

"It's because of the town itself." Reid was vibrating in excitement.

"You are too excited to be talking racism." Morgan squinted at the sheriff in the doorway.

"While Dr Gage says that is rampant in the older population, I’m referring to the Silver, it has leached into everything plants, the water table. Small amounts really by measure but enough to deter Vamps."

"Is there any mining here?" Aaron asked.

"No. It was deliberately done."

"Oh goody a lecture." Gage sat noisily. Making Hotch and the team laugh.

"When the town was first settled by Randolf Younkers and his pack. He was a Council Alpha in Massachusetts, and was a loud opponent of the natural integration of coven and pack. He taught that it was a way for England to control the Weres and used the fervor of colonization to preach the Vamps were there to stop the freedom of America. Even though it had happened for centuries he found a mass of believers. He and his followers attacked Vamps in their pack killing five, because of his status they were banished, and ended up here. It's the only town I've ever heard of like it. It’s really amazing. They spent what today would be millions to cover the area in silver. It was put in house paint, seeded in each acre, dropped in wells, it even lined pipes. The pack suffered but acclimated. Others were drawn to Randolph's utopia, like minded Weres and humans. In the 1890's the towns shameful past was buried but the damage to the area while declining in severity, is still toxic to Vampyres. It's not toxic enough levels to greatly impair a Were. The worst complaints by new residents seem to be long lasting flu-like symptoms. Even in children. Infants are not documented. It lasts for days sometimes weeks but they acclimate."

"I've found two infants in the morgue records in fifteen years, death was determined as SIDS but I was not the Coroner at the time. I wasn't informed of the situation until my election, I was told it was in my best interest to keep my new found knowledge to myself. I am not willing to let people die because of this shit. I and Doc Rivers tell people who move here just why they are ill, some stay many leave." Dr Gage stare pointedly at Bailey.

"The Weres in the area have a particularly high tolerance of the metal. It's in literally hundreds of assay reports, but kept silent because of stigma. I've been queasy for the last three hours, I'm reacting to the contamination, but only because we tried some things. Dr Gage and I are going to study my symptom development while I'm here. It's fascinating."

"You're supposed to be helping me, not a test subject." The sheriff sneered.

"Is it safe for you? What does this have to do with the case?" Hotch questioned.

"So far yes. If that changes I can stay at the Centre. I believe it is a significant part of this case. It makes this a safe place for the killer to hunt. No Vampyre would come here on purpose. It’s whispered amongst the populace to avoid the area. I called Stewart, this town is listed corrupt. Trotter is at the Centre now. The killer is human or Were."

"Or an Igor hoping we'd think differently." Bailey sneered.

"I'm not your average Igor, Sheriff. I spent fifteen minutes in the restroom washing up from checking the bodies. My hands turned red the longer I let the water run I developed blisters. Dr Gage took photos. I contacted the archives. According to Centre medical records, numerous Vamps have reported to them for treatment after as little as two hours visit. Silver poisoning is the automatic diagnosis. It's physically painful to be here for a low level Vamp. So far we've looked for easy causes. The soil itches my skin. Smelling the roses outside this building stung like nettles. It's impossible for one less than a Prime to stay here for any length of time, and they would not stay beyond forty eight hours by record average. The team must avoid drinking and eating anything from the town. Everything is being catered by the centre. The local pack Alpha is helping."

"So you think it's a human, we could fight off an attack by a norm." Sheriff Bailey said snidely.

"It's not attacks, there is no sign of defensive wounds, no sedatives or anesthesia, no bruising. Stimulants and herbs, Were virus, and Vampyre venom. You racist bastard." Gage explained.

"Venom? That is not listed in the ingredients of the guru's formula." JJ reminded.

"What formula? Yes, it explains the deaths. The largest concentration of silver is detected in the tissues and blood of the town residents. It’s a monumental amount for a Were to possess. It could kill a lesser level Vamp to feed from anyone here. The silver caused them to reject. The venom in combination with the silver ruptured the red blood cells, burning them. The blood burned. They died in agony."

"Incredible work." Aaron praised.

"Here kid read this." Morgan handed him the brochure.

"It makes no sense. You can't use Were virus to soften wrinkles. My god it's not safe to inject. If the person is allergic or susceptible it’s a death sentence. I need to test this crap." Reid flipped through the reports.

"Tomorrow, dinner time." Rossi stretched.

"I'll meet you at the hotel after I finish the Geo."

"Goodnight Spencer." Aaron ran his fingers over his collar. A sign of warning and affection.

"I'll be fine."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

JJ giggled clicking a pic of their youngest asleep in the office chair.

"Oh my god he's adorable! All legs and arms, how does he scrunch up like that?" Garcia texted back.

"Oh just adorable!" Morgan teased, Hotch laughed when a bird flew through the conference room.

"And awake." Dave wormed past them.

They all paused, their genius radiated exhaustion. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Tired. Dr Gage is getting a coffee. He showed up at four. Stares daggers at the sheriff."

"Why didn't you come to the hotel?" Hotch asked exasperated.

"I. It was too much of a hassle." JJ's phone rang.

"Hey there my peeps." Penelope echoed through the connection.

~Reid?~ Hotch flinched away when the boy winced at his touch. He sniffed his neck. "You smell, like sun warmed sand."

"Just Hungry. The silver I think. I'm good. Trotter will be here at 8. The Geo and statements are all done."

"Go ahead Mama." Morgan answered.

"Okay. You asked for a warrant and it was rejected at 2:34am. So this morning at the buttcrack, I got working on a Federal warrant for you, with 187's help. Need to check on your lab results. Text me my lovelies." she cut off.

"Dr Winn is a stellar piece of work. We sent samples of his crap to the lab. He tried to get JJ to accept work for her droop. Said I had waited to long, he couldn't help me." Rossi chuckled.

"What droop?" Spencer asked tiredly. "She is flawless."

"Sweet talker." his friend blushed.

"Did you bring me any samples?"

"Knock yourself out." Dave tossed samples to him in a bag. He smirked when the boy squeaked at his gift. Dr Gage wiggled his fingers. Each vial was laid on a piece of paper, the listed ingredients copied onto the yellow page. Carefully the first of thirty vials was opened. Spencer smelled each one. Writing hurriedly then smelling again. On the twenty third vial when the youngling licked the oily substance from his finger much to Gage's amusement and the teams disgust, Hotch sent everyone outside to eat.

After an hour they returned, to find their science experiment finished and the scientists perplexed.

"Regale us." Aaron said pulling up his chair.

"Okay. To begin with the brochure is scientifically wrong. The phraseology is contradictory. Its deliberate. The term neutralized virus is misleading. Wereism is caused by a genetic mutation, the virus is injected in the saliva. It's true it can be passed but most people are allergic or immune. To be susceptible is the rarity, not the other way around. 90% of all Weres are born. The chemicals in the bite, they literally rewrite the DNA, hence the pain and physical changes after contraction. The wording here implies the live virus is neutralized medicinally like a flu bug. Were virus can not be killed with pharmaceuticals, it can be put in stasis by massive doses of antivirals, lying dormant reanimating if introduced into a susceptible host. The virus can only be killed with irradiation, host death, or some poisons. All of these are exceedingly expensive or lethal.”

"Basic knowledge Reid." Morgan slouched.

“Vampyre venom is purposefully injected, thats why feeding is safe. It’s a deliberate act. Envenomation is always lethal. Immunity is technically non existent. To be reborn is rare, ergo the term immune. I was not immune, I just had the pathogenes in my bloodstream to rewrite my functions my DNA was rewritten by the interaction making me survive. There is no scientific reason documented yet as how either reaction occurs, there are blood tests that can suggest one may be allergic or immune but it is not infallible. Out of ten tested three are invariably wrong, either by retest or infection.”

"Only four of these contain Were virus. It's marked for use in Weres only. Two are feline male and female, two canid. It basically is akin to testosterone estrogen replacement. The source is listed. We have the lab testing the DNA against the victims, we will know if it’s the same. He is documenting and running that legally on paper. There is no Vampyre venom in any of them. Not saying that much of this shit will do what it claims, but none of it can in theory hurt, except the virus and last two. Number one is Saline. Number six is female horse urine. Number eleven through seventeen are hydrogen peroxide in varying amounts. Number twenty three is diluted olive oil. Number twenty nine arsenic. Number thirty is Botox."

"He's a licensed plastic surgeon. These are common for sale in that office environment. The ten that are proprietary to Dr Winn are the same as everyone else's crap except he added Verbena or Lemongrass." Gage added.

"Are you certain? You make our best suspect seem innocent." Bailey spat, as he hovered outside the room.

"I think he is. He's a Puma Were. Do not call him a Cougar." Rossi rolled his eyes. "he's got a hell of an ego but he's greedy not homicidal." JJ nodded. Bailey pushed into the room radiating anger.

"So we just forget Winn and scurry off on the word of Igor? Seriously, this is a fucking disaster. I thought they were sending the best." Bailey huffed.

"So far our investigation is clearing Winn. It isn't over."

"You need to gag that menace and do your damn jobs before more people die."

"Sheriff, please. May I speak to you privately?" JJ sweetly guided the man out.

"Okay, he is needing a snifter of calm the heck down. The doctor is slimy but everything in cyber-world is up and up. I can't find a dust bunny worth of dirt. Then I went up, down around and through every employee of Winn's bidness. Tabloid depth. I sent the information to your devices, but here are the juicy highlights. Head nurse Miranda Cree earned that title you can tell by the grass stains on her nylons, and she is proud of it too. She is living life on a steady infusion of silicone and collagen, but empty of any skeletons. Dr Eric Fong strictly a plastic surgeon. Clean as a whistle and does not sell bottled youth. Many many accommodations and provides free cosmetic procedures for birth defects, injuries, burn, and combat patients. Rhonda Miller is office administrator. High school graduate average to the extreme. Married but crushing on our Dr Winn, and if you read her tweets girl is a major foodie. Gail Fromm is a nurse practitioner her hubby, Reggie Fromm nurse both are way too good to be true. I want to cuddle them with scented bubbles. They have fostered over twenty Were kids from like birth till the pack can take over. They are the only humans on staff. Bella Monroe is housekeeper, 48 years old. She only cleans on three nights a week, she seems to clean exclusively for doctors. Her reputation is huge, and her paychecks prove it. Gimme some new path to take. My neural nets are grinding in stagnation."

"Dig into their spouses I want them peeled like an onion." Hotch said.

"Dr Fong said some of the spas in town provide some pretty in depth services can you run the ones in the area that match the criteria?" JJ suggested.

"Hear that? It's me finding fourteen spas. Buzz you back."

"You look like shit." Morgan handed him a huge cup of coffee.

"Oh thank you." Reid replied sarcastically.

"Spill it."

"Bailey kept a circular patrol covering the exits all night, I couldn't leave. Every time I asked for anything he puked hate at me. It’s high school 2.0. It's stupid that I let it bother me. I fed at four been sick ever since, I'm just tired." Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You need to tell Hotch." he toed his satchel vigorously.

"No! It's fine, really." he dug through the bag for his glasses. "Don't even need the damn things anymore."

"Hey, you want to wear your glasses you go for it. If it becomes worse you say something."

"Okay I will."

"Stubborn shit."

"Tell me what?" Aaron sipped his coffee.

"Crap Hotch! You need a bell! If the silver gets to be more of an issue." he lied smoothly just like high school.

"I want status reports as they develop." Hotch let him lie.

"On your briefcase?"

"That'll be fine."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Mr Miller? I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is Dr Spencer Reid. We are with the FBI."

"Oh right, Rhonda said you might be coming by. Come in, would you like some coffee or something?" Asa Miller warmly offered.

"No thank you. Your wife told you why we were coming?"

"Yes, it's about the deaths. I warned Ronnie that guy was bad news." Asa watched Reid not so subtly.

"Why do you say that?" Derek asked.

"Have you met the man? I've never liked him. Pompous ass, treats people like shit and they flock back handing him money."

"Has he ever done anything untoward to Mrs Miller?"

"Not that she would say anything. Really them two are thick as thieves. I was worried when he had her helping formulate those concoctions but she's gotten so much more confident. Made some powerful connections that panned out for me at work. So I figured she was right I was just jealous again." Asa said.

"So she has a biochemical or chemistry background?" Reid asked.

"No, failed science our senior year. She reads a lot of aromatherapy and herbal books."

"Can I perhaps see these books?"

"Sure." he rushed over to the shelf, and handed the young man six paperback books. "There's more in her cave."

"Thank you." Reid opened the first one and began to read.

"Are you really?"

"Yes he is. Does she keep notes or samples of her herbs?" Morgan asked.

"You don't think she's involved in the murders?" Asa blanched.

Spencer's nostrils flared, head snapped up, he squinted at the man. Morgan went on alert. "You do. Why?" the youngling was surprised.

"I don't." Asa denied weakly.

"I here do inform thee. I am Vampyre. Tis the truth I seek, let not falsehoods between us, pray keep thine eyes true thine lips clear."

"Witnessed! Whatever you say can and will be used in a court of law." Morgan watched the man closely.

"Her sister Autumn owns Timeless Sage Salon and Spa. She's been spending so much time there after work. She locked her cave. The money in her purse. It's not proof of anything."

"Then why are you so anxious?" Reid asked.

"She and Autumn have never been close. Why are they spending hours in the cave, and at the spa together? Where did Ronnie get so much money?"

"Is that where she is now Asa?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe."

"Thank you. We will help you figure this out. May I check the cave?" Reid soothed.

"Yeah, through the door in the kitchen, the door next to the dryer." Morgan followed them down. Spencer rattled the door.

"Can we break it down Asa?"

"Sure." the man was defeated. He cringed when Morgan’s boot took the door off the hinges.

The overwhelming smell of Lavender, burnt Sage, and dried blood drove them back momentarily. ~Can you wait here for a minute?~

"Asa can you show me your home computer?" Morgan watched his friend enter the darkened room.

Asa sat on his couch staring out the picture window sipping the coffee Derek had made for him. He watched as Garcia began to go through their computer remotely.

~I need an ambulance. To the Centre. Call the team she's the Unsub.~

~You okay? What do I tell them?~

~Code 2. I can't feed him anymore. Derek I can’t save him.~

~Who?~

~Walter DeSylva. Vampyre. Omega.~

~I called. Need my help?~

~No.Thanks. He’s a Revenant. Starved. Violent.~

~What's going on Kid?~

~He's, she's been draining him. Feeding him saline solution and raw meat. I’ll be fine stay upstairs, please.~

Spencer sat on the bumper of the rescue truck rubbing a dry paper towel over his hands. Trotter followed Aaron through the milling LEOs. An arm slammed across the Unit Chief's chest stopping him from approaching the withdrawn man.

Sheriff Bailey smirked at him. "Can't let you past. He's injured and agitated."

"Remove your hand."

"There are protocols. He's bleeding needs medical attention. Can't let any vulnerables near him. The Centre in Covington is sending a bus." Bailey's eyes sparkled.

"I'm not at risk." Trotter said. ~There's no reason for Covington to be called. He is calm.~

"Why Covington? Why not Yarmouth?" Hotch asked.

"Because I called Covington." Four men in white uniform shirts pulled a gurney with a steel backboard up next to the rescue truck. Reid glanced at them warily.

"Prince Reid? Can we help you?" the first man cooed.

"Thank you." the resigned eyes he turned to Aaron stirred something ugly inside him.

~What's going on?~ Hotch asked.

~Do nothing. You'll only make it worse.~ Spencer jerked back hard when the tall blonde medic began to pull his collar off. She leaped back, glowering at him.

Two large medics rushed forward Reid held his hands out in surrender. They grasped his wrists. "Relax Lord Reid. No one is going to hurt you."

"I'm as calm as I can be. Your intent is concerning."

"We got a call about a feral. Please just cooperate." the woman reached for his collar.

"The feral was taken to Yarmouth. I'm not resisting. You may not remove that you know it's forbidden." Reid's eyes swirled, his Voice made them hesitate.

"I am his valet, allow me to serve." Trotter calmly removed the chain mail whispering to his master in of all things Russian. The medics held his arms tight. "You need sedatives before you tie him, he is beyond your capabilities."

"I will comply. Allow me some dignity." Reid stood his anger pushing them back.

He gave Duncan his coat, cuffs and motioned for him to give his firearm to Hotch. He climbed onto the gurney, tension kept him stiff. The woman jabbed a needle into the radial artery on his wrist, while the others cinched him into wide Kevlar straps to the steel backboard. Trotter ran his fingers through Reid's hair, frightened eyes glued to the valet. A large amount of medication was pressed into his vein. "Trust me Lord." Aaron flinched, feeling the cold radiate through his own veins.

"Three, two, one." Spencer screamed in pain. Duncan grabbed Reid's head the four medics holding down his convulsing body until the medication finally knocked him out.

Rossi held his waistband pulling frantically, Hotch was moving regardless. Morgan wrapped his arms around his waist using his bulk to keep him from interfering. They rolled the gurney to the ambulance, JJ running behind to gather information.

Bailey smiled triumphantly, he walked to his patrol car and left the unfinished bustling scene. Hotch focused on him fuming, Emily joined the other two in holding the furious man.

"They are taking him to Yarmouth. Trotter says Stewart will clear this up. He'll meet us at the Station. They have orders to deliver him fully Bound Alpha." Jennifer filled him in fifteen minutes later. Hotch roared, hands popping their claws fangs sharp and menacing. Morgan and Rossi took him to the ground, Emily stood guard keeping others away until JJ brought a medic.

“I need him coherent. They just took his mate, its a new bond.” the medic pulled a vial out of her pocket and inserted it into an injector.

“I need his neck.”

“Come on Hotch, doing good man. She’s human man, let me help. He’s aware enough to know you’re human, jab and go.” Derek fisted his hand in his Alpha’s hair and turned his head away from the human. Aaron don’t react when the medic was near heeding Morgan’s warning. Soon he calmed enough for them to let him go, JJ sat with his head in her lap while he gathered his faculties.

"Dammit! I want Garcia to do a complete search on Bailey. I want to know everything." Rossi growled at her.

"Why Bailey?" Morgan walked toward the house to find out what they found.

"Why leave the scene? Why call Covington when we had done everything through Yarmouth? He was never feral. You said he was scratched and bruised when he came upstairs, he had also fed the victim more than he should have. He was weakened and calm." Dave explained as his phone rang.

"Rhonda and her sister are not at the salon. State troopers are setting up roadblocks but we are about two hours behind them." Anderson relayed.

"Trotter is staying with Reid. Meet us at the station. We'll catch up when we are done here. Find out everything you can on DeSylva."

"Right."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Spencer woke but couldn't open his eyes or mouth. He could hear a young woman singing Edelweiss quietly. He let her lilting voice finish before he spoke.

~Leontopodium Alpinum or Edelweiss is a flower that grows high in the Alps. Rogers composed the music while Hammerstein wrote the lyrics of the song for their 1959 musical The Sound of Music.~

"OH! For heaven's sake! You startled me! How are you feeling Lord?"

~Sorry. Like I'm tied to a table. How are you?~ he said weakly.

"You are tied to a table. Mr Trotter was right you were never feral were you? I’m sorry." she sounded angry.

~No ma'am. We found Walter DeSylva, I tried to save him. He was Revenant. I couldn’t.~

" I'm sorry."

~What's your name?~

"Anna."

~Can you please turn on the lights Anna?~

"They are on. I will get the doctor okay?"

~Thank you.~ ~Talk to me please.~

~Baby, what's wrong?~ Aaron felt his desperation.

~They Bound me. Beloved, It’s dark.~

~I know, stay calm Love. We are at the Miller home, her computer shows no sign of her activity.~ choosing distraction to help his mate.

~She has a tablet in the basement. Try there.~

~I'm right here. Try to relax. Got it. It's locked.~

~I’m trying. She's predictable how many characters?~

~Four. Numerical.~

~3495.~

~Open. How'd you figure that?~

~Her key card number at the office. They are here. Where do you want me?~

~Station. You stay with Grant or Emily until I return.~

~I can take care of myself.~

~Not a request Agent.~

~Yes Sir.~

"Who are you talking too?" Anna patted his stomach.

~My mate. I'm a bit freaked out.~

"I'm too low on the food chain. They don't feel the need to hurry. I'm sorry."

~I will fix that.~ he let his fear turn to anger, and left it to simmer.

"Can I watch?"

~You will stay with me Anna. Regardless of what they say.~

~My Lord.~

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Spencer flipped through the records retrieved from the spa. Matching their victims to services rendered. It was proof in Brenda's own hand writing. He flinched when another person tried the locked door.

"It's locked." Emily huffed.

~I'm in here.~

~Open up Kid.~ Morgan prodded.

~I did.~

"How long have you been here?"

"One hour, eleven minutes, eighteen seconds." Reid mumbled.

"What's that?" Hotch pointed to two new maps on the cork board. Spencer was withdrawn and projecting a need for solitude.

"This one is revised about Brenda Miller. This one Bailey if he runs."

"What did you discover?"

"She will go to Winn. She thinks he's going to support her. He won't, scandal like this won't help his business." Rossi mused looking at the map.

"She will kill him." Anderson said.

"Let's go."

"Again!" Hotch said impatiently. They wanted him in the lead, if this didn’t work he’d have to go with the rear infill team. Spencer nearly molded to Morgan's back. Eyes closed the Vampyre matched each step paused and turned as Derek did, until The K-9 Odin shot across the path. Morgan stopped and Reid stumbled into his back.

"Dammit Reid?" Derek said frustrated.

"You can't shut me out!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Reid behind me. Belt loops. Let's go." long thin fingers hooked firmly onto him. Hotch focused on the SWAT leader’s hand signals. Cross footed left, forward crouch, reverse quick right, wall slink, Odin straight through, halt. “Morgan front team.”

“They get scarier everyday.” Youst whispered to his partner.

"Hostage or Unsub?" Aaron asked his mate before they got in position.

"I won't know until we see." settling them at the rear entrance.

“Ready.” Hotch announced to the group.

“I have you.” Reid squeezed his waist quickly before settling lightly at his back.

"Go! Go! Go!" SWAT crashed through the doors leading the strike. Reid stayed impossibly close to Hotch, feet matching step by step, his gun holstered.

Calls of clear echoed through the coms. ~Two to the right heart rates elevated.~ Reid perked up. Hotch moved right caught the sound moments later and followed it. In the all season room Brenda held Winn at gunpoint. He was sitting on the settee she behind him 9mm steady at his temple.

~Unsub.~

"Got them, rear of the house, Reid to subdue." Hotch informed.

~Get me closer.~

"The beanpole?" a unknown voice asked incredulously.

"Shut it!"

"Brenda, you really do not want to do this." Hotch moved slowly stopping when Reid tugged.

"I worked my ass off perfecting his dream!"

"It must be disappointing to have him ignore your work." Hotch moved left to clear a path. He saw Morgan and Emily on the door, Rossi in the dining room, SWAT surrounding the exterior. Anderson took Emily's place when she took the right behind Brenda.

"After everything I did, after all I sacrificed he gives Autumn my formulas. Everything."

"Is that why you killed her?" Emily asked distracting the unbalanced woman.

"Autumn is. You killed Autumn?" Winn asked brokenly.

"She was ruining everything!" Brenda screeched.

"She was everything! Oh my god!" Winn instinctively jerked out of her grasp dropping his head into his hands. Brenda looked at the sobbing man so tenderly. Reid darted forward, twisted her wrist to get the gun, and took her to the floor, cuffed before she could make a noise.

"I blinked dammit." Morgan smiled at him when he stood.

"Oh that sucks, it was epic." Anderson teased. Two LEOs took the screeching woman out of the house.

"Dr Winn? Are you injured?" Aaron asked.

"She killed Autumn?"

"I'm so sorry. Let's get you checked out."

"She had vials of I don't know, she put them in the fridge. I read the ingredients. It says Venom. I asked her if she meant Virus. She got so furious. She yelled about the dead men, called them trials. Said that she was in possession of the fountain of youth. I told her Venom was deadly, we couldn't use it."

"She had a young Vamp in her basement. Drained him, to his death." Reid explained.

"Where the hell did she find a Vamp around here? Everybody knows this town is toxic. Oh my god, they burned." the already pale man blanched even more, clutched the younger man tightly.

"I'm sorry Dr Winn." Spencer wrapped a supportive arm around the man.

"Does Bailey know you've caught her?" Winn asked solemnly.

"He's not here for this arrest. Why do you ask?" Spencer queried.

"They've been lovers for years. Even before Asa."

"Thank you." Reid rushed to his SAIC’s side filling him in on the new information.

"Garcia run Bailey's cell and cruiser GPS I want him found now!" Hotch barked, waving the team close.

"Yes Mon Capitan! Okay they are both at the station."

"Where did your GEO put him?" Aaron asked Spencer sharply.

"The Reserve. The area is vast, mountainous, fancies himself a survivalist."

"We're going to the Reserve. I need you to find out from the prisoner if he was involved in this and how." Hotch told the SWAT leader.

"Right we'll take the station in case he goes there. Youst, Billings, Tate, Cummings you're with them. Lord Hotchner is on point." the four men ran with the agents to the cars.

"Rossi inform Alpha Dixon we need the pack to stay away from Bailey, we need free range."

"On it."

The pack milled nervous around the Alpha's house near the entrance of the Reserve. Dixon pointed out places Bailey could hide on a map. He had chosen men to help in the search. Hotch set six teams of three leaving Anderson to coordinate from the house. Reid was the only one on two legs, Trooper Youst and Alpha Reagan pranced around him.

~I want you all to remain in visual contact. Stay silent. Move out.~ Hotch ordered.

Noses to the ground they searched for Bailey's scent. One hundred yards into the thick brush JJ cried out in excitement. The searchers all joined her group and ran hunting the trail. Reid stayed right on his groups hip.

~Cigarette smoke.~ Reid gasped.

~He's going to hear us soon. Spread out. We need to prolong the inevitable.~ Wolves scattered. Reid took Hotch's flank. ~Do not kill him. Go.~

~Alpha.~ Aaron wanted to stop just to find his mate's path.

Bailey heard them creeping up on his camp. He doused his fire plunging the area into darkness, slung his shotgun over his shoulder and ran along the path.

Morgan and his team revealed their place moments before Hotch. Followed by Emily, Rossi, and JJ, he heard the only opening to his right and took off. For all his bragging he didn't seem to understand they were driving him to open ground.

Spencer knew the mountain pack was watching from the woods. He wandered the Gathering Hall waiting for Bailey. He knew the man’s ego wouldn't let him see their plan. He found a spot in a dark corner and sat waiting impatiently.

Bailey plunged into the clearing flabbergasted he was there. His pack quietly took up position in the tree line trapping him. When the law enforcement group broke the line their rear was closed, by the wolves running with them.

“What do you think you're doing?” Bailey asked his pack mates.

~How did you get DeSylva to go with you?~ Rossi asked.

“This is about the dead hooker?” Bailey held the gun on Rossi.

~How do you know he was a pro?~ Morgan asked.

~You're a Euphoriac.~ Emily announced repulsed.

“The hell I am!” Bailey screeched.

“I can feel your lie, I can taste it.” Reid’s hands emphasized his body, sauntered into the cone from the light pole. ~If the boy was good imagine how my bite feels.” Reid made a show of his fangs dropping. Aaron waited for the weight of Reid's power to encompass the wolves nearest Bailey.

“I'm not interested!” Bailey spat, standing swinging the gun before the Vampyre.

"Oh but I am. I'll let you touch me. I'll make it so good. " he nailed Bailey in place letting his eyes change. "Say it. Tell me. I'm so hungry." he lowered his voice. No blanket of need touched him, Reid was not projecting at anyone but Bailey, his control was amazing.

"You're disgusting!" Bailey moaned when Reid's frame shuddered.

"Just say the word, say it. I'm waiting. For you. Say it. I need it." Reid groaned filthy and low.

"Consent." the man whispered. Spencer wrapped around him tearing the weapon from his hands, forcing the man’s arms behind his back. His head hovering over his throat.

“SPENCER!! DON’T!!” swirling eyes sluggishly followed the Voice, Aaron stood there weapon holstered neck tilted in offering.

"Guess you’ll never know." the youngling released the prisoner.

"You enthralled me!"

"I seduced you."

"They saw you!" The wolves and people near all checked with their neighbor seeing if perhaps they felt something they hadn't.

"No they saw an addict cave for his craving." Reid said.

"I felt nothing." Alpha Dixon sneered at Bailey.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Walter DeSalva, and as accessory to his murder and the murder of five others." Morgan recited to Bailey.

"I didn't do anything!" Bailey stumbled along the path numerous timber and maned wolves, a cougar, two Lynx, a group of coyote, a leopard, and a lioness following.

"You've been drinking my blood all week Igor." Bailey whispered. “A few more days and I'd have had you."

"That's how you got DeSylva. The silver, you used it to incapacitate you're victims, you’re not only a Euphoriac, you are a serial rapist." Reid said.

“Prove that.”

"I only drank your blood the first night we were here, I saw the issue the next day. I knew it was poison. I drank nothing but my team's donations and hand delivered pouches. Dr Gage helped take it or bring it to the hotel. Each bag you added to the cooler was too crudely marked. That is assault with malicious intent, and attempted murder of a federal officer. Then we can charge the same for the Prince of the Shire. Enjoy the ride."

"You enjoyed that." Hotch chuckled.

"Oh Beloved, immensely."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Aaron drug himself to their room. Between Brenda and Bailey the night had turned into the morning. He finally finished the interrogations and paperwork so they could get home by evening.

He stared at the bathroom door seriously debating the shower. The bedroom door screamed louder. He peeled his suit off neatly draping it over the chair before quietly crawling into the bed next to his reading lover. He grabbed the pliant man tucking him against his chest. The tiny peep Reid made charmed him. He was asleep before his body had warmed the youngling.

"Mmmmm. Nice." Aaron stretched into the slick hand around his cock.

"Yes it is. Morning." Spencer kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Time is it?" a wicked twist had him sucking air between his teeth.

"Early. I craved you." rolling on top of the Alpha, straddling his waist.

"Lucky me." Reid held him firmly, giving a hint of what he wanted. "Oh Baby, you are sinful. Gods!" Spencer slid tortuously slow down his arousal.

"Fuck your huge like this." His love wiggled against his pelvis to ease the ache.

"I’ve been waiting to watch you ride. Hold still." Aaron fisted his hands in the bed sheets, taking deep cleansing breaths.

"If we wait we won't have time Beloved."

"Time for what?"

"For your knot to go down." he chuckled when the Alpha grasped his hips tight enough to bruise. He guide him into a delicious rhythm.

"Baby, you're amazing. Christ so good." he bent his knees to gain leverage, coaxed Spencer to rest against his thighs, hips rushing them headlong into their need.

"The instant you pound your knot into me, I'm going to bury my fangs into your skin. You are going to come so hard Aaron."

"Fuck! Please, hang on, it's time." it took two tries to get inside Spencer's heat.

"Yess." Aaron tore his eyes from Spencer's face, and gave him access to his neck, they both groaned at the pull to their connection. The sting rolled through his neck to tumble down his spine, gaining momentum the fire didn't even settle. He bellowed as it surged out of him. Each gentle suck jerked his cock until he was a babbling incoherent mess.

He began to catch his breath, when Reid's muscles clamped around him painfully. The young man shot up screamed his name and came over his belly and chest. The ripples and flutters forced another strong release from his aching member. He closed his eyes to gather his mind into some semblance of coherency.

He reached the hated beeping nuisance. The giggle from the doorway made him open his eyes. Spencer stood watching him roll like a upturned turtle trying to climb out of the bed.

"Very funny."

"It is from here. Get your shower, breakfast will be here soon."

"You are so bossy." Aaron tossed a pillow at him.

"You're just being petulant. I ordered bacon and sausage with your steak. If it’s cold that's your fault." Spencer subtly watched his love set the water to his liking.

"What are you doing when we land?"

"I get to see my new house." Reid sighed.

"You never said you were moving." Hotch almost whimpered as the hot water ran over his neck.

"If I had planned this I'd have said something. Stewart picked it out. By the dimensions Rossi is gonna spaz."

"Oh I really want to see that. I was going to ask you to stay with us." Aaron reluctantly turned off the shower, he smiled at his shaving kit all set out on the counter.

"Maybe you and Jack could come stay with me?"

"We can pick him up, did you drive?"

"No I didn't drive. You want this right?" Reid sat on the sofa knees under his chin.

"Want to be with you? With every fibre of my being. Honestly? Am I that big of an asshole?"

"Not an asshole. Just possessive. I'm buzzing with contentment at the thought of you both living in MY house. I got wood for fuck's sake. It's Neanderthal."

Hotch laughed. "No, the fact that I'm excited to mark your territory as mine that makes me hard. Welcome to being Alpha. I have no problem with the fact you're stronger than me."

"Morning Duncan." Reid called to his valet when he came in with breakfast.

"Your physical strength is not a threat to me, it is an asset. The way we are together is our dynamic. In a work or Pack/Coven environment you feel the need to take a leadership role, it's actually expected. I have no idea how difficult it must be for you being the strongest in the room, always the strongest. I have Primes of my ranking in sections of the states.”

“I’ve always been invisible, now I’m center stage, it’s honestly uncomfortable.”

“Spencer, why do you think being Prime means you can’t be gentle? You are not weak, never have been."

"I do not understand that."

"Your gentleness, tenderness, compassion and frailties make you infinitely stronger. You can empathize with so many. You can fathom what being Omega means in a way I never could. You are uniquely qualified. I had an amazing Alpha who the moment I emerged taught me what you know inherently. I love how strong you are. Never once wanted a mousey mate. I dated Alphas in college, and you knew Haley. Love a challenge."

"I've always been that." Reid literally purred when Trotter massaged his temples, instantly the boy went limp in the chair.

"You are a good man Lord Hotchner."

"Thank you. What does that do to him?"

"Tonic immobility, kind of like in sharks. Shuts everything down, like a recharge. Like a deep sleep."

"Good to know. I’ve seen you do it, that is how we kept him quiet on the plane. Will it work for anyone? It seems like a detriment."

"He must trust you. A stranger could try for hours. It's not a vulnerability. Not all Prince’s have an off switch so easily located." Duncan chuckled.

"Have you seen this house Stewart got him?" Aaron scowled.

"No Sir. I know I am already moved into it, as is he."

"Damn presumptuous of him."

"Lord Reid has unlimited funds, not including his own fortune. The money is for his care. Each dime has been legally earned, taxes paid, invested wisely. It has accrued for years. For his care. We donate more than he will ever use."

"He's bitched about the money." Aaron chuckled.

"Yes, and then he spent five hours with the accountants and investors. I think they thought I'd run screaming. I made the books more efficient. It's part and parcel, it's for you and Jack's care as well. I quit fighting when I learned I could do with it as I please, large expenditures are up for approval. I made a generous college fund for Henry and Jack. Have like plans set in case you, or Will and JJ have another, or if Derek, Emily, Rossi, or Grant have kids. Set up scholarships for the pack and coven, and one in mom's name in literature at her Alma Mater, one in yours at Yale, one in mine at Cal-Tec. Donated to research. And did not make a dent."

"Whoa me having another child? Are you not telling me something?" the famous eyebrow arched.

"Ha ha you are hysterical. You are allowed as pack Alpha, if you take a female lover."

"Ex-ceed-ing-ly thoughtful but no. No, thank you NO. I'm happy. I only need you."

"I'd understand. You are Bi, I can’t give you the same thing a woman can." Spencer said sincerely.

"NO!"

"Okay. Dammit." Reid shook his leg, to tear down the embarrassing tent.

"You have a tell Dr Reid." Aaron chuckled.

"I learned it from you Agent Hotchner."

"Dammit." Aaron for the first time looked at his leg.

"What's going on?" Emily asked them.

"NOTHING!" they both snapped.

Duncan took their bags, the team looking after him as he giggled his way to the elevator.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"DAD! We are living in a castle?" Jack squealed.

"Damn. It looks like one doesn't it? There's Spencer."

"Hey Jack!" Reid barely caught the excited boy.

"Dad said damn. Do I have a room? Can I pick out my room? Where's dad's room? Where is your room?"

"Breathe. Yes you have a room, I'll show you after Mr Carter gets your bags inside. Your dad I want to share a room, is that okay?"

"Oh. Aunt Jessica said you were daddy's new wife. Like mommy was. I forgot." Reid coughed hiding a snicker.

"Jack he is my mate. My husband. Typically women are wives. Yes, we will share a bedroom, just like I did with Mommy. We discussed this."

"Can we see my room?"

"Of course Master Hotchner. I am Mr Carter, the Butler. Lord Hotchner, if you'd care to follow me."

"He talks funny. What's a Butter?" Jack whispered, the new man smiled warmly.

"He's British, he has an accent. To him we speak funny. Not butter, but-ler. He is in charge of the house and staff." Reid explained.

"Staff?" Aaron let the boy ask all the questions, it would cover so much more than he would think of.

"People who work for us in the house. People I expect you to be kind too. I don't care what they are willing to do, you will treat them with respect, or explain your choices to me." Aaron said firmly.

"Yes Sir. So? Like at Grandma's?" Jack glanced at his father.

"Yes, only less ego.” Reid chuckled at that.

"Mr and Mrs Stevens are cooks, they will make the main meals. Miss Tiffany and Mrs Kruger are maids. Mr Kruger is groundskeeper, Mr Paulson stables. Mr Picard nanny."

"What's stables?"

"Horses. He takes care of the horses."

"WE HAVE HORSES?"

"Yes, we do." Reid giggled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Your bedroom Master Hotchner." Mr Carter opened the door.

"Call me Jack please. Damn."

"Oh my god!” ~That's brilliant.~ Reid laughed at Aaron's face.

"Watch your mouth Jack." all of the furniture was Oak, sturdy and matching. King sized bed. Two dressers, a desk with an impressive computer, walk in closet, ensuite bathroom. Enough left over room to run rampant proven by the boy's current action. Reid pointed to an internal door. The boy slammed into it and cackled insanely.

"Playroom" Aaron had to see. A bigger flat screen tv then he had, hung from the wall. The shelves under each contained the shiny video game systems the child coveted. Shelf space for games. A lot of games. The bottom two shelves were full of DVDs. Series, Disney, Pixar, Ghibli. The other wall had room for more.

“Damn.”

On the left wall was a metal craft table with four chairs, surrounded by cubicles of crayons, clay, chalk, paints, Sculpy?, beads, glitter, pipe cleaners, popsicle sticks, reams of paper in amazing colours. Sheaves of white paper and pencils by the box.

The right side had shelves of board games, puzzles, puzzle books. Matchbox cars, trucks, trains, dinosaurs, stuffed animals, a fish tank bubbled in the corner. There was nothing the boy wouldn't need or want.

"Can I have the fish in my room? There's no balls, or jump ropes, or bats." of course Hotch thought.

"I’ll have your fish moved before bed. Those items are kept downstairs for ease. You do not have to run all the way up here. I will be interviewing a swimming coach next week. The area beside the tennis courts has been cut for a soccer field." Carter said.

"Why do you need a coach?" Jack peered out to find the field.

"For you Jack. I insist you learn how to swim if we have a pool." Spencer said firmly.

"A POOL?"

"Indoor voice please. Yes there is an indoor pool. You are not allowed there or the stables without an adult, do you understand why?"

"So I don't drown. You sound like Aunt Jessica." the boy sighed.

"Good for me. That's correct. The horses are strong and can accidentally cause harm if you are untrained. I will sell the animals and pull the whole thing out if you can not follow my rules Jack. I love you enough to make you angry rather than to have you harmed." Spencer watched the boy check with his father. The man raised his eyebrow showing the child he would allow his new mate to set rules and disciplines.

"Yes Sir." Jack agreed.

"Mr Picard will be available to help when ever we are gone and when your aunt can not come. He is your caregiver."

"Picard? Like the pack nursery Puma?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Jessica recommended him. Stewart hired him on that alone."

"Lord Hotchner, everyone's background checks and files are on your desk in your office. Miss Garcia was immensely helpful. Miss Brooks invaluable."

"You smell like lemons." Jack was not so subtly sniffing their butler.

"I am Vampyre Jack."

"So is Spencer, he smells like coffee. I'm a wolf, like my daddy."

"I know, I am quite excited, my last family were as well, I was most glad to hear." Carter smiled at the boy.

"Can we see the rest of the house?"

"Absolutly. Across the hall is our room, the door there is Henry's." Jack ran to his friend's room, the butler cheerfully followed.

"You are frighteningly calm Beloved." Reid fidgeted.

"If I freak out will you relax Baby?"

"Not hiding it as well as I thought."

"Nope. You've resigned yourself. If you do not want this we leave now." Aaron said forcefully.

"I'm ashamed to say I like it. You need to see the bedroom, I had detailed in colour images of you on that bed. Then there's the library. A real library. I got enthused." he blushed.

"I am sorry I missed that. Show me the bed."

"Maybe later. You're going to want to ravage me if we go in there."

“I want to ravage you in the hall.” Reid giggled running toward the room Aaron on his heels.

"This room is bigger than my apartment." Hotch glanced quickly. He focused on the bed. Four poster canopy, with iron bars on the head and footboard held in place with warm cherry wood. An orange tabby cat lay luxuriating in the thick blankets. White drapes fluttered in the evening breeze. The windows were tall and opened onto a balcony overlooking the woods to the rear of the property, the pool house on the right, stables the left. The tennis courts were not visible but he could see one of the soccer goals. City lights were twinkling closer than you think for the view.

"It's beautiful out here."

"I knew you would like it. Your son will be in here any second." Spencer tried to avoid his mates grabby hands.

"Carter is going to show him around. There it is." Hotch chuckled.

"I keep it there, constantly. Quite like you." He palmed Hotch to prove his point, their tongues fighting for dominance. Knowing Hotch needed to breathe but was wanting his submission he gave in.

"I'll remember that. Just ten minutes.” Aaron pulled him closer.

“You underestimate me Beloved.”

“DAD!! I want to see the horses.”

“Horses, he wants to see the horses.”

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Jack! I asked you to be calm. The horses will need to settle from our scent!" Aaron called to the hyper child.

"Jerry is inside holding the doors."

"Not the point. Jack!" Hotch stopped walking the boy barely turned to see his father.

"I can catch him."

" Go" Hotch bit his cheek trying not to laugh when his son bounced off the thin man. He got close enough to hear a grumble from the boy’s chest.

"Stand down pup." Reid said calmly.

Jack was radiating frustration, embarrassment, and curiosity. His eyes flared gold.

"You will stand down Jack, there will be no stable visit. You will spend a ten minute time out in your room. After your father has seen the animals, I will escort you there." The boy huffed trying to cow Reid, expecting the Omega response he’d seen for his father. A low ominous growl vibrated through the young man, Spencer let his eyes swirl showed his human teeth and snarled a step into Jack's personal space and the child slumped. A damn fine dominate display, Hotch thought. Spencer closed his fingers over Jack's nape and pulled him close to his side.

"I hear we are heading back." Hotch said tone dripping in disappointment. Jack deflated.

"Jack and I will wait on the bench while you visit the horses. You will not miss this because Jack needs a moment. We can try again in the morning." Reid planted the reluctant boy on the bench.

The door opened enough for him to enter. The familiar warm smell caressed him. A wide eyed Bay Roan blinked at him.

"She's a right flirt that one. Calm as cream. Named Lillibet. A fine pony for the boy." Jerry smiled.

"She's beautiful. Are they acclimated?"

"Yes, all Were raised. Vamp ridden. I hear you've had lessons?"

"When I was a boy yes."

"You'll be fine, I think your mount is Hero. 15.5 hands high strong quick athletic. Loves to run. The stallion over there Sir."

"Call me Aaron or Hotch. Damn fine animal." the horse held his head up proudly showing off. Aaron ran his hand down his neck, and got a face full of forehead. It took a second to realize the creature had taken a liking to his tie. Irreparable seconds.

"The Grey is stable, bullheaded, but talented on barrels, good for one with experience. Blanco has got spirit."

"Wow, he's gorgeous."

"Aesop, 15 hands but still growing I think. I'm going to need a bit more time on him. Advanced riders only. Scary smart. One of the cleanest Palominos I've ever seen. He's going to be brilliant." Jerry was a Vampyre as well, Hotch noticed his faint scent as the man rushed past him.

"Spencer's gonna want that one." Hotch chuckled.

"Mr Trotter bought him at the auction the instant he saw him, said the same thing. He experienced?"

"Don't know. Horseback riding has never come up. Past athletic endeavours are any indication no. The speed at which he learns he won’t have an issue. Who are you?" petting the nose of a shy Paint.

"Toto, fine girl. A bit heavy for her bones but we'll fix that. And last but not least Shamus oldest one here. He's a peach. Got a shine on for Lillibet. Vets coming to geld your Hero to calm him around the others. But you can ride someone like Toto till his butt feels better."

"Nice to meet you Jerry. Thanks a lot." Aaron was exceedingly excited at the thought of riding again.

"Thank you Hotch. I'm honoured to be here."

Aaron saw his boys sitting silently on the bench. Reid was sad, Jack was peeved.

"Let's go see about dinner. I'm starved." he smiled hoping to smooth ruffled feathers.

"Yeah!" Jack leaped into his dad's waist.

"Ten minutes Jack." Hotch reminded his son.

"I just sat there for-ever!"

"What did you think about?"

"Telling Tofer about my new room, you in with the horses, how dumb talking about plants is." Spencer whined, took off toward the house ahead of them.

"He tried to talk to you?" Aaron asked, guiding his son toward the house.

"Yeah who cares if that weed is anyseptik." Jack huffed waving vaguely at the greenery.

"Antiseptic.That is Yarrow. Chewed or added to a poultice helps cuts heal without infection."

"Huh?"

"It's part of your medicinal herbs training. Not all types are useful." Hotch explained. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I didn't care." Jack gulped.

"Why would you say that? That kind of behaviour has never been acceptable."

"Iduhknow."

"You like Spencer?"

"Yeah. He's cool."

"So tell me? What possessed you to deliberately hurt his feelings? If you are not ready for all of us to live together you can say so, if you have a problem we can talk about it. He is my mate Jack. I love him too. Son you are the most important thing to both of us. You can tell me, us anything, we want to know." Aaron saw Reid tip his head in acknowledgement.

"I don't have a problem like that. You're happy. He makes you smile. Like you used to. I like him Dad, I really do."

"He does not want to replace your mom Jack. He can't replace her. I loved your mom. He wants to join us. Help me take care of you. He wants to make us his family."

"Did mommy like Spencer?"

"Yes. They used to go to classes together. She taught him how to transplant herbs. He taught her how to make teas, lineaments, and tinctures."

"Herbs? That weed." Jack looked at him a depth of understanding one so young should not have.

"Yarrow."

"I’m sorry Daddy. I need to find Spencer."

"I know Buddy.”

Spencer walked upstairs with the boy. Quietly Jack went into his room closed the door and sat at his desk. Reid slid down the wall resting his head on his knees.

~Coming down?~

~Eventually.~

~I’m in the office.~

~Impressive isn't it?~

~That is an understatement. He's truly all right, and you are doing well.~

~I expected the trial phase. I’m waiting for him to talk. He should be more comfortable if he doesn't have to confront me face to face.~

~You are going to be a wonderful father.~

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Jack? It's been ten minutes. Would you like to talk?" Spencer asked softly.

"Are you still mad?"

"Was never mad. You're having to deal with so much right now. I understand how overwhelmed you must be." Spencer smiled when the door creaked open.

"I had a fit and fell in it."

"That is Haley all the way." Reid chuckled, scooting to let the boy sit with him. ~He’s talking.~

"Aunt Jessica says it a lot. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Spencer." the small arm around his shoulder set the whole world on a better axis. ~On my way.~

"Oh Buddy I know that, and thank you. I will always know that. Can you remember something for me?" pulling the boy close.

"Umhmmm."

"There is nothing ever. EVER you could do that will stop me from loving you. The Gods willing, I will always be here. Always Jack."

"I’d like that."

"Why did you get a timeout?" Spencer stood up plucking the boy into his arms.

"I was not calm enough because the horses do not know me and may be afraid of Weres. Daddy called me twice and I ignored him."

"Perfect. You need to tell your father that." motioning behind the boy.

"I'm sorry I ignored you Dad." Jack scrabbled to get into Hotch's arms for the journey downstairs.

"Thank you Jack. Did you wash your hands for dinner?" the boy shoved vanilla scented hands under his nose as proof of said completed request.

"Do you still eat dinner?" Jack looked at him shocked.

"Yes, though not for nutrition. Why do you ask?" Spencer sat next to Jack, Hotch took the other side.

"Barry says Vampyres suck your blood when you're hymptonized and then you die." Jack snatched a cube of steak while Hotch cut the rest of it.

"Hypnotised. I do consume blood Jack. Never more than needed from any donor, never without permission."

"Is it gross? It sounds gross."

"I understand that. Not for me." Spencer shrugged. "If anyone says something about Vampyres you don't understand you can ask me. I'll always tell you the truth."

"Can I see your fangs?" Jack asked awestruck.

Aaron nodded. "Um,sure." he let the child see his mouth without, then dropped them with a groan.

"Did that hurt?" looking at his teeth with the wonder that only a child has.

"Aches a bit."

"Please don't touch Buddy, it’s rude and they are sharp." Hotch said calmly.

"Sharper than yours dad?" His eyes went wide.

"Yes, much." Reid acknowledged.

"Does it hurt to get bit?"

"It kind of stings like a paper cut for a second." Hotch explained totally relaxed.

"Have you bitten Daddy?" Spencer looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes, he has. I gave him consent. He would never bite someone without their permission. He is my mate, I enjoy taking care of him. Remember how I told you Spencer is the strongest Vampyre in America? Well my blood is very strong, it helps Spencer stay healthy."

"That’s good! You could drink my blood Spencer, but I'm just a Gamma. Can you drink Gamma blood?"

"You are so generous Jack, but because you are so young no Vampyre can drink from you. And yes I can drink Gamma blood, Omega blood, human blood, basically most mammalian blood."

"Oh. Whales are mammals." Jack observed.

“Yes they are.” Spencer chuckled.

They ate answering the excited and oh so random questions spilling from the 8 year old's mouth. Spencer went off on mini-tangents for some, Aaron charmed as much as his son. The serving platter was empty, Jack and his own plates clean, Spencer’s picked at.

"The Mrs baked a mess of cookies, should I bring you a couple?" Mr Stevens whispered conspiratorially.

"Awesome." Jack giggled.

"Take them upstairs and munch while you're doing your homework Fili." Spencer said clearing the table, blushing when the maid shooed him away with her towel. She chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Okay Spencer. What's a feely?"

"Close. F-I-L-I, It's Latin, it means son."

"Cool." the boy grabbed two cookies and ran off toward his room.

"Walk!" Hotch yelled slowing the boy.

"You look exhausted. Sit down for me." he chuckled when his lover happily squeaked at the touch of his fingers on his temples.

"Will Lord Reid need a donor tonight?" the butler asked.

"No, thank you. We have pouches."

"Dr Trotter has just returned. Call if you need anything Sir."

"Can you have Duncan come in here? We are pretty self sufficient Mr Carter. No disrespect intended." Aaron explained.

"None taken, it will be a pleasure to have reasonable employers. Mr Trotter is on his way."

"I never said that. Thank you." Their butler laughed warmly.

"I surmised. There's chocolate cheesecake in the refrigerator." motioning to his mate.

"I'll tell him."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"I have a meeting with Bates in like two minutes and all of my consults are about Vampyres, and only one of them is remotely a BAU case, and I haven't had coffee yet. Excuse me." Spencer jogged to catch up with the WOU team that had rescued him.

"I do not envy them guys a morning with him." Grant cringed.

"He's right none of these are ours." JJ fingered through the files.

"He knew Strauss was going to punish him for the Power display." Morgan sighed.

"Yeah." JJ responded.

"Five minutes round table room." Hotch announced rushing through the bullpen to Spencer's desk. He laid out a maroon Preston Academy hoodie and ran to his office to gather his work.

"Preston huh?" Rossi pat Aaron on the back.

"Spencer got him in, he starts Monday. I can’t believe everything he's done for Jack. Swim coach, riding lessons, private caretaker, his room is indescribable. He wants you to come set up his new computer Garcia. If we are home we were thinking team barbecue Saturday." they were all cheered by his excitement.

"Address Mon Capitan."

"The York Estate."

"No shit?" Rossi blurted.

"No shit. Bring go-bags jeans and boots, swimwear."

"Oh dang! Look at this place" Garcia flipped her tablet for them to see the realtor's walk through.

"Stables, indoor pool, tennis courts, soccer field, enough rooms for everyone plus. The library is fantastic." Hotch listed excitedly.

"Oh my god that kitchen! I'm so jelly." Garcia squealed.

"The staff is amazing." Hotch said.

"You have staff?" Grant asked.

“Horses, we have horses too.” Reid beamed entering the room.

"Did you feed?" Aaron asked pointedly.

"No! No coffee either, I have blood in my caffeine stream." grinning at the chuckles from his friends.

"We haven't started. Go feed."

"Are you serious?" Spencer snipped.

"Deadly Dr Reid." Aaron's voice was hard, all Unit Chief.

"For fuck's sake." Spencer froze, turned to look at Aaron mortified. His mate raised his eyebrow the final warning. "I cry your pardon."

"Move Reid.”

“Um right. Excuse me.”

"Let's get to work." Emily scrubbed her hands together.

"How'd you know he was beyond a snack?"

"He smells like warm sand." Aaron shrugged.

"Got it." Morgan mumbled.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

After almost ten days in the office Hotch was equally ready for a case and hoping to stay home. "What have we got?" Aaron asked striding into the round table room a bit after a lunch meeting with Bates. Spencer, Morgan, and JJ sat near the whiteboard. Emily and Rossi by the coffee pot. Stewart stood at the front of the room.

"Five bodies found in the desert in Nevada. The PD is certain it's Weres, the Weres say it's Vamps, the Vamps say it’s Vamps, the humans say it’s both and are screaming for blood." Penelope said.

"This may be Vampyres, it's just strange for so much blood to be in the victims, even feral, a Vamp would drink enough to make a marked difference. For this level of violence it really looks like a feral Were attack." Reid observed looking at the monitor, smiling when Garcia handed him a paper file.

"Weres don't normally leave them with just neck wounds. There are no claw marks.” Emily added.

"Victim three is Carla Webber?" Reid stare horrified at the photo in the file.

"Yes. You know her?" Rossi asked concerned, as his friend flipped through each photo again too quickly.

"Terrance Burke, Steven Holbart, Catherine Milvers, Adam Jones, Carla Webber. Dear Gods." Spencer named them as he set their photo on the table.

"You know them all?" Garcia gasped.

"It's a Vamp." Spencer was mortified.

"How are you so sure?" Emily asked snidely.

"I went to school with Adam tutored him. Cathy was a summer intern at the library for years, she would drive me home when I got lost in the books. Terry was the Beta who took me to pack events. Steve worked in one of the casinos he got me into private poker tournaments when I was a minor. Carla is a nurse at Bennington." Spencer stare devistated at the photos.

"What's going on?" JJ asked him.

"I think it’s Khaalida. She did that to me. It was the start of her attack. If I hadn't gotten her blood in me that's what you'd have found."

“Maybe you should stay here. Let us handle this.” Prentiss said hopefully.

“Oh brilliant. There’s a well thought out plan.” Spencer bristled.

"Reid."

"My Alpha, Khaalida is dangerous. She must be stopped. People are dying to bring me to her. Hotch she knows you are mine, she is a dire threat to all of you, I believe that totally. She is not a Prime, but her Sight is on par with my own she can Enthrall like you blink, without effort. She is a time wizened Vampyric psychopath without compunction. Without me you are being sent into slaughter. I'm positive. I have to go. With or without you. It's my station."

“Not everyone can be Enthralled Reid.” Prentiss said slowly like she was speaking to a small child.

“Shall we test that theory in this room?” Spencer snapped.

“Spencer…” Aaron said in warning.

“Voluntarily of course.”

“I’m in.” Morgan grinned. Hotch glared at him for instigating.

“Oooo me too.” Penelope clapped excitedly.

“I’ll go along.” Rossi smirked at Aaron’s exasperated sigh.

“No chickens Spence.” JJ teased.

“Fine.” Hotch huffed. Trotter came in and sat next to Hotch.

“That leaves William, Grant and Emily. I’ve asked Duncan to help for a Vampyre subject. Try to keep me out, I don’t care how.”

“I should have thrown in money.” Emily mumbled when nothing happened.

“You still can.” Morgan offered.

“Hundred bucks?” Grant tempted.

“You're on.” Rossi snapped onto that knowing he was hard to Enthrall. Everyone but Hotch and JJ joined in. Spencer didn’t move he made no show of attempting anything. Emily scanned the team seeing no changes she smirked.

“Easiest five hundred ever.” Emily crowed.

“Raise your right hand.” the response was immediate.

“Seriously? That’s what you got?”

“I won’t harm them for your proof. Hotch, give me your tie. Garcia put your pen in Dave’s coffee cup. Derek hold Dave’s hand. JJ place your hand on Aaron’s knee. Duncan show Emily my displeasure.” Anderson whistled. She gaped as all of his directives were followed including a firm middle finger from the oh so proper valet. “You all will feel calm when I retreat, relaxed and rested.”

The team took a split second to take in what they were now doing, easily returning to their original positions.

“I didn’t feel anything, nothing. He did that without any bleed off.” Grant said impressed.

“Khaalida is just as capable, without the guilt. I was a -3 before my death. She Enthralled me with the brush of her fingers on my shirt. Never before has anyone been able to until her. None of you are a negative 3 so you are more vulnerable.” Reid shook himself to dispatch the feeling of disgust that little show gave him. Wallets appeared in comfortable hands ready to pay off the bet. “Keep it. I don’t want it.” Spencer said fleeing the room.

“Perhaps next time you could charge admission? He still has some dignity left.” Stewart hissed at Emily, rushing to help his retching charge.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotchner followed disappointment wafting from him, he dropped his tie in her lap as he passed.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Your shadow isn't coming?" Derek asked when they taxied to the runway.

"He's going to meet me there. So will Stewart. After work tonight I need to visit the Centre. The Prime there has been doing a lot of the Procter work on rotation, he is thrilled I’ve come along."

"Alone? I am not comfortable with that Reid." Hotch said.

"Um, no. I was waiting to ask you privately."

"Formal?"

"Exceedingly. Duncan packed."

"Dave you go to the coroner with Reid. Prentiss JJ interview the families. Morgan Anderson crime scene. I'll set us up at the precinct. Get organized."

"Excuse me anyone need the galley for the next maybe fifteen?" Reid asked pointedly.

"Go ahead Spence." JJ answered for the whole plane.

"Thanks." carefully closing the curtain. Letting his excitement simmer he squat down to grab his dinner from the small fridge. Juice, bottled water, sandwiches, condiments. coffee.

"Shit!"

"What's up Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch how much longer till we land?"

"About two hours barring any delays why?" Aaron answered checking his watch.

"My blood. It's not in here."

"I'll ask Clint." the Unit Chief rushed forward.

"If I can contact Trotter to have blood there when we land, maybe I can wait. I didn’t feed before we left." frantically sending a text.

"Reid, it's warm." Hotch checked the pouches.

"How warm? It should have dry ice."

"Clint says it was on the counter when he got there. It's not the Bureau cooler." Aaron worried.

"It was Were blood. A pricey commodity. Damn it's hot. I can't drink this."

"What does Trotter say?"

"They aren't in Vegas yet. Says a dart, or Tonic."

"Problem solved." Rossi said tentatively.

"I'll be unconscious, but will wake up very hungry."

"You have alternatives." Aaron pointed out, the team members who had written consent forms on record with the Bureau, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Grant, and himself.

"Here on the plane?" Embarrassed eyes stare at them. “Maybe I can just wait. I've tried it before. It’s only a couple of hours. I need to learn to sustain on fewer feedings." Spencer paced nervously.

~Come here Baby.~ Aaron smiled pulled him close, back to chest gently placed his fingers on his temples rubbing soothing circles. Reid gasped and fell limp.

"That was quick." Morgan took the young man's feet helping to lay him on the couch.

"If any one finds out that does that he’s as good as dead. Bring me his serum, it will help prolong this a bit." JJ got everything ready under Hotch’s watchful eye. Aaron pulled his collar up. Swabbed his throat and took the syringe.

"Sharp pinch Babe." sliding the needle into his neck, JJ shook from the heebie jeebies. "One, two, three." he depressed the plunger as fast as he could. He gave the hated thing to Morgan pressing his thumb over the bloodless little hole.

"Even knocked out that hurts him." Grant winced.

"He says it's like molten cement."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Spencer rolled off the couch rushing awkwardly to the lavatory slamming the door. Anderson sitting at his head for his turn to massage his temples.

"Reid? You okay?" Rossi asked through the door.

"No. Stay out."

"Excuse me." Hotch went to the door and tapped. "It's me. I consent."

"Hotch? We are landing in fifteen." Morgan didn't look up from his tablet.

"We'll be done before then. Open up." the door clicked. Spencer half naked, jerked him into the room, hands deftly working his pants down.

"They will notice." moaning into a cinnamon flavoured kiss.

"Do not even care. Foreplay is occasionally over-rated." Reid wrapped his legs around his waist, Hotch hesitated until he felt his cock hit slickness, he surged forward balls deep in one move. "Oh fuck that burns so good. Want to feel your power. Give me rage." Spencer let him feel he was okay at the roughness through their bond. Seduction began pouring around him almost choking. This was going to be quick but so good.

"Hang on." One hand on the wall one knotted in Reid's hair Hotch let himself go. He could feel the ache, the need, raw lust, deep love, from Spencer, it was invigorating. His love craved this as much as he did. Reid stabbed his fangs into his vein. Savage raw perfect.

"Now fuck come now Baby, please." Spencer moaned, coating their bellies as Hotch bathed his core. They clung to each other wallowing in the afterglow.

"Dear god, you are brutal. It’s amazing." Spencer easily manoeuvred him back, held him up against the wall in the tiny room.

"Your welcome." Aaron wondered where his knees were.

"I hope I feel that for hours." passing a disposable wipe over his mate’s belly.

"I will. I love you. Cinnamon, Scent masking, you have a theme, and you preplanned."

"I love you too. I hate the heavy chemical shit they sell for Vamps. Here you have almost no scent we will make you stink. Like the natural smelly stuff for Weres. And one of us won't smell like sex."

"Bonus. Join me for landing?"

"Yeah. Who's gonna sniff me first?"

"They will think I marked you for new territory. Who cares if we make love, we are bonded."

"I'd ride you in front of them." Reid purred.

"Sinful. You never mentioned exhibitionism." Aaron staggered dizzy.

"Multi Faceted. Woah, you're done donating for a few days. I should have known after last night."

“I’m fine, just need a snack.” Reid watched his mate carefully walk to his seat and sit. He giggled when Dave gave him a bottle of orange juice, and a bag of pretzels.

Aaron relaxed when shamelessly Reid finally approached his friend and the two went into the galley. Morgan cool and actually relieved. Spencer returned alone, and sat on the couch.

~He’s fine, I didn’t use Seduction, he wouldn’t be comfortable, I won’t do that to him, plus he’s never fed live. By the way, Emily.~

~Jealous you're getting some.~ Hotch smiled when Spencer coughed trying to cover when he barked out a laugh.

~You guys are shameless.~ Dave turned the page.

~Completely.~

~That's my boy.~

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Dr Evans, these are Vampyre kills. There's no Were on them."

"We can't be certain of that. The damage is extensive."

"I'm certain." Spencer huffed.

"How can you be?" he flinched when Rossi pointed to the collar the young man wore.

"A Were could do this without at least a half-change. You found no fur, no excess saliva or claw tearing. You found long dark hairs and nail cuts not tears, bruising. A Vampyre. I would like to see the clothes they were found in."

"All of that is upstairs at the station."

"You said in your report you felt the only victim drained was Miss Webber." Rossi asked.

"Yes, she had maybe a pint left. The ground around her was clean, as were her clothes."

"Thank you for your time." Reid waited long enough to be polite and left punching numbers on his phone.

"William, I need an assault guard sent to Bennington. Now."

"My Lord can she be enthralled?"

"I don’t know, mom never spoke of any intimate interactions. Get it done Stewart." a low rumble in his voice made the order clear, his prince was taking charge.

"It is written My Lord." the man’s compliance eased his worry some.

"I need Carla Webber's effects." Reid said entering the conference room, Rossi on his left all business, the man’s second on duty.

"There." the Detective watched the boy tear through the box inspecting everything meticulously. He clutched a small bag fiercely before contemplating the bag holding the shredded shirt. Reid popped the seal and sniffed. The agent flung the bag away from him gagging. Grant gathered it and retaped it signing the tape then handing it back for Reid to initial it.

"Spencer?" JJ reached for him, he leaned close to her allowing the clutch of his wrist.

"Its Khaalida. She killed them. To get to me. She knows where my mom is Aaron."

"Wait, what the fuck do you mean for you? What is this shit?" Detective French asked his Lieutenant waiting as well.

"I was born and raised here. Eight months ago Khaalida attacked me almost this very same way. I survived because I got lucky. She is taunting me. Trying to kill me for surviving. For surpassing her. I'm the only one that can track her."

"Okay? What now?" French accepted when his Vampyre boss relaxed.

"In your hand kid?" Rossi drew close to comfort the youngling. Detective French, a Bobcat, felt the need to help them. For all the power rolling from the Vamp he was tender, vulnerable.

"I gave this to mom for Mother's day when I was 12, when I left for Cal-Tec. It's not an uncommon piece but she carries it all the time. Daily even on her worst ones." he reverently set the bag in Dave's palm. The Feather quill bar type pin was missing the pin, the heart shaped watch dangled from the center it's hands frozen at 3:48.

"Your mark."

"Yes."

"We can send a detail to take her to a safe house." French offered.

"She's a patient at Bennington, I've arranged an assault guard to patrol the grounds. Khaalida's scent will be distributed. No way she's getting inside."

"You just arranged?"

"Detective French may I introduce Prince Reid." Trotter pulsed full of rage and fear for his master.

"Dave call the Reserve, I want a contingent at Bennington yesterday." Hotch growled.

"Alpha." Rossi left the room.

"Christ your Regent Hotchner?" French gaped.

"Yes, my mate needs to feed."

"We have an Iso room near the cells."

"Call the Centre, I want it known from Lake Mead to Summerlin. She is mine." Spencer told Duncan.

"My Prince."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"You weren't kidding about formal." Aaron smoothed down the lapels on his tailored tux jacket.

"It's a waistcoat from your usual. Thanks Duncan."

"It's straight don't touch it." Trotter warned.

"A crooked tie is inevitable for me."

"Are we going to have to do this for every away case?" frustration tinging his voice.

“No, the situation is about my taking over his duties. If this does come up as often as possible, I will make your excuses. I want you there though."

"I'm arm candy?" Hotch asked deadpan, scowling at Trotter placing a chain mail collar on him, he knew it was strictly ceremonial, but he chafed anyway. The belt for thier swords fit just underneath the cumberbund, the scabbards hung gracefully at their sides.

"Pretty much." Spencer giggled. “You look stunning in my collar.”

“I like the thought of you wearing my collar better.”

“I’ll let you lead me around by it later.”

"Oh Babe, that's a whole different party." Aaron hugged him choosing a nibble on his chin over the kiss on his mind, they'd never get out of here.

“I’m so willing to follow your Dominate whims Sir.”

“Not nice Baby.” Aaron purred.

“Not meant to be, Sir.”

Spencer set him to his left, Trotter walked two feet behind on the right.

"Wooo. Puttin on the Ritz." Morgan laughed at his boss’s fingers tugging at the collar. JJ snapped photos on her phone.

"I guess. We will return to the hotel by one. The people walking the hall are there for a reason. Leave them to work. If you must leave tell one of them, otherwise Stay inside without an escort. I shall brook no disobedience." Aaron stood silently allowing his mate to take control, to order his coven members.

"No problem." Grant chirped.

"Be angry if you must. I'll take hate over grief any day."

"Well said. I expect his order to be followed as my own." Hotch glanced at Emily the only one not in the coven.

"It will be Alpha." Dave said plainly supporting their youngest.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Why are you so sober? You have always been a light weight." Hotch had left the party unaffected, now he had a slightly uncomfortable buzz accentuated by the cool desert night air.

"I metabolize alcohol much faster than you. Defense mechanism. I warned you. I need to drink a whole lot to get fubar."

"You are spending much too much time with Garcia. I have a higher tolerance than this." Hotch missed the slot for the key card twice, grateful when Reid took over coordinated activities.

"That was undiluted hundred year old scotch. Your tolerance is the only reason you are walking. Drink this, all of it." the room temperature water was bitter and sat like a rock in his gut.

"It was very good scotch. Gack that's nasty." tossing the empty bottle near the trash can.

"Aspirin powders. Fall down."

"Oh thank you."

His eyelids were made of sandpaper. Coarse grit. The wad of wool in his mouth was possibly from a sick sheep's ass. The construction work on his brain was hideous. And maybe, just maybe if he did not move the bowling ball in his gut would just stay down.

"Breakfast." Spencer announced cheerfully.

"Shhh please let me die." Aaron whined.

"Drink this. All in one go." Reid chuckled at the cringe on his mate’s face.

"Never drinking again." smacking the tea cup onto the bedside table.

"That is a shame. I got you a case of that really good scotch."

"Evil, evil man." Hotch grinned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better actually. What did you give me?"

"Lemon ginger tea, with a teaspoon of serum."

"That is incredible." Hotch crunched on a strip of bacon, relieved when his body accepted it.

"Maybe. Eat get your shower. I woke you early but not that early."

"Where are we?" finally taking inventory of the bedroom.

"Presidential Suite."

"Upgrade?"

"Prince. Get use to it." Reid's phone rang.

"Oh sharp sounds hurt." savoring the final bites of a very nice potato, mushroom, onion, tomato, ham, bacon, and cheese omelet

"We've got another body." Reid sighed.

"Wake the team on the road in fifteen."

"Got it." amazed how fast Aaron became Agent Hotchner.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Sheila Dorsey. My high school guidance counselor. Drove me back and forth to college every holiday." Spencer struggled to look at the image.

"Do you know the other two?" Lieutenant Briggs asked.

"Not readily, perhaps they are just to feed from. I have never seen her be this gentle.”

“That is gentle?”

“For Khaalida yes.” Reid said sadly.

"If you follow the dump sites, other than my being born here the area is not related to anything in my life. There is an abandoned area in the desert I hid when I had too, she would know where that is. The abduction sites are random. The people are from my youth. The only one I had any constant contact with was Carla. The others random updates, holiday cards, maybe dinner if I got to town."

“Why does she know so much about you?” French asked.

“She was in my mind as she killed me, she saw snippits and memories, the phrase ‘my life flashed before my eyes’ is directly linked to a Vampyre feeding on someone, to change them. It’s a way to be more intimate with your offspring. It is supposed to be mutual, both get the other's images. Khaalida does it to experience the terror first hand. It is not a usual practice to feed. It’s terribly invasive. So much so I would never dream of doing it to my Betrothed. The seeing is to be between Sire and Offspring or Mates only. To bind their pasts.”

"Is there anyone you can think of she would target next?"

"My parents. Ethan. Mrs Tate, Mr Roth, Mrs Addams, Jeff, Edgar and Helen, the team, Alexis or Harper. The rest of the people have moved away or passed. There are more but the connections are less pronounced."

"If you had to guess." Rossi asked.

"Jeff or Mr Roth. Maybe my father since she can’t get to my mom."

"Okay, let's get them in here. The rest under observation." Lieutenant Briggs barked to his men.

"French, mail call."

"Mail? It's three in the damn afternoon." He tore the Manila envelope getting a flimsy sheet of blank paper.

"What the hell?"

"Give it to me." Reid scanned the page on both sides, he sniffed. "Pull the shade from that lamp."

"Why?" JJ asked, doing it anyway.

"Ethan and I used to write notes in class using lemon juice and sugar."

"She has him?" JJ asked concerned for her friend's friend.

"He's at the Centre in New Orleans. I had him picked up yesterday. He was unimpressed." the delicate paper burned easily letters scorched out their message slowly.

"The Raven doth now regret her choice. Perhaps she should have heeded your Voice. To rescue the maiden it is now your quest, to this end I give a test. She toils by moonlight in silicon field, a timeless feather, her life if you yield."

"Emily." Spencer whined, frantically scanning the building.

"Where?" Rossi growled.

"The desert 3:48 am. I go alone." Spencer circled a place on the map heavily.

"Not an option." Hotch growled.

"She will kill her. I go alone. I can take her."

"Go feed, we'll start the plans." Aaron nodded subtly at his mate.

"Right."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Spencer sat hard on the cement bed on the wall. Scrubbing his hands over his face, a mix of terror and resignation bubbling in his chest. The steel door slammed shut locks clanged in place. He exploded from the slab. Hitting the door denting the middle, a slight lip puckered into the edge.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!! AARON GOD DAMMIT, THIS IS MY FIGHT. MY HUNT. LET ME OUT OF HERE."

"He's gonna make it through that." Rossi winced at the savage fight in the tiny room.

"Pray he doesn't." Trotter let Hotch lead him away.

"He will understand." Hotch sat alone in the corner regretting the choice he just made.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

The camera panned across what could be the scene of a massacre. The door utterly destroyed, smears of blood garish and tragic painted in the artists' fury. Cast-off sadly dotted the nearest surfaces. The wispy flights of a dart stuck in the cement wall a blemish on the only unmarred surface. The aggressor and victim lay crumpled in a piteous heap, rung to his marrow.

The cause of the carnage sat head in his hands. Jaw locked shut from clenched frozen muscles. Heart ripped and seared. Hotch hoped that he’d made the right choice.

"The moment patrol finds your agent SWAT is ready.”

“Thank you.”

“ Where is he?" Briggs asked.

"Who?" French asked.

"The Vamp."

"Holy shit, how is he up? He did not get past us spread out people." French ordered.

"His valet is gone." Olsen said.

"Where have I gone?" Trotter asked sipping on a cup of tea.

"Let's get out there." Aaron said leading them out, he let Rossi drive.

~We are coming for you.~

~This was the best way. Thank you.~

~I know. Be careful.~

~I will save her.~

~I know.~

~I love you Aaron, I’m coming back.~

~I'm right behind you.~

~I promise.~

~I love you too.~

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"Perhaps I chose poorly? Such disgust and vitriol. You are unsure of my creation?" Khaalida taunted Emily.

"My team will come." Emily hissed.

"Your litter of fools does not concern me. Oh look. My how punctual. My offspring."

"I have come. Let her go." Spencer's torn, stained shirt flutter open at his sides. He held himself tightly to minimize his footprint, hoping the woman would think him weakened.

"Oh too simple sweet one. You underestimate me so." the gunshot did not surprise him, funny enough being gutshot didn't faze him much either. Not silver.

"I came alone as requested. I will stay here with you. Let her go." he jumped back, the bullet hit the sand before him.

"Your eyes are true. You are a sacrificial thing aren't you?" he moved and the slug cut his bicep.

"I'm so tired. I yield Khaalida."

"Your collar, throw it away."

"Reid no!" Prentiss cried out when two bullets hit inches from her head. The collar clattered musically to the dust.

"It's okay Em. Really." the bullet tore into his right side knocking him back a few steps.

"SPENCER!"

"I'm fine. It's fine."

"Kneel." Reid fell to his knees eyes locked on his friend. He wouldn't cry out, would never give this person the satisfaction. He tensed when Khaalida pulled his head to the side. He gave her a warm smile, so fleeting it carved in her soul. He looked terrified, as Khaalida viscously bit his throat.

"SPENCER, STOP PLEASE!" Emily cried.

"I AM HERE MY PRINCE!" Aaron yelled.

Spencer roared, grabbed Khaalida’s hair and pulled her over his shoulder. She was up and beating off the punches he threw. The more she missed the more vicious he became, the more she damaged the harder he fought.

"I made you." Khaalida screamed. Reid rake his claws across her abdomen leaving her nearly disemboweled.

"I made me. You killed me." he caught her hand twisted till the wrist bones audibly ground together, then struck flat handed in the center of her fore arm snapping the bones.

"You will die tonight." she spat, he kicked her in the crotch so hard she left the ground. Aaron was amused by that one.

"Not before you." he grinned evilly.

"Remember this? Remember doing this to your creation? I do, this was my birthday bitch, each fucking pound of flesh you needed to make me. Every indignity. Blood soaked, awake unable to die. You tore at me like a vulture, in my final breaths you still taunted me. Before all of this what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The delicate boy she killed, was to be her end. Khaalida saw him lose the innocent spark in his eyes that had first called to her. He fully embraced the beast within him. The maroon gold and cobalt eyes flashed and swirled. The rumours were true, Fresh Blood Prince. She was for once in her life terrified.

Spencer let her see his hand, slowly he let her know his intent. She tried to scream as the fingers ripped through her neck blood spray thickly, he roared savagely and jerked her larynx and pharynx from her throwing it at her feet. “You lose Bitch.”

Khaalida fell broken, dead as possible. William would finish this. His Pack ran toward him. Aaron catching him as he fell.

"I told you. I said I would save her." Emily grabbed his hand crying brokenly.

"I know. Your eyes are true Baby. You did so good." officers and medics ran in from the periphery.

“Aaron?”

“Right here Baby.”

"Why are you crying?" Stewart and medics helped set his mate’s battered body on a litter.

"You are in pain and I can't breathe Baby. Please hang on. Don't leave me."

"Why is it so dark Aaron?"

"So we can see the stars. Hold on."

"You...are....so....stunning. I'm....it does....doesn't hurt...this time." His mate went lax.

~That’s good Baby. I love you. Spencer I love you. Wait for me. No Baby, please.~ the litter slid into the chopper and they took off whining at the strain.

Aaron screamed to the universe.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

They all lay curled in the king size bed, smelling for the last vestiges of their fallen. Trying to console their leader. He hadn't moved in two days.

"Alpha Hotchner. We must prepare for the ceremony. We must get to the Centre." Trotter pulled him to the bathroom. "Sir please he'd be devastated to see you so. Here get cleaned up. I will get your clothes."

No one spoke. The three car motorcade pulled up to the opulent building. Escorted inside they milled amongst the somber guests. Trotter stayed with the team. On auto-pilot they mingled. Emily fiercely on his side.

The dining room was set with finery he couldn't fathom. Foods ranged from decadent to whimsical. The head table was set, the center chair decked out in silks and satins. The usher guide him to wait at the left of the inner doors. Beside him stood Stewart. His team stood at the right table.

"You forget much Alpha Hotchner."

"I am trying to forget everything."

"You received blessing from your bonding. Yet you sit here aggrieved."

"All rise." the butler announced.

"What are you blathering about?"

"As you live so shall he. Open your heart."

He clutched his chest. A painful sob ripped from his throat. Stewart smiled at him. The team watched him as the doors opened and Spencer Reid walked into the room.

"Spencer." Hotch breathed. To his right was Diana.

"My Beloved." Aaron wrapped him in his arms, the boy squeaked. "Easy I'm sore as hell."

"I'll apologize later." Aaron cupped his face kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose his lips. "Thank you."

"I promised."

"We came for a funeral."

"You thought. My Beloved, no wonder you cut me off. I thought you were avoiding my pain. I never would have left you so easily." he staggered slightly.

"I love you Baby." Hotch stuck out his elbow for Diana and the other he set comfotingly in the small of Reid’s back, escorting them to the head table.

"I love you Beloved." Hotch kept his hand in the small of his back, afraid to let go.

"Well met. Today we gather in joy and sorrow. It is with extreme pleasure I here welcome to my coven Diana Reid. Mom, I want you to know I spend everyday proud to be your son." Reid pinned the feather and watch to her blouse.

"You fixed it." she whispered.

"With this mark I thee bid welcome. I pledge my heart, my soul, my blood to thy hallowed breast. You are my greatest teacher, my wisest council, my earthly angel. You are my light. I thee honour. Coven Matron." Spencer took to his right knee right hand over his heart, hanging his head next to his bent left leg. She ran her fingers through his hair. Aaron bent his left elbow at his waist his right he swept before her bowing deep to her. She combed through his hair tenderly bringing tears to his eyes. Every head bow to her.

"It is written."

"My Prince." Diana said proudly. Reid stood. She tucked a stray curl from his face and the loving smile he gave her melted Aaron's heart.

~Matron?~

~Ummm? Queen Mum?~

~Got it.~

"Two days ago a fallen kidnapped kin of Prince Reid, to force him to surrender. On his knees he offer his throat to preserve life. By the swift actions of Lord Hotchner and his pack, the victim was rescued and was he able to rise. She having horribly injured him, with lead and by claw did attempt to kill him. Her own offspring. Our Prince did fight and dispatch her in the way she lived." Stewart announced.

Reid crossed to a small covered table and cushion facing one table exclusively. Dressed in black cloths and silver service. Eight red tear shaped gems on the center of each white plate.

"Among us are those that grieve. Ones in pain and desolation. By hand and by heart in deed and in thought did she so willfully and in malice steal the lives of the innocent. Not in defense nor famine, or glory of battle. But with cruelty and violence. Without consent by this accursed hand did I rise to bare witness. I alone did serve sentence upon one of our kind."

"In greed and hatred did warm blood she spill for naught but madness. Precious drops to bathe the flesh not the soul. Wasted wisdom, ravaged history, tattered memories, fractured futures and broken dreams. The gods do weep with thee. I bleed with thee. I cry your pardon. I beg forgiveness. I offer thee recompense."

One chair scraped on the stones. Firm heels clicked slowly walking the length of the table. The middle aged man stood in front of Reid, held his clenched fist over his palms and crystal red tears dropped into them.

"It's not your fault Spencer. You are forgiven." Reid rested his head on the man's shoulder and sobbed brokenly. Rossi scanned the room and marveled at the shocked faces. The young Prince in an ancient ceremony was teaching them the true measure of a man. The frailty in his actions stronger than them all.

"You are so worthy." Stewart escorted his Prince to the head table.

"What of the woman who killed my mother?" Carla’s son Mitchell asked.

"She is dead." Reid answered.

"So are you."

"Mitchell!" the spokesman, his father hissed.

"Andrew. It's alright. Khaalida is dead rest assured. By taking innocence and using that against me, she hoped to be able to kill me, because any other way she had no chance, though reborn by her bite, I am more. By my hand she was cremated by man made fire. Her ashes sealed in two urns and interred at daybreak in an unmarked above ground crypt. It is all I can do."

The people in attendance murmured uncomfortably.

"Please, let the healing begin."

Spencer sat in the chair next to Hotch and rest his head in his hands.

"Why is her manner of burial so unnerving to them?"

"I buried her."

"Man made fire?"

"A crematorium, not a pyre. I personally put her head and body in two different containers. So she doesn't touch the earth. I put her in a box during daylight. So the night can't find her. I put no name on the door so she will be forgotten."

"I see. Well done." Aaron nudged his plate in silent request.

"I really don't need to eat you know."

"Humour me."

"I don't digest. Afterward I just bring it up. Very Owl-y and completely unattractive."

"Owl-y? Why do it then?"

"Google Owl Pellet. To dine together is considered an overture. It signifies comfort, sharing, a kinship. To break bread together is to make peace, to cement ties, and to in part show an abundance enough to take care of your guests. I believe we use it to that end, mostly. I also think we do it to maintain an air of normalcy."

"Okay. No food for you then. How is it your so sore?"

"Much of what she did was humanly fatal. I'm just tender. I've quit taking the serum. Im feeding every six then hopefully to just once a day. Because of the way my metabolism works I'm not going to be able to go long periods between. Perhaps a few days at the most. Before you get indignant its my choice. I want to regulate. I am weakened by scheduled live feeding, this is necessary, just I’m young."

"I'm not arguing. You can make you own choices. I'm your mate not your keeper.”

“No, William is my keeper. I apparently need one now.”

“Why?”

“He is going to serve Seventh Seat in my stead while I galavant around for the FBI. Well for the most part anyway.”

“Seventh Seat?”

“I’m the Seventh Prince. I’ve got a throne in High Shire Council Chambers.”

“Swanky. What does that mean?”

"You work the 13 correct?"

"Yes. It's council run, I just go where told, to implement and carry out their orders and enforce our laws. Why?"

"This is mostly the same. Just nation wide."

"Your control area is America? All of America?"

"Yes. The Primes run things state by state. I am stronger than them. I control the Primes. The emergence of a Prince is rare. There are six right now, I'm the first in three hundred years. They are Yamamoto in Japan, Johnstone in Europe, Fullbright in Africa, Rafi in India, Sanchez in Spain. They also control their countries holdings. I'm taking over America."

"By choice?" Hotch asked.

"Yes and no. It's required. It will not intrude with my work any more than your position does now. Stewart is covering it."

"I bet he's thrilled."

"Giddy I'm sure." Reid winced and readjusted in the chair.

"You should be resting."

"Must be on display. When the meal is more involved I can go."

"Are you flying home with us?"

"Please Yes."

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Spencer lay stiffly on the couch on the jet, wishing he could just sleep like the rest of the team.

“Here, Hotch said you needed to feed at seven, I told him I’d wake him but.” Emily said softly.

“Thanks.” he winced as he tried to sit up and she dove in to support him. She sat behind him holding his full weight as he drank the two pouches she had brought.

“I’m really sorry Spencer.”

“I know Em. It’s okay.” laying back across her lap as guided.

“It’s not but thanks. You were willing to let her...just for me, after all the shit I gave you.”

“You're Pack. You're my friend Emily.”

“I wish I could explain. It’s stupid really.”

“Not if it marked you for so long. It’s never stupid to feel Em.”

“Can we start over?”

“Absolutely.”

“Hi Emily Prentiss.”

“Pleased to meet you, Spencer Reid.” she brushed his hair from his forehead gently.

“Thank you Spencer.”

“My pleasure Emily.” she tenderly rubbed his temples and was amazed when he went limp in her lap.

Hotch caught her eye when he readjusted in his seat. He acknowledged nothing, but she could feel his pride.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

Spencer smiled as Hotch, Jack, Emily, JJ, and Will holding Henry rode passed on their way to the stables. Garcia and Jessica sat with a large group watching Morgan, Trotter, Brandon, and some others playing football. Rossi and Strauss sat near the roses quietly talking about whatever they had to say. There were random squeals and excited play echoing from the pool house. The grill smoked slightly constantly making steaks and chicken for always hungry Weres. Vampyres took pouches from the coolers.

“You okay my Love?” Aaron squeezed into the space behind him on the lounger he was lazing in.

“Blissfully motionless. Enjoy your ride?” snuggling back into the delightful warmth of his Betrothed.

“Yes, I’m getting used to the saddle again. Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“It’s been two hours, 44 minutes, 19 seconds. I’ve begun questioning your devotion Aaron.” he smiled at the warm chuckle vibrating through his back.

“We can’t have that my love.” Aaron kissed the top of his head.

“I’m high maintenance you know.”

“Horribly. I could sit here forever.” Aaron sighed.

“I’d let you.”

“I love you Spencer.”

“I love you Aaron.”

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

**Author's Note:**

> After some serious off roading, Rossi chasing the UnSub into the tar pits to save the magic carp with rug burn, and Watermelon Homicide, I'm finished with D!!
> 
> As always Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Blessings!!


End file.
